Carpe Diem
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement ou presque leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, et déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Je débarque avec une mini-fiction en m'excusant de ne pas faire avancer ma fiction « Hein ? » mais sachez que cette fiction est dans le même sens… bien que totalement différent ! C'est pour vous changer les idées de « Hein ? » … Ou comment trouver des excuses … Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclamer :** En réalité, je ne prends pas grand-chose à J.K Rowling. Il s'agit d'un UA, j'empreinte quelque uns de ses personnages que j'en suis sûr vous saurez parfaitement identifiés. Et des lieux aussi… Des caractères… Des passés… En fait, j'emprunte quand même pas mal…

**Note IMPORTANTE **: Cette mini-fiction (Qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres, je pense) est un UA sans magie. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages est un monde où l'homosexualité est assez fréquente et normale. Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à des progrès scientifiques (totalement impossible dans la réalité, mais ma fiction est un rêve donc …)

**Résumé :** Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement (ou presque) leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison et que James se rend compte que le dénommé Draco est en réalité professeur dans le lycée, Poudlard, d'Harry …

**Rating :** T (Lime)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame (passé)…

**Famille Potter :**

- James Potter : 41 ans (père)

- Lily Potter : '41 ans. (mère)

- Michel-Ange : 19 ans

- Harrison(Harry) : 17 ans

- Ambroise : 15 ans

- Eléonore : 13 ans

- Cyriaque et Vianney : 11 ans

- Stanislas : 7 ans :

- Raphaël : 5 a ns

- Tancrède : 2 ans

Carpe Diem

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une petite ville perdue au fin-fond du pays se trouvait une étrange maison et dans une pièce de cette maison, roulé en boule contre le mur, Raphaël pleurait doucement. Son corps se secouait au rythme de ses inspirations saccadées. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant ses pétillantes prunelles brunes.

Soudain une porte claqua. Il ne réagit pas. Des pas se firent entendre. Il ne réagit pas. Des chaussures à talons noires se plantèrent devant lui. Il ne réagit pas. Une main vint lui tapoter la tête. Il ne réagit pas. Une voix finit par s'élever :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Raphaël resserra plus fortement encore ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- Raphaël ? Insista la voix.

- J'ai mal à la cheville. Très mal.

- AMBROISE ! APPELLE MAMAN. Hurla la voix avant de reprendre plus doucement envers Raphaël :

- Comment tu t'es fait mal ?

- J'ai fait une expérience qui a mal tourné. Pleura le garçon, son visage tordu par la douleur.

- Ah ? Demanda la voix, intéressée, ne paraissant pas se soucier plus que ça de son frère agonisant.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas me dire en quoi elle consiste ? S'énerva un peu la voix qui avait perdue son intonation douce et protectrice.

- Si, mais tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Reprit Raphaël, laissant son horrible douleur de côté pour clouer enfin le bec de cette imbécile qui lui servait de sœur.

- Alors je te le demande maintenant.

- D'accord. Répondit Raphaël en essuyant ses yeux.

- Explique. Cracha encore la voix, profondément lassée de tourner autour du sujet.

- Maman m'a expliqué que mon prénom signifiait « celui qui aime la douleur », alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, et j'ai sauté du balcon, et puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais vraiment pas la douleur … Cela fait mal.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, les parents t'ont appelé Masochiste … Soupira encore la voix avant de secouer la tête, navrée, faisant retomber ses cheveux blonds artificiels devant ses yeux bruns chatoyants, soupirant contre l'idiotie de son petit frère. Dire qu'il était censé avoir un QI plus élevé que la norme.

Lily Potter arriva alors en courant, inquiète pour son enfant :

- Eléonore, ne reste pas planter là… Va attendre les ambulanciers, tu vois bien qu'il s'est cassé la cheville.

- Comment veux-tu que je le vois ? Il a l'air en forme.

- Sors d'ici, Eléonore… Et dit à Ambroise d'aller accueillir les ambulanciers, puis va surveiller Tancrède, je crois qu'il est entrain d'essayer de repeindre la cuisine avec son yaourt. Ordonna Lily Potter en se demandant où était passé son mari.

Eléonore s'éloigna en grognant, elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un bébé, elle devait absolument se concentrer sur sa lutte contre la chasse des caribous en Afrique du Nord.

Soudainement, une musique retentit à travers toute la maison, les vitres tremblèrent et le son couvrit la sirène stridente de l'ambulance.

- MICHEL-ANGE ! BAISSE LE SON !

- Un rockeur doit savoir s'exprimer. C'est votre faute si mon talent n'est pas encore connu dans le monde entier vous me limitez !

- Raphaël vient de se péter la jambe. Informa Cyriaque en entrant dans la chambre de son frère où s'entassaient des posters déchirés de rockeurs, des livres de physiques et chimie, des vêtements abimés, des bottes cloutés, des essais de rédactions, des tests aux notes catastrophiques, et nombre d'autres choses non identifiables.

Le jeune garçon ramassa un emballage de préservatif et s'exclama :

- J'espère que tu l'as jeté à la poubelle cette fois au moins !

- Cyr' … T'as que 11 ans, tu dois pas penser à ces choses-là.

Un haussement d'épaule indifférent lui répondit.

- Où est Stan' ? Enchaina le plus âgé.

- Michel-Ange, arrête avec les surnoms. C'est complètement idiot, nous avons des prénoms, c'est pour s'en servir. Bien que je comprenne que tu es du mal à tous les retenir, essaie un peu plus, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

- Dégage, Cyriaque.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Stanislas ! Se moqua Cyriaque en quittant la chambre de son ainé qui grogna et cracha pour la forme, il n'avait plus de salive à force de parler autant …

Deux étages plus bas, Ambroise essayait de convaincre les pompiers, que pendant qu'ils étaient là, ils pouvaient emmener sa sœur car il fallait vraiment faire interner Eléonore pour la sécurité mentale du monde.

Une voix grave et un peu rauque retentit alors :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Harrison ?

- Je me disais aussi, c'était trop calme… Soupira Lily sous les regards effarés des pompiers.

- Qui accompagne Raphaël ? Hurla ensuite la voix.

- Tu pourrais y aller, James, au lieu de crier comme un malade dans cette pauvre maison.

- Non, je m'occupe de Tancrède.

- C'est vrai que le laisser dans la chambre d'Harrison alors qu'il est absent est une manière très correcte de le surveiller.

- Lily-chérie… Supplia son mari.

- D'accord. Michel-Ange ?

- Non, je révise mon concours ! Répliqua le désigné.

- Ambroise ?

- Désolé, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon prof de littérature. Objecta d'un ton docte Ambroise.

- Eléonore ?

- Je m'entraine pour mon oral d'anglais. Affirma l'unique fille de la famille.

- Cyriaque ?

- Je ne peux pas, je dois faire une rédaction en allemand. Contra le jeune garçon.

- Stanislas ?

- J'apprends mes conjugaisons ! S'écria en retour une petite voix criarde.

- Je vais y aller. Soupira Lily en se retournant pour se rendre compte que les pompiers avaient enfin réussi à immobiliser la jambe de Raphaël et que la joue d'un secouriste était étrangement rouge…

La mère de famille embarqua en se félicitant avec ironie d'avoir des enfants aussi studieux, en songeant également qu'il était peut être un peu tard pour faire leurs devoirs vu qu'il était presque minuit, et en se demandant où diable était passé Harrison …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harrison était assis sur un tabouret, à côté de Neville, en face du bar, sirotant négligemment son cocktail, il observait ses amis dansant sur la piste, enfin surement croyaient-ils danser mais en réalité on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils se trouvaient à bord d'un bateau en train de couleur…

- Harry ! Cria Seamus depuis la piste en titubant légèrement.

- Non, je ne viendrai pas danser… D'ailleurs, je ne te connais pas !

- Dean, Ron ! Aidez moi … S'écria alors Seamus à l'encontre d'un rouquin et d'un garçon au crâne rasé.

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ? Balança en retour Ron, sa voix à peine audible sous la musique puissante qui résonnait dans la boite de nuit.

- Ah bon ?

Ron grogna sous le regard amusé d'Harry, et retourna danser ave sa petite amie, Hermione, tandis que Dean continuait de draguer outrageusement une jeune fille qui rougissait à chacune des paroles qu'il lui chuchotait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Luna dansait seule, tourbillonnant telle une danseuse étoile, ne suivant pas du tout le rythme de la musique électro, et ne faisant pas attention aux regards médusés qui l'étudiaient.

Neville finit par se lever pour la rejoindre, il s'inclina galamment et déclara :

- M'offrirais-tu cette danse ?

- Un valse ou un tango ? Demanda la jeune blonde en secouant joliment sa tête, entrainant le doux balancement des deux radis qui lui servaient de boucles d'oreille.

Neville réfléchit deux secondes et répondit :

- Je crois que la valse est plus en accord avec la musique de cette boite.

Hochant la tête, Luna se mit en mouvement alors que Neville l'entrainait dans une valse au rythme bien trop rapide pour être réglementaire, n'accordant aucune attention aux sourires moqueurs de leurs amis.

Soudain, le portable d'Harry vibra. Le jeune homme soupira et décrocha pour entendre la voix hystérique de sa mère :

- Raphaël s'est cassé la cheville ! Il faut absolument que je rentre. James devait s'occuper de Tancrède mais Stanislas a disparu et il est parti à sa recherche, Ambroise est parti chez son professeur, Eléonore est chez une amie pour réviser son oral, Cyriaque a enfermé Michel-Ange dans les toilettes et refuse de le laisser sortir. S'il te plait, tu peux aller à l'hôpital pour rester aux côtés de Raphaël ?

- Maman, c'était ma soirée ce soit.

- Tu sors tout le temps !

- Maman … Se plaignit Harry.

- Harrison. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et sois gentille avec Raphaël. Coupa sa mère en s'accrochant.

Harry soupira encore plus fort et se leva, jetant un regard triste au jeune barman qu'il avait choisi comme future proie. Sans un mot pour prévenir ses amis, il quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez lui, intérieurement ravi d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas rester dans cette boite de nuit car au risque de paraître vieux jeu, il ne voyait vraiment aucun intérêt à danser dans un endroit où s'entassait de trop nombreuses personnes, où la musique lui vrillait les tympans, où les boissons et casse-croute étaient bien moins bon que ceux de sa mère, et où il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôpital et salua la dame à l'accueil qui lui retourna en s'exclamant :

- Harrison Potter ! Tu es encore là ? Lequel de tes frères s'est blessé cette fois ? Ou peut être est-ce Eléonore ?

- Raphaël. Quelle chambre ? Interrogea Harry.

- Chambre 211. Informa la gentille femme, en songeant que la famille passé vraiment trop de temps dans cet hôpital.

- C'est toujours le Doc Maugrey qui s'occupe de nous ?

- Non. Il est en vacance.

- Maugrey est en vacance ? S'écria Harry en faisant demi-tour sous le coup de la surprise.

- Enfin, il a pris des congés pour écrire une thèse.

Harry soupira, soulagé, si Alastor Maugrey, surnomé Fol Œil à cause de son œil de verre, prenait des vacances, où allait le monde ? Tout en montant les marches de la clinique, car l'ascenseur était plein de vieilles dames folles, en temps normal il n'aurait eu aucune pitié à se moquer d'elles, mais là, il était bientôt 4h du matin, et il avouait qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Pas grave, il sécherait et ferait la grasse matinée demain…

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux bruns, le visage souriant et avenant :

- Vous êtes de la famille de M. Raphaël Potter ?

- En effet. Je suis sa sœur ainée. Enfin son frère je voulais dire. Répondit Harry, se délectant de la réaction du médecin qui frissonna mais ne fit aucun commentaire, cependant il détailla plus attentivement la personne devant laquelle il se trouvait. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux rougis aux prunelles d'un vert émeraude captivant, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, un corps svelte et fin. Le jeune homme, car il ne faisait aucune doute pou le médecin qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, était d'une rare beauté, mais avec une touche d'innocence tout à fait charmante.

- Votre frère, Raphaël, va bientôt se réveiller. Il doit rester en observation au minimum deux jours … Et il devra garder son plâtre durant quelques semaines, j'ai donné tous les détails à votre mère.

- Super. Vous êtes un bon médecin.

- Euh merci… Répliqua l'homme surpris, et intrigué par le ton désinvolte du jeune homme.

- Bon, vous m'appelez quand il se réveille, je vais m'injecter une quelconque substance illicite dans les veines …

La bouche du médecin se décrocha alors qu'Harrison quittait la salle pour aller s'acheter un café au distributeur.

Harry somnolait sur une chaise dans la chambre de Raphaël quand celui-ci se réveilla.

- Harry ! S'écria le jeune garçon.

- Raphaël… T'es complètement fêlé ou quoi ?

- Ce que me répète toujours Cyriaque.

- Bah, ne l'écoute pas. Ce surdoué est complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Mais tu viens aussi de le dire … Insista Raphaël.

- T'écoute jamais Ambroise ? Il ne t'a pas dit de ne pas croire ce que je raconte …

- Mais…

- Après, si tu tiens tant que ça à être fêlé, je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre du contraire. Tu viens, on rentre.

- Chouette. Le médecin a dit que je pouvais sortir ? Questionna Raphaël en cherchant l'homme des yeux.

- Oui. Il m'a même donné des béquilles. Dit Harry en tendant une pair de béquilles volée dans la chambre d'à côté à son petit frère qui s'en saisit joyeusement.

Les deux Potter quittèrent donc illégalement l'hôpital, disant poliment au revoir à la dame de l'accueil dont personne n'arrivait à retenir le nom.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en faisant du stop, Raphaël en premier plan après qu'une vieille dame ait refusé de les prendre en voyant l'état de fatigue d'Harry, persuadée qu'il était drogué.

Harrison franchit la porte, la laissant claquer sur Raphaël qui poussa un cri de douleur et de colère, alertant James qui se précipita, Tancrède dans les bras :

- Fol Œil a bien voulu de laisser sortir ? Je croyais qu'il fallait au moins rester un jour ou deux en observation. Demanda-t-il

- C'était pas lui. Le nouveau doc a dit que cela ne servait à rien qu'on reste. Mentit impunément Harry.

- Je savais bien que Fol Œil faisait ça pour m'énerver ! S'écria leur père.

- Ouais, papa. T'avais raison ! L'encouragea Raphaël.

- Elle est où maman ? Interrompit Harry.

- Elle parle à Stanislas. Elle essaie de le convaincre que vivre dans la cave n'aide pas les extra-terrestres à envahir notre terre.

Harry hocha la tête, et monta se coucher.

- Harrison. Le rappela son père.

- Oui. Bonne Nuit. Lança Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste te signaler que tu avais cours dans quelques heures et qu'il n'était pas question que tu les manques encore. Ton lycée a appelé, ils disent que tu vas finir par être renvoyé.

- Ouais. Vous n'aurez qu'à me mettre en privée. Comme pour Michel-Ange.

- Harry. Si tu sèches, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'au moins prochain.

- On est le 30 mars. Informa Eléonore en passant dans le couloir, une pancarte dénonçant les mauvais traitements subis par les pingouins dans les Zoo sous le bras.

- Et tu as abandonné ses pauvres caribous ? Demanda Cyriaque, surgissant de nul sait trop où.

- La ferme, Cyriaque. Renvoya l'adolescente.

- Pas de vulgarité, s'il vous plait. Cria Lily en descendant les marches, tenant Stanislas par la main.

- Maman. J'ai le droit d'écrire des trucs sur mon plâtre ? Piailla Raphaël.

- Si tu veux, mon chéri.

- Non. Pas n'importe quel truc, chérie, Intervint James, tu te souviens du plâtre de Michel-Ange ...

Lily hocha la tête et précisa à l'encontre de Raphaël :

- Pas d'insultes, de vulgarités, de dessins suspects, de crachas, ne colle pas tes interros dessus, et autre chose dans le même genre.

- Donc, Harry, je disais que … Reprit James.

- Il n'est plus là. Avisa Ambroise qui entra lui aussi dans le hall de la maison, un paquet de gâteaux en main, et une bouteille en équilibre sur sa tête.

- Et dire qu'il a 17 ans … Soupira James, mais un sourire démentait ses reproches.

- J'ai 15 ans, pas 17. Le reprit Ambroise.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais d'Harrison !

- Qui n'est plus là…

- Bah, Michel-Ange ira le réveiller quand il sera l'heure.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harry dormait profondément sur sa table alors que le professeur de mathématiques essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de sa classe sur les fonctions qui parsemaient le tableau. Hermione, assise juste à côté d'Harry, prenait frénétiquement des notes que Ron recopiait méthodiquement.

- Mr Potter.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il dormait bien trop profondément et les coups de coudes d'Hermione ne suffirent pas à le réveiller.

- Mr. Potter. Ne venez pas en cours si c'est pour dormir !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, faisant pouffer des filles assises derrière lui.

- Professeur ! Ne l'encouragez pas à sécher le lycée… Déjà qu'il n'est pas souvent là ! Se moqua Seamus.

- Mr Finnigan, carnet. (1)

- Mais monsieur … Protesta Seamus, plus par réflexe que pour une autre raison.

- Ne discutez pas, ou je vous envoie chez la directrice, et au passage amenez-moi le carnet de Mr. Potter.

- Il ne l'a pas, monsieur. Finit par répondre Ron qui avait fouillé dans le sac de son meilleur ami.

- Et bien, vous l'informerez s'il se réveille un jour qu'il viendra en retenue dès que possible. Je passerai le signaler au bureau des surveillants.

Ron hocha la tête, tout en bombardant son ami de coup de poing pour le sortir de son profond sommeil. Harry finit par grogner et dans un réflexe acquis au cours de ses années passées dans une tribu de sauvage, plus communément appelée famille, balançant son poing dans la figure de Ron sous les cris horrifiés des filles qui minaudaient sur son physique d'ange et les regards goguenards des garçons tandis que le professeur prenait une inspiration avant de déverser son flot de colère.

- MR. HARRISON POTTER !

- Je préfère Harry. Rétorqua le jeune homme, à moitié endormi alors que la sonnerie retentissait, brisant le silence chargé de tension qui avait pris place dans la salle de cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, après moult félicitations et réprimandes de différents de ses amis, Harry Potter déambulait seul dans les couloirs, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait cours de Physique ou d'SVT quand il heurta sans ménagement un torse ferme et musclé, relevant les yeux, il découvrit le visage arrogant du professeur Malfoy. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus 22 ans, et était d'une beauté imposante. Des cheveux blonds pâles hypnotisant, un menton fier et décidé, un front lisse et dégagé, de captivant mais si froid yeux gris-bleus, une musculature svelte mais bien présente… un corps à damner les saints. Mais un caractère juste horrible. Draco Malfoy était un génie si l'on en croyait les spécialistes. Héritier de la plus grande fortune du pays, plus beau que les dieux, intelligent, il était pourtant d'une froideur légendaire. Il était connu pour ne jamais avoir laissé échapper le moindre sentiment, tout le monde semblait l'indifférait… et il détestait cordialement Harrison Potter qui le lui rendait bien. De plus, ce personnage si atypique, qui avait tout pour devenir tout ce qu'il voudrait avait décidé pour une obscure raison de travailler dans le lycée d'élite, Poudlard, de la ville où vivait les Potter. Poudlard était la meilleure école du pays, mais elle était très isolée afin que seuls les plus déterminés, les personnes ayant un don particulier, ou celles habitants près du lycée puissent s'y inscrire. Son père, le très célèbre homme d'affaire Lucius Malfoy l'y avait encouragé en justifiant les actes de son unique héritier par un simple : affaire privée. Autant dire que le mystère autour de Draco Malfoy était grand et que les jeunes femmes, élèves comme professeurs, avaient été nombreuses à ce heurter à son cœur si glacial…

- Le salua posément Draco.

- Malfoy. Cracha en retour, Harry, maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

- Que d'impolitesse dans une si jolie bouche. Se moqua le blond.

Harrison grogna, et se releva prestement, le visage rouge de colère, les poings serrés, et une position agressive.

- Que faites-vous ici ? S'informa l'homme, ignorant totalement l'élève en furie.

- Cela vous regarde ?

- Vu que je suis professeur dans ce lycée, et vous élève. Je pense que oui sachant qu'à cette heure-ci vous êtes censé être en cours, ou en permanence mais certainement pas dans les couloirs…

- Mais je vous emm…

- Silence ou vous regretterez votre phrase, Mr. Potter.

Harry se retint de cracher sur son professeur, celui-ci semblait prendre à malin plaisir à le tourmenter et répliquer n'était certainement pas la chose à faire …

- Puis-je vous conduire à votre prochain cours ? Demanda le professeur Malfoy mais sa question ressemblait étrangement à un ordre.

- Cela ira. Lâcha du bout des lèvres Harry, énervé à l'idée de s'énerver. Diable, comment ce satané Malfoy faisait-il pour le faire sortir de ses gonds en si peu de temps ?

- Je crains qu'étant professeur, je dois m'assurer que vous arriviez sans encombre à votre cours, Mr. Potter. Dites-moi le cours où vous êtes censé être en ce moment même.

- Et bien … C'est-à-dire que justement …Commença Harry, réfléchissant à une argumentation correcte pouvant justifier le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps alors que l'on était la veille des vacances de Noël.

- Vous ne savez plus, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Alors ? Insista le professeur, un infime sourire étirant ses lèvres, et Harry sans le vouloir se perdit dans la contemplation du visage amusé de son professeur. Par le caleçon de ma grand-mère, Malfoy avait souri ! Et c'était juste… divin… Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Songea Harry, en s'approchant inconsciemment de son professeur dont le sourire s'agrandit étrangement. Harry se hissa sans même sans rendre compte sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du professeur dont les yeux prirent une teinte étrangement envoutante … Pourtant, la voix du blond s'éleva :

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, Mr. Potter ?

Le charme se rompit aussitôt, et Harry rougit en bafouillant avant de se retourner pour se frapper la tête contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi niais ? D'accord, Malfoy était beau à tomber par terre, d'accord son sourire était un cadeau des cieux, d'accord il avait eu une incontrôlable envie de l'embrasser mais diable c'était Malfoy ! Une main étonnement douce se posa soudainement sur l'épaule d'Harry, l'empêchant d'aller se fracasser une fois encore la tête contre le mur.

- Mr. Potter, ce mur ne vous a rien fait. Et si c'est moi qui vous met dans ces états … Commença Malfoy, ses yeux brillants d'un plaisir inconvenable pour un professeur par rapport à la scène qu'il venait de se dérouler. Mais Harry l'interrompit par :

- Vous aviez un truc bizarre qui pendait sur votre lèvre. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était une araignée ou une mouche morte ….

Le professeur Malfoy secoua la tête de désolation devant l'excuse tout à fait ridicule de son élève et l'entraina vers son cours de SVT sans ajouter un mot … Ils arrivèrent devant la salle dans un silence un peu tendue et Harrison s'écria :

- Vous saviez que j'avais SVT ?

- Vous aussi, non ? Répliqua moqueusement Draco.

Harry releva la tête et jeta avec un mépris feint en franchissant la porte :

- Bien sûr que oui !

Il ne vit pas le doux sourire qui s'empara alors des lèvres du réputé insensible Draco Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la noble et puissante famille Malfoy, génie et canon de beauté…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harrison était couché sur le canapé du salon et zappait dans le vain espoir de trouver une émission intéressante à la télévision quand Michel-Ange déboula dans la pièce, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir moulant.

- Harry ! Parfait, petit pédé, tu vas pouvoir me conseiller, toi !

- Hum ? Releva Harry, ne faisant fis de l'insulte.

- Je suis sexy comme ça ?

- C'est pour qui ?

- J'ai été engagé comme strip-teaseur dans une boite super !

- Et les parents sont d'accord ?

- Evidemment … Mentit très mal son grand-frère mais Harry n'en tint compte, plus que ravi de cette distraction qui l'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait failli faire à son professeur …

- C'est sexe, ouais. Mais si tu dois l'enlever, tu auras un peu de mal vu combien il est moulant … A moins qu'une fille te l'arrache avec les dents …

A cette idée, le regard de Michel-Ange se perdit, et Harry attendait passivement qu'il revienne sur terre quand sa mère hurla son prénom faisant trembler les murs, et forçant Galilée, le chat de la famille à se terrer sous une armoire

- HARRISON ENGELMOND POTTER !

- Engelmond est mon deuxième prénom ? Je ne savais pas ! Releva Harry en se demandant pourquoi ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier.

- TU M'AS MENTI !

- Bah, c'est pas une grande nouvelle ça, Répliqua Cyriaque en entrant dans le salon où Lily Potter se tenait, les poings sur les hanches, face à son second fils qui ne lui accordait qu'une attention très limité, préférant observer Michel-Ange qui avait décidé de lui montrer comme il pouvait enlever son fameux boxer sans l'aide de personne …

- RAPHAËL NE POUVAIT PAS SORTIR DE L'HOPITAL ! ET TOI, TU ES PASSE OUTRE LES CONSIGNES DES MEDECINS… C'EST UNE HONTE, TON FRERE AURAIT PU ÊTRE BLESSE !

- Il ne l'était pas déjà ? Et puis, arrête de crier, les voisins vont encore se plaindre !

- Mamannnn … Hurla alors Eléonore en arrivant dans la pièce. Il faut que tu me donnes des sous pour que je fasse un don à une association qui défend une cause juste et noble, il s'agit de…

- Eléonore, demande à ton père.

- Mais il essaie de sauver la vie de Stanislas !

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui. Stan est rentré dans la chambre d'Ambroise alors qu'il avait presque réussi à convaincre la prof qui vient à la maison qu'il fallait qu'elle le dépucèle pour qu'il réussisse son exercice de math, alors Ambroise lui court après avec un balai dans les mains… Et il a trébuché sur Raphaël qui dormait dans le couloir, alors papa est intervenu, et … Débita à toute vitesse la jeune adolescente.

- Comme si Ambroise était puceau … Se moqua Cyriaque.

- Comment sais-tu cela, toi ? Intervint Eléonore qui enchaina sans attendre la réponse. Maman, tu me passes les sous, s'il te plait ?

- Prends des sous dans le porte-monnaie. Et où est Tancrède ?

- Je sais pas, ça … Je crois que papa l'a oublié dans le bain…

- TANCREDE ! Beugla Lily en faisant demi-tour pour courir vers la salle de bain chercher son bébé mais elle se heurta de plein fouet à une personne d'élégante carrure.

- Que faites-vous ici ? S'écria-t-elle.

- J'ai sonné mais vous n'avez pas entendu.

- Oh. Vous voulez parler à James… Je vais le chercher ! Cria Michel-Ange trouvant apparemment normal qu'un parfait inconnu pénètre dans leur maison.

- Papa, appelle ton père papa, tu regardes vraiment trop les Simpson … Se moqua Harry, toujours avachi dans le canapé qui entendit Eléonore criait de joie quand il tomba sur l'émission « Carré VIIIP » (2)

- Laisse, Harry ! C'est l'épisode où on va enfin savoir s'il choisit …

Trop tard, Harry avait repris son infernal zapping sans égard pour les larmes de désespoir de sa sœur…

A ce moment, James Potter apparut, tenant dans ses bras un Tancrède étrangement rouge …

- Que lui as-tu fait ? S'énerva sa femme mais James gardait le regard fixait sur l'homme blond qui se tenait bien droit dans son salon et qui dégageait un charisme oppressant.

- Lord Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il.

- En personne. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous parler, Mr. Potter.

- Malfoy ? Releva tout de suite Harry en dévisageant à son tour l'homme.

- Effectivement. Confirma de nouveau le Lord.

- Vous êtes pas mal mais votre saleté de fils est plus beau que vous … Commenta Harry.

- Voilà qui lui fera plaisir… Lâcha Mr. Malfoy en se laissant guider par James ver un endroit plus calme sous le regard méfiant d'Harry qui essayait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait la phrase du père de Draco.

Fatigué, Harrison remonta dans sa chambre et décida d'écouter de la musique, hélas pour lui, le hard rock qui retentissait depuis la chambre de Michel-Ange couvrait tous les autres sons qui auraient osés s'élever dans la maison. A charge de revanche, il prit un CD de musique classique, et _La Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Chopin vint bientôt résonner bruyamment dans la maison, se mêlant à_In Rock_ des Deep Purple et créant une musique des plus horribles…

Les cris de Lily vinrent s'ajouter au vacarme, ordonnant à ses deux ainés d'arrêter leurs musiques …

Quelques étages plus bas, Lucius faisait face à un James Potter sidéré.

- Pardon ?

- Il viendrait pendant les vacances de Noël chez nous. Nous l'emmènerons au ski. Ainsi, il fera connaissance avec mon fils.

- Mais, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Harrison n'a que 17 ans, il est encore au lycée !

- Draco n'a que 19 ans. Contra Lucius.

- Exactement. C'est un adulte. Opposa James avec ferveur.

- Et est donc en âge de se marier. Rétorqua le Lord.

- Mais pas Harrison ! Je ne laisserais pas mon fils dans les mains d'un Malfoy !

- Mr. Potter. Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix…

- Je refuse que mon fils épouse le votre !

- Il s'agit d'un pacte qui ne peut se refuser. Objecta Malfoy père.

- J'ai dit non à tout cela.

- Mr. Potter, vous ne semblez pas comprendre, il ne s'agit pas d'une offre mais d'un ordre.

- Et que feriez-vous si je ne cède pas ? Répliqua avec hargne le père Potter.

- Je crains que les conséquences pour votre famille soient dans ce cas plus que désastreuses… Il serait triste de voir votre famille ruinée. Comment subvenir aux besoins de 8 enfants sans argents ? Le tribunal vous enlèvera la garde de vos enfants. Votre petit dernier grandira loin de vous, ne sachant même qui vous êtes, et les plus jeunes ne tarderont pas à vous oublier pour leurs nouveaux parents … Imaginez la rage des ainés…

- C'est du chantage ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas les moyens de faire cela. C'est illégal ! Rugit James, maintenant furieux mais ses hurlements furent couverts par les musiques qui résonnaient toujours dans la maison.

- Je suis Lord Malfoy. Peut être ignorez-vous l'étendu de mon pouvoir ?

- Sale bonhomme arrogant. Maugréa James mais en s'avouant qu'effectivement Lord Malfoy contrôlait tout le pays, indirectement certes, mais le résultat était là : il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait, et toute personne sensée craignait d'avoir le célèbre Lord Malfoy pour ennemi.

- Alors ? Insista Lucius, une lueur lasse dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement le père d'Harrison.

- Vous auriez préféré que mon fils choisisse Michel-Ange ou Ambroise ?

- Non ! Mais, pourquoi vouloir à ce point épouser mon fils ?

- Les envies de Draco me resteront toujours incompréhensives … Avoua Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais vous lui cédé tout de même ?

Lucius secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Son fils était une personne extrêmement secrète que lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il était parfois dur d'avoir un génie aussi froid que distant et semblant insensible à tout pour unique enfant …

- Là n'est pas la question. Acceptez-vous ou non ?

- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? Soupira James, se sachant perdu, quand sa femme apprendrait cela… et surtout quand Harrison le saurait… Peut être valait-il mieux mourir tout de suite ? James s'assit sur une chaise, se tenant la tête. Comment pouvait-il « vendre » ainsi son fils ? Etait-il un si mauvais père ? Mais, devait-il risquer de perdre tous ses enfants pour en sauver un seul ?

- Je dois parler à Lily. Finit par répondre James.

Lucius hocha la tête, et fit demi-tour pour quitter les lieux, lâchant à l'intention du père épeuré :

- Contactez-moi quand vous aurez pris votre décision. Mais qu'elle ne tarde pas trop.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harrison regardait avec une impatience grandissante l'horloge accroché au dessus de la tête de son professeur de Sciences et d'Economies Sociales. Il suivait avec passion l'aiguille des secondes qui se rapprochait lentement du 6, annonçant par là la fin des cours et les vacances de Noël… Quand l'aiguille vint se glisser devant le fameux chiffre, Harry bondit, empoignant son sac sous les regards suspicieux de ses camarades

- Mr. Potter ! Rugit le professeur.

- Oui ? Répondit Harrison en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Cela n'a pas sonné !

A ces mots, la sonnerie tant attendue retentit joyeusement provoquant un sourire moqueur de la part d'Harry qui prit néanmoins la peine de répondre à son enseignant :

- Je vous conseille Mr. Bestrani.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le professeur.

- C'est le meilleur Oto-rhino-laryngologiste de la ville ! Répliqua moqueusement Harry avant de s'enfuir devant la mine furieuse de l'homme. Décidément, les professeurs manquaient vraiment d'humour dans ce lycée !

Le jeune homme franchit les grilles du bâtiment en songeant que vraiment, les créateurs de cette école avaient tout fait pour qu'elle ressemble à une prison …

Il se figea quand il vit sa mère, tranquillement assise sur un banc, une valise rose fushia à ses côtés.

- Mon chéri ! L'appela-t-elle sous les rires amusés de ses amis qui étaient derrière lui depuis cinq minutes sans qu'Harry l'ait remarqué…

- Harry-chéri… Va voir ta môman ! Se moqua Seamus qui reçut une tape de la part d'Hermione et un regard emplie de compassion de Ron qui expliqua :

- C'est une dragonne, cette femme… La mère d'Harry, je veux dire. Je te jure. Si tu ne me crois pas, essaie de réfléchir à pourquoi aucun des ses gosses n'est encore mort alors qu'ils passent leur temps à essayer de s'entretuer… Méfie-toi, Seamus, cette femme, c'est le diable incarné !

- N'insulte pas Mme. Potter ! C'est la gentillesse faite femme ! Riposta Hermione, indignée.

- N'écoute pas, Mione'. Contredit Harrison. Ma mère est un démon.

Et sur ses bienveillantes paroles, il se dirigea vers le dit démon qui souriait avec innocence, tenant bien fermement la poignée de la valise.

- Maman. Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

- Langage, Harrison. Le reprit sa mère.

- Alors ? Insista le jeune homme en ignorant les réprimandes de sa mère qui ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça.

- Je viens t'amener ta valise. Tu pars en vacance !

- Hein ?

- On dit Pardon…

- Maman… Qu'est ce tu racontes ? Je reste ici à Noël !

- Non, mon chéri. En réalité, tu vas passer les vacances avec ton fiancé.

- Elle divague ! Hurla Harrison en sortant son portable dans la ferme intention d'appeler le SAMU.

- Non, Harry. To père a signé un contrat de mariage entre toi et …

- Et ? La pressa son fils.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Finit-elle avec une mine désolée très peu sincère alors qu'intérieurement elle rayonnait. Pour la mère d'Harry, il était plus qu'évident que l'héritier Malfoy était la personne qui correspondait le mieux à son fils.

- Dit-moi, Ron, on est en Avril ?

- Non.

- Ah. Pas de poisson d'Avril alors. Et Papa est toujours en vie ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas une blague, je ne suis pas folle non plus, ni malade, personne n'est mort, je ne suis sous aucune substance illicite, ni sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois me marier avec Malfoy ?

- Parce que vous allez bien ensemble ! Et je veux une jolie photo de mariage sur ma table de chevet !

Harrison secoua la tête avec dérision. Il était clair pour lui qu'il ne se marierait pas avec Malfoy. Il allait négocier avec l'homme en question… Mais là, il devait partir avec eux. Passer un peu de son précieux temps en compagnie de ce homme si arrogant, moqueur, sadique, séduisant, sournois, menteur, … Il n'allait pas survivre !

- Un feu d'artifice. Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de la valise rose.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux un feu d'artifice pour mon enterrement … Expliqua Harry avant de se diriger vers la grosse Berline Noire qui se glissait devant le lycée.

A sa venue, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes dans les sifflements admirateurs des lycées présents. Harrison se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière avec un soupire désespéré et tira un coup sec pour faire entrer sa valise qui s'était coincée dans la porte. Naturellement, la poignée de la valise céda dans une grand « Crac » et Harry partit en arrière peu gracieusement jusqu'à heurter une surface dur. Il grognait de mécontentement quand un rire s'éleva. Harrison se releva d'un bond et heurta le plafond du véhicule dans un bruit sonore faisant s'accentuer le rire cristallin.

- Malfoy ! Beugla Harry en voyant que la surface dur qu'il venait de heurter était en réalité le torse du blond… Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi musclé ?

- Mr. Potter. Le salua Draco.

- Je viens pour négocier ! Se lança déjà Harry avec fougue.

- Je refuse toute tentative de négociation. Répliqua immédiatement Draco en souriant avec suffisance.

- Mais, Malfoy …

- Non.

- Vous êtes mon professeur, diable ! S'écria Harrison, énervé.

- Faux. Je suis un enseignant dans votre lycée qui n'a jamais eu l'honneur, ou la malchance de vous enseigner !

- Faites pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas non plus !

- Je dois te l'avouer. Nous nous croisons assez régulièrement…

- Et depuis quand me tutoyez-vous ? Et puis, je parie que vous me suivez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours sur mon chemin !

- Si tu deviens mon mari, il serait plus aisé pour nous deux de passer au tutoiement… Et même d'aller jusqu'à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Ironisa le blond.

- Comme vous voudrez, Mr. Malfoy.

Un fin sourire orna en retour les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy qui se contenta de regarder trop devant lui, puis d'énoncer calmement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Déjà ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des montagnes si près de chez nous ! S'étonna Harry, oubliant son énervement.

- Tu devrais revoir tes leçons de géographie. Notre charmante bourgade se situe dans une plaine. Et en général, il n'y a pas de monts dans les plaines. Se moqua de nouveau Draco.

- Mais, cela ne fait que 10 minutes qu'on roule…

- Ou alors le temps passe très vite en ma compagnie. Finit Draco, un sourire malicieux accroché sur ses lèvres.

Dubitatif, Harry baissa les yeux sur sa montre et s'égosilla derechef :

- Cela ne fait que 20 minutes.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais… Tu as une très mauvaise notion du temps ! En même temps, à force de dormir en cours et de faire n'importe quoi la nuit, il est normal que tes capacités aient été un peu endommagées !

- Ne vous moquez pas… Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point ! Cria encore Harry qui avait très vite retrouvé son côté petit rebelle qui, dernièrement, avait pourtant semblé disparaître selon le jugement de sa mère.

- Nous sommes dans un aéroport. Expliqua enfin le blond.

- Sale manipulateur sadique dévergondé du cerveau et de …Attendez, vous n'avez même pas d'aéroport privée ? Voilà qui est indigne des Malfoy ! Se moqua, sarcastique, Harrison.

- Si. Se contenta de répondre Draco, amusé.

- Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous dans un aéroport public ?

- Parce que je le veux.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! S'énerva encore Harrison sous le regard égayé du professeur qui trouvait décidément son petit Harry très divertissant.

- Cela a-t-il autant d'importance ? Est-ce vraiment le sujet qui te préoccupe le plus en cet instant ? Se moqua de nouveau Draco en souriant.

Harrison rougit de nouveau, et sortit enfin de la voiture pour suivre le professeur Malfoy qui s'élançait déjà dans le terminal de l'aéroport semblant parfaitement à son aise.

Harry retint un soupir las. Comment Malfoy faisait-il pour avoir l'air de tout savoir de toutes choses ou toutes personnes ? C'était simplement incompréhensible !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à embarquer. Première classe oblige. C'était la première fois qu'Harrison prenait l'avion, il est vrai que dans une famille nombreuse, les voyages à l'étranger ne sont pas monnaies courantes, et c'est donc quelque peu inquiet qu'il prit place à côté de Draco qui une de plus ne paraissait pas angoissé outre mesure. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi impénétrable … Si cela se trouvait il n'était même pas humain. Mais c'était évident, il ne l'était pas. Peut être était-il un robot que son père avait commandé afin d'envahir le monde qu'il soumettrait à sa tyrannique folie ? Ou alors il était un vampire vieux de plus de 5000 ans ce qui expliquerait son physique parfait et le fait que rien ne paraisse jamais le surprendre ? Mais il était aussi probable que Draco soit en réalité un extraterrestre venu de la planète Uranus dans le but de convertir les hommes à sa foi ? Et peut être même que …

- Harry ? L'interrompit Draco d'un ton étonnement doux.

- Oui ?

- L'hôtesse de l'air te prie de te rasseoir. L'avion va bientôt décoller.

Harrison lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux sans trop savoir pourquoi puis rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en se rendant compte qu'il était debout sur son siège, un pied posé sur l'accoudoir de Draco, tel un conquérant lorgnant sur son empire … Il se rassit en bredouillant des excuses penaudes à l'hôtesse qui lui envoya un sourire indulgent et quelque peu charmeur.

- Merci, mademoiselle. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons de nouveau besoin de vos services.

La voix de Draco avait claqué, froide et distante, et la pauvre femme s'enfuit moins dignement qu'elle ne l'aurait du alors qu'Harry grondait son voisin :

- Pourquoi tu as été si dur avec elle ? Elle était gentille !

- Tu es mon fiancé. En tant que tel, tu ne dois regarder que moi. Déclara presque sans sentiment son dit fiancé.

- Fiancé ? Je te signale que je n'ai jamais dit oui ! Tu m'as forcé en faisant appelle à ton père qui je parie n'a pas hésité un instant à faire chanter le mien …

- Ne hurle pas. Tout le monde te regarde. Et rassie-toi, nous allons décoller ! Le rappela à l'ordre Draco, un infime sourire sur les lèvres.

Un grognement mi-mécontent mi-penaud lui fut retourné accentuant le sourire de l'héritier Malfoy qui secoua la tête avec un désespoir feint sous les regards amusés des autres rares personnes présentes dans la partie première classe. C'est-à-dire un unique couple de personne âgé qui avait d'ailleurs du économiser toute leur vie pour s'offrir ces billets.

C'est un entendant le signal lumineux annonçant que les passagers pouvaient détacher leurs ceintures qu'Harry se rendit compte que l'avion volait déjà dans le ciel, tout occupé qu'il était à s'énerver contre Draco, Harrison ne s'était pas aperçu du décollage de l'appareil…

Débuta alors un long et étonnant voyage partagé entre les cris de colère d'Harry, les paroles faussement désintéressées de Draco, les sourires entendus du vieux couple, les films pour enfants, ceux pour adultes, la musique, le repas de luxe, les cris émerveillés d'Harry dès qu'il voyait un nuage, son étonnement quand il découvrit les étranges toilettes de l'avion, et les discussions entre Harry et Draco où aucun ne voulait laisser le dernier mot à l'autre …

Plusieurs heures après, alors qu'Harry commençait à somnoler et que Draco lisait tranquillement, une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva, faisant paniquer Harrison qui se souvenait que les consignes de sécurité défendaient l'utilisation des téléphones …

Le sourire serein de Draco le rassura quelque peu et s'est timidement qu'il bredouilla :

- Je dois l'éteindre ?

- Oui. Il vaut mieux. Répondit le blond, ayant l'étrange impression de ne plus se trouver face à Harrison Potter, rebelle et impulsif, mais nez à nez avec un jeune homme timide et peu sur de lui …

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchis la barrière des lèvres de Draco qu'Harry plongeait vers son sac, cherchant avec ferveur son téléphone dont la sonnerie ne cessait de retentir lui faisant étrangement pensé à la musique d'un film d'horreur…

Et c'est sous le sourire amusé de Draco que le jeune Potter s'échinait à chercher le précieux objet… Le blond se décida enfin à aider son futur mari et se baissa pour fouiller aux côtés d'Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à désespérer quand la sonnerie s'interrompit pour recommencer semblant les narguer. Finalement, Draco mit la main sur un portable jaune aux motifs de petites fées.

- Qui vend des trucs pareils ? S'étonna Draco en l'éteignant.

Un grognement sauvage s'éleva en réponse alors que l'avion atterrissait …

**TBC ...**

(1) Pour toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas mis les pieds dans un lycée ou collège depuis très longtemps, il s'agit d'une simple référence au carnet de correspondance où les professeurs mécontents notent des observations, 3 observations entrainent un avertissement, et 3 avertissements, une heure de colle (faut pas s'étonner qu'il y est si peu d'élèves en colle !). Bien sûr, les aimables enseignants peuvent également mettre un avertissement directement si la faute est grave ou aller même jusqu'à la colle …

(2) Série de téléréalité dans le genre de Secret Story (un truc où des gens vivent dans une grande maison et … Bah en fait, le genre de truc idiot que regardent les ados pré-pubères !) Désolé à tous les fans !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Un second chapitre, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et mis en favoris ! Cela fait toujours super plaisir ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira …

Aux lecteurs de « Hein ? », le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus !

**Disclamer :** En réalité, je ne prends pas grand-chose à J.K Rowling. Il s'agit d'un UA, j'empreinte quelque uns de ses personnages que j'en suis sûr vous saurez parfaitement identifiés. Et des lieux aussi… Des caractères… Des passés… En fait, j'emprunte quand même pas mal…

**Note IMPORTANTE **: Cette mini-fiction (Qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres, je pense) est un UA sans magie. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages est un monde où l'homosexualité est assez fréquente et normale. Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à des progrès scientifiques (totalement impossible dans la réalité, mais ma fiction est un rêve donc …)

**Résumé :** Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement (ou presque) leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison et que James se rend compte que le dénommé Draco est en réalité professeur dans le lycée, Poudlard, d'Harry …

**Rating :** T (Lime)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame (passé)…

**Famille Potter :**

- James Potter : 41 ans (père)

- Lily Potter : '41 ans. (mère)

- Michel-Ange : 19 ans

- Harrison(Harry) : 17 ans

- Ambroise : 15 ans

- Eléonore : 13 ans

- Cyriaque et Vianney : 11 ans

- Stanislas : 7 ans :

- Raphaël : 5 a ns

- Tancrède : 2 ans

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à une montagne et son plateau. Harrison était médusé. Simplement. Etrange beauté. Calme subtile. Pureté enchanteresse. Un paysage recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le blanc l'entourait. C'était… effrayant et envoutant.

- Wow.

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Draco en observant l'air émerveillé de son futur mari.

- Splendide.

- Tu n'as jamais été à la montagne en hiver ?

- Non. Où logeons-nous ?

- Dans un petit hôtel. J'ai réservé deux chambres. Précisa Draco provoquant un rougissement chez le jeune Potter.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Tu reviens au vouvoiement ?

- Je… Commença Harry avec virulence.

- Oui. Oui. Je sais.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harrison.

- Oui, je sais que tu n'as aucune excuse valable et que tu vas proférer un immense mensonge.

-Espèce de sale tronche de carotte pourri flambé à la banane !

- Pardon ? Hoqueta Draco en riant.

Harry se figea. Le rire de Draco était en parfait accord avec la neige qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Cristallin. Pure. Un peu rauque. Magique. Harry observa le magnifique visage de son interlocuteur qui riait doucement, les yeux fermés. Et il songea que décidemment la beauté légendaire de l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas exagéré…

Mais déjà, le blond s'arrêtait et avançait vers un gros chalet, Harry se précipita derrière lui, quelque peu effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans cette région dont il ne connaissait rien bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénètrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Bonjour ! S'écria une grosse voix avec un étrange accent.

- Bonjour. Répondit Harry alors que Draco hochait la tête.

Le blond s'approcha alors du guichet et commença à parler dans une langue qu'Harry identifia comme de l'allemand. Pourquoi diable ces gens parlaient-ils allemand ?

- Malfoy ! Beugla-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus en France ?

- Non. Nous sommes en Autriche. Répondit Draco, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'Harry avait crié et interrompu une conversation.

- M. Malfoy. Je suis vraiment navré mais… Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre.

Le regard de Draco se fit glacial et il répliqua :

- Comment cela se peut-il ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir réservé deux chambres et avoir reçu la confirmation ce ces réservations.

- En réalité, ma secrétaire s'est trompée et nous avons loué une chambre à une autre personne qui y est déjà installé.

- Et bien, sachez que je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans un hôtel tenu par des tels incapables. Harry, nous partons.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Harrison en voyant l'air désolé, effrayé et coupable du propriétaire qui savait sa réputation fichue si jamais une personne de l'envergure de Malfoy venait à ne pas être satisfait de ses services.

Draco interrogea du regard Harry qui continua :

- Nous pouvons très bien partager une chambre. Donnez nous un lit de camp. Cela fera l'affaire…

- Merci, monsieur ! S'écria le propriétaire, apparemment très soulagé. Chambre 114 au premier étage. Superbe vue, c'est notre meilleure chambre.

- Harry, j'ai parfaitement les moyens de louer une suite autre part.

- Mais non … Je monte ! Sourit Harry au propriétaire qui avait retrouvé son air apeuré.

Draco resta en bas afin de mettre les choses au point avec le directeur de l'établissement qui aurait été bien plus heureux si ce n'était pas l'héritier des Mafoy mais son ami qui était resté clarifier la situation avec lui…

Quand Draco franchit le seuil de la chambre, il fut surpris de voir la valise d'Harry posé dans un coin et de n'apercevoir son possesseur nulle part.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il.

Il remarqua enfin la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'avança et pénétra sur le balcon puis se figea en découvrant Harry un pied sur la balustrade, l'autre dans le vide, la main en visière observant la vallée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

- Descend de là !

Harry sursauta en tomba en arrière, atterrissant dans les bras de Draco qui l'observa, furieux.

Le blond resserra sa prise sur l'élève et retourna à l'intérieur alors que son futur époux se débattait :

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Tu ne vas pas bien ! On ne joue pas aux funambules alors que …

- Nous ne sommes qu'au premier ! Protesta le brun, tout de même un peu penaud.

- Harry, ne fais juste pas ça. S'il te plait.

Harrison, étrangement docile, hocha la tête devant l'inquiétude qui se cachait sous la colère du jeune blond. Draco s'assit sur le lit double, Harry sagement sur ses genoux.

La sonnerie du portable d'Harry retentit de nouveau, brisant l'instant de sérénité entre les deux caractères opposés.

- Quand l'as-tu rallumé ?

- Me souviens plus. Et lâche que j'aille répondre. Répondit Harry en se débattant de l'étreinte de fer de Draco.

- Si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Attends, ce n'est vraiment pas poli de ne pas répondre. Si cela se trouve c'est la même personne que celle qui a tenté de me joindre dans l'avion. C'est peut être important … Argumenta Harry.

- Hum … Fut tout ce que Draco renvoya, occupé à plonger son nez dans le cou d'Harry, peu convaincu par les arguments de ce dernier.

- Et fais pas ça, imbécile de pervers !

- Laisse le sonner, Harry… Là, je suis occupé avec toi … Chuchota Draco d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'Harry qui arrêta de donner des coups, sa respiration se faisant saccadée alors que la main du blond se promenait sur son torse. Il gémit quand cette dernière descendit plus bas, oubliant le téléphone. Draco grogna en sentant les mains d'Harry remonter dans son dos.N'y tenant plus, il retourna son futur conjoint, et doucement approcha ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis… Harry les vit et agacé par la lenteur de Draco, termina le geste du blond, joignant leurs lèvres. Draco reprit immédiatement le contrôle du baiser. Il mordilla la bouche d'Harry, et profita que ce dernier entrouvrait ses lèvres pour insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry sentit son univers explosait alors que Draco entamait un ballet ardent… Délicieux. Draco allongea Harry sur le lit, l'écrasant son poids. Il continua son baiser, laissant ses mains dérivés sur le corps du plus jeune. Harry, tout à son plaisir, ne pensait plus à rien. Oublié le fait que Draco n'était qu'un sale usurpateur… Harrison savourait avec délice le talent de Draco. Il sentit le matelas du lit venir cogner son dos et n'y fit pas attention. Ses mains s'entortillaient dans les fins cheveux de Draco… Il soupira de plaisir puis geignit en sentant le corps de Draco venir s'appuyer contre le sien.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna de plus belle, rappelant Harrison à la réalité. Ce dernier repoussa Draco et se précipita, rougissant, vers le gênant appareil.

- Allo ?

- Harry ?

- Vu que tu appelles sur mon téléphone … Répliqua moqueusement Harry tout en se donnant des claques intérieur pour avoir bassement cédé à Draco. Il 'était censé lui tenir tête et refuser fermement tout chantage du blond, pas se laisser allonger sur un lit et embrasser avec ardeur. Et répondre au baiser en plus. Il secoua la tête alors que la voix au téléphone continuait :

- C'est Vianney.

- Qu'est ce que me veux ?

- Je voudrais savoir si Cyriaque a changé de numéro de portable.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Il ne répond plus.

Harry songea que Cyriaque avait perdu de son génie sur ce coup là. Pas très malin que d'ignorer une tête de mule comme Vianney…

- Oh. Il ne veut plus me parler alors. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Non.

- Mais…Commença à protester son petit frère.

- Les problèmes entre Cyriaque et toi doivent être résolus par vous deux et uniquement vous deux. Vous êtes aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre et je te conseille d'appeler à la maison pour réussir à lui parler. Ou alors, attends de revenir à la maison. Tu rentres bien pour les vacances de Noël, non ? D'ailleurs, tu es pars demain, non ? Tu verras ton cher Cyriaque après-demain au pire.

- Harry, tu sais que je déteste quand tu joues au moralisateur !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime !

- Harry ! Il faut que tu m'aides … Tu sais bien que …

- Non, je ne sais rien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sale menteur… Tu dois m'aider.

- Non. Tu es assez grand, non ?

- J'ai que 11 ans !

- A cet âge, j'avais déjà fait une dizaine de fugues ! Je pense donc que tu es assez débrouillard pour régler tes affaires à la manière des adultes. Ou alors, tu peux opter pour la méthode de Michel-Ange, cela marche parfois … Et puis diable, ce que ça fait du bien !

- D'accord. Abdiqua Vianney en raccrochant au nez d'Harry qui sourit avec moquerie.

- Qui c'était ? Interrogea Draco, d'un ton où perçait la jalousie…A qui son Harry déclarait-il son amour, même de façon ironique ?

- Vianney. Mon frère.

- Oh. Il a des problèmes ?

- Toujours les mêmes. Rétorqua Harry, heureux que Draco ne parle plus de l'incident qui avait eu lieu il y a à peine quelques minutes.

- Explique.

- Hum… Je sais pas trop … Hésita faussement Harry en souriant, fier de détenir quelque chose que Draco ignorait.

- Alors, parle-moi de ta famille.

- Cela peut se faire. Sourit Harrison en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

- J'écoute. L'encouragea Draco.

- J'en parle si en retour tu me parles de ta famille. Et que tu me promets de répondre à _toutes_ mes questions.

- Alors, tu viens sur mes genoux. Imposa Draco.

- Jamais. Pervers !

- Sinon. Pas de réponses à tes questions.

Harrison hésita, se demandant à quel moment il avait perdu son pouvoir sur Draco, au départ, ce n'était pas lui qui mené le jeu ? Mais après tout, il voulait ardemment les réponses à ses questions… Et puis, les genoux de Draco n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça…. Draco sourit en voyant Harry venir s'approcher de lui et se hisser sur ses genoux. Quelle plaisante sensation. Le blond songea qu'avoir son Harry sur ses genoux s'approchait de l'idée du pur bonheur …

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son Harry.

- Ma famille…. En premier, on trouve James Adam Potter, alias mon père. Il est ingénieur. Vraiment pas responsable, il adore ma mère et tous ses enfants, cela en est parfois effrayant de voir combien il peut être à la fois irresponsable, blagueur, joueur et surprotecteur… Vient ensuite ma mère, Lily Elena Potter, née Evans. Douce et forte en même temps. Pas vraiment une mère-poule mais soucieuse que chacun de ses enfants soient heureux. Elle fait de son mieux pour que nous atteignions nos rêves, elle peut aussi être vraiment énervante. Persuadée de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour nous, elle pourra nous forcer à rejoindre telle ou telle personne car elle affirme qu'il en résultera un plus grand bonheur… Et j'avoue qu'elle a souvent raison… Et tes parents ? Interrogea Harry, en se détendant un peu contre Draco dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Mon père, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. C'est un homme d'affaire qui gère un empire financier, mais tu dois surement en avoir attendu parler…

- Effectivement. Il a hérité d'une fortune et en gagné une encore plus grosse. Il est classé 3ème fortune mondiale, non ?

- Oui. Et il se bat pour la deuxième place. C'est un homme en apparence froid et sans pitié, voir cruel. En réalité, c'est un père aimant mais un peu réservé. Souvent absent. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça … Je suppose qu'il aime profondément ma mère même si les démonstrations affectives ne sont pas son fort. Ma mère est une mère-poule, Narcissa Anaëlle Malfoy, née Black. Elle a tendance à toujours être dans l'exagération mais très sincère dans tous ce qu'elle fait. Bien sur, tout comme mon père, elle a son « apparence » de l'extérieur. Perfection incarnée, beauté froide, femme fatale… Tu connais le refrain, non ?

- Ouais… Chez moi, on n'est pas comme cela ! Sourit Harry.

- C'est ce que je constate. Se moqua Draco.

- Sinon, j'ai 8 frères, si tant soit peu que l'on puisse considérer Michel-Ange comme un humain, et 1 sœur. Donc, il y a Michel-Ange, rockeur et débauché, Ambroise, coureur de jupons et briseur de cœur, Eléonore, fervente défenseuse de toutes les causes les plus bizarres et inconnues qu'elle puise dénicher, Stanislas qui a une imagination si grande qu'elle a tendance à empiéter sur la réalité, Raphaël, apparemment il aurait un QI plus élevé que la norme, mais jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne le laisse deviner ! Tancrède, bah, il est pas assez grand pour que je puisse en dire vraiment quoi que ce soit, mais je suis sûr que plus tard il sera peintre vu qu'il s'amuse à dessiner ou peindre avec tout ce qu'il trouve …

- Cela ne fait que 6 frères …

- J'ai gardé les jumeaux pour la fin. Cyriaque et Vianney. Auparavant inséparables, souriants et farceurs. Maintenant c'est … plus tendu entre eux. Cyriaque est un garçon ironique, sarcastique, moqueur souvent de mauvaise humeur mais au fond c'est un ange qui veut comme ma mère que tous ceux qu'il aime soient heureux. Vianney est souriant, aimable, poli et sincère. La douceur même… Ils sont devenus des contraires. En réalité, leur « séparation » date de l'an passé. Ils devaient rentrer en sixième dans le collège de notre ville. Mais Vianney joue d'un instrument, du violoncelle, et a été repéré par une célèbre école de musique. Vianney est un virtuose. Il est parti dans cette pension… Et Cyriaque est resté derrière. Cyriaque est un génie de la langue française. Il suit un cursus pour les surdoués parallèlement à sa vie au collège. Au départ, Vianney était jaloux de ce jumeau plus intelligent que tous admiré, le laissant en arrière plan. Alors il s'est lancé dans la musique pour exister. Et cela a marché. Maintenant, c'est lui qui est admiré… Et Cyriaque est laissé de côté à son tour. C'est sans fin. Ils sont idiots. Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre plus qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre dans le monde mais sont tous deux trop aveuglés par leurs ambitions pour réussir à se rendre compte qu'ensemble, ils seraient un duo admiré et bien plus fort … Je sais pas si tu as compris tout ce que j'ai raconté, c'est un peu embrouillé, non ?

- Un peu. Après tout, c'es toi qui parle alors je ne m'attendais pas à du grand art !

- Sale truc ! Insulta Harry en se retournant pour frapper Draco.

Draco profita du mouvement pour ravie la bouche d'Harry qui après quelques instants le repoussa avec force :

- Sale pervers profiteur !

Draco se contenta d'un sourire paresseux et partit vers la douche en disant :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous n'avons pas reçu de lit de camp. Alors, tu fais comme tu veux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir sur le canapé….

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harrison grogna… L'allemand était définitivement une langue bien étrange. Il regarda l'homme à la carrure imposante gesticulait devant lui et du retenir un énième soupir.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ich verstehe nicht ! Baragouina-t-il soigneusement les quelques mots qu'il avait réussi à apprendre.

- weiss. Wie grosse bist du ? Enchaina l'homme.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! S'indigna Harry en désignant son ventre parfaitement plat.

- Nein… Grosse ! Répéta l'homme en faisant de grand geste de haut en bas.

- Ah ! La taille ?

- Ja… Soupira le pauvre homme et Harry songea que tout de même un vendeur de matériel de ski dans une station touristique pourrait apprendre des langues étrangères.

- 1 mètre 76. One meter seventy six ! Essaya Harry qui fut intensément soulagé quand il vit le regard du vendeur s'éclairer montrant par là qu'il avait compris la tentative de s'exprimer en anglais de son client.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le vendeur observait avec attention son client qui s'était lancé dans une tentative de mimes afin de faire comprendre à l'homme que son ami -parce que appeler Malfoy pour ce qu'il était vraiment était réellement trop compliqué à traduire- allait venir payer, le dit Malfoy entra dans la pièce, son visage aussi froid et indifférent que toujours, le vendeur frissonna car la famille Malfoy était connue dans le monde entier… Draco s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé et un peu moqueur en voyant son Harry pour une fois plus qu'heureux de sa présence…

- Harry, tu aurais du écouter pendant les cours de langue ! Ironisa Draco.

- Je ne fais pas d'allemand, moi. Je fais du russe ! Et puis, franchement, si tu connaissais mon prof d'anglais, tu comprendrais que je suis obligé de dormir pendant ses cours.

- Je connais ton prof d'anglais, Harry …

- Ah ! J'avais oublié que Monsieur Malfoy est professeur…

- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as aucune mémoire. Se moqua en retour le dit professeur.

Le vendeur empêcha Harrison de répliquer en lui fourrant une pair de ski dans les mains manquant de faire tomber son jeune et impertinent client, craignant surement qu'une dispute éclate dans sa boutique…

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la boutique, Draco portant ses skis et bâtons d'un air indifférent, semblant marcher sans difficulté avec ses énormes chaussures de ski tandis qu'Harry manquait de s'écraser par terre à chaque pas qu'il faisait….et ce qui arriva plusieurs fois sous les sourires moqueurs et amusés du blond.

- Tu n'as ni la cervelle, ni les muscles… Je me demande comment tu as fais pour rester encore en vie jusqu'à ce jour là… Ironisa Draco.

- J'ai les deux. Mais là, j'ai mal dormi… Ce canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable. Se plaignit Harry.

- La faute à qui ?

- A toi. On n'invite pas une personne pour la laisser dormir sur le canapé !

- Je t'ai bien proposé le lit… Souligna Draco, un peu déridé.

- Tu étais déjà dedans.

- En général, je ne partage pas… Mais avec toi, j'aurais pu faire un effort … Vu que tu es mon futur mari …

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai pris la décision d'annuler notre « mariage »… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon père pour qu'il signe ce contrat mais sache que sans mon accord, le fameux contra n'est pas valide ! Et je refuse de t'épouser.

- Si seulement, c'était aussi simple… N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que ton père était dans le style super-protecteur… Crois-tu réellement qu'il t'aurait donné en mariage à la première personne venue ?

- Oui, je te propose de changer les termes du contrat… Je te donne autre chose … D'ailleurs pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à te marier avec moi ? Je sais que je suis splendide, intelligent, fort, gentil, aimable, poli, merveilleux, modeste, débrouillard, délicat, généreux, sincère, ….

- Tu n'as jamais skié, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Tu ne t'abuses pas… Mais Ambroise m'a appris, il est parti en classe d'hiver avec son collège… Il m'a montré les gestes, les postures. Cela n'a pas l'air bien difficile ! S'enthousiasma Harry, oubliant tout de suite le fâcheux sujet mais se promettant intérieurement de ne pas laisser le blond s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Nous débuterons donc par la piste la plus simple. Le cours pour enfants… Précisa Malfoy, tout à fait sérieux dans ses propos.

- Non, mais tu rêves là ? Je sais que tu es un adulte, responsable du pauvre mineur que je suis… Mais jamais, tu entends, jamais, je n'irai, moi Harrison Engelmond Potter, sur une piste pour gamins !

- Harrison Engelmond ? Quel nom ! Releva Draco en amorçant des pas en direction de la zone pour enfants.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry courut en sens inverse. Par esprit de contradiction surement ou par fierté… Il cavala à vive allure jusqu'à se trouver face à des « œufs », sans hésiter il doubla la longue file et sauta dans le premier œuf qui passait sous les cris de colère des vigiles. Il ne fut même pas étonné de ne pas entendre la voix de Malfoy, car les Malfoy ne crient pas. Ils gardent leur sang-froid (et pur) quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand Harry atteint enfin le haut de la montagne, il sortit posément de la cabine et lorgna sur la descente un peu trop en pente… C'est à cet instant qu'il songea qu'il avait peut être fait une bêtise… Mais, foi d'Harrison Potter, il ne redescendrait pas par un œuf, cela signifierait qu'il avait perdu… Perdu quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas trop. Mais il est connu que chez les Potter, la fierté et l'orgueil sont les plus grands défauts.

Harry accrocha tant bien que mal ses skis et chuchota :

- Bah… Cela ne doit pas être plus compliqué que ça… Si Ambroise y arrive….

- Harrison. Appela soudain une voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Malfoy… En même temps, il aurait été peu probable qu'une autre personne connût son prénom. La seule chose qui suscita de l'étonnement chez Harry fut le fait que Malfoy est employé son prénom complet ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis le début de ce séjour forcé…

- Oups…. Murmura le concerné dans sa barbe avant de lever les bras au ciel, faisant sursauter une vieille femme qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur la piste, et de crier :

- Bonzaï !

Et sur ce cri de guerre, Harry sauta sur la piste sous les regards horrifiés des personnes présentes qui ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte de l'inexpérience du jeune en le voyant se balancer d'un ski à l'autre à la manière d'un funambule.

De son côté, l'apprenti funambule, comprit bien vite lui aussi qu'Ambroise était décidément un fort mauvais professeur… Son cri de guerre se mua en cri de terreur et Harry dévala la piste à toute vitesse hurlant aux pauvres gens sur son chemin de s'écarter s'ils tenaient à la vie…

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour les autres skieurs, Harry ne tarda pas à s'écraser brutalement dans la neige, son nez heurtant de plein fouet le sol si dur et froid.

- Pourquoi toujours le nez ? Grogna-t-il en se tentant de se relever.

- Car c'est l'organe qui dépasse le plus de ton visage… Répondit une voix.

- Malfoy ! Aide-moi à me remettre debout que je finisse cette descente ! L'accueillit son jeune futur époux comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

- Hors de question.

- Tu as l'intention de me laisser par terre dans la neige en guise de punition ? Parce que je risque de faire une hypoglycémie et alors tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience, et mes parents te traineront en juste, et là même tout ton argent ne pourra rien y faire car tu seras un meurtrier sadique, et mon fantôme reviendra te hanter, et je te léguerais ma sœur pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais vivre en paix, et j'ordonnerais à Michel-Ange d'emménager à côté de chez toi pour que jamais plus tu ne puisses dormir, et à Ambroise de séduire ta mère, et à Cyriaque de parler à ton père qui finira par se suicider, et à Raphaël de…

- Ce n'est pas dans mes idées proches de te laisser mourir ici. Coupa Draco.

Harrison sourit, fier que ses menaces aient porté leurs fruits même si il n'était pas sur d'avoir légalement le droit de léguer sa sœur…

- Je vais en tout premier lieu t'enlever tes skis afin que tu n'essaies plus de te tuer. Et je t'interdis de recommencer une pareille sottise. Tu te rends compte des dangers que tu as courus ? Tu aurais pu mourir, diable !

- T'arrive-t-il de parler normalement ? Releva seulement Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien, occupé à détacher les skis de son fiancé forcé, ce qui n'était pas tâche aisée vu que ce dernier semblait décider à le faire de lui un sourd en babillant telle une collégienne racontant le dernier ragot.

- Et tu comptes me faire redescendre comment si je n'ai plus de ski ? La pente est trop… pentue pour que je puisse y marcher. Et je ne parle même pas de remonter.

- Il est plus qu'évident que je vais te rendre tes skis… Après t'avoir donné quelques cours. Cette piste est une piste rouge. Un niveau relativement difficile.

- Relativement difficile ? S'étouffa Harry.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais c'est une piste pour les fous complètement givrés du cerveau ? Qui aimerait se laisser glisser sur une pente où le risque de mort est constamment présent ?

- Je trouve personnellement cette piste assez agréable. Finit Draco en se saisissant des skis d'Harry puis en se dirigeant vers la forêt qui longeait la piste, Harry pataugeant à sa suite.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est une piste pour les fous complètement givrés du cerveau ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Avec un peu d'entrainement … Contra le blond.

- C'est sûr que pour les gosses de riches qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire de leur temps que de déraper sur de la neige et de payer pour ça … Reprit le rejeton Potter.

- Il est sûr que payer pour aller se trémousser sous des lumières et finir soul allongé sous une table est une occupation beaucoup plus lucrative.

- Mais au moins, on ne risque pas nos vies ! Répliqua Harry.

- Si je passe outre le nombre d'accidents causés par des personnes soules, d'overdose, et autres gaietés de ce genre, je signalerai juste que la bêtise régnant dans ces lieux inutiles finira par tous vous tuer …

- Tordant, Malfoy. Mais au chez nous, cela s'appelle avoir une vie sociale… Un concept que tu ne connais surement pas.

- Que tu crois …. Répondit Malfoy, un sourire mystérieux sur les yeux ?

- Tu n'as tout de même pas une vie de sinistre débauché… Se moqua Harry qui enchaina devant le silence énigmatique du blond :

- Malfoy ? Réponds Malfoy !

- Après tout, mon très cher mari, tu ne sais encore rien de moi. Je ne suis qu'un professeur enseignant dans le collège avec lequel tu te prends le chignon dès que tu l'entrecroises …Se contenta de murmurer le noble héritier avec malice.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco et Harrison se tenaient devant des immenses portes.

- Et bien, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié tes amis…

- Sinon, ils ne le seraient pas.

- De quoi ? Des moitiés ? Interrogea Harry, un air faussement perplexe accroché sur son visage.

- Non mes amis. Répondit avec indifférence Draco

- Arrogant. Se moqua en retour son fiancé.

- Simplet.

- Hypocrite pervers orgueilleux menteur chanteur fils à papa …Malfoy, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je t'insulte ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je veux changer ce contrat pervers, quand je te dis que je ne veux pas aller dans les parcs pour mioches, quand je clame mes qualités, quand …

- Je t'ai écouté quand tu as parlé de ta famille. L'interrompit le blond.

- Sous-entendrais-tu par là que c'est là l'unique fois où tu as daigné prêter une oreille attentive à mes propos ? Crotte de bique ! Voilà que je me mets à parler comme toi …

- Je n'emploierai jamais ce charmant juron … Rectifia Draco, s'autorisant un infime sourire.

- Excusez-vous, messieurs. Monsieur Blaise Zabini me fait vous demander si vous comptiez rester devant la porte encore longtemps.

- Et bien, vous pouvez dire à ce Monsieur Blaise Zabini que Monsieur Draco Malfoy est entrain d'admirer ce paillasson depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et qu'il le trouve tout à fait à son gout ! Lança Harry en souriant joyeusement avant que son tortionnaire, alias Malfoy fils, n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

L'homme qu'Harry supposa être un domestique de ce « petit manoir » pour reprendre les termes de Draco pour décrire l'imposant édifice où demeurerait son ami s'en retourna de là où il était venu non sans laisser la porte délibérément bien ouverte.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien. Enonça Draco.

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Se récria tout de suite Harry en se morigénant intérieurement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se laisser aller à rire ou plaisanter pour le plus grand plaisir de Malfoy alors qu'il était censé être d'une si mauvaise compagnie que le blond l'aurait jeté dehors mais depuis le début de « ses vacances » Harry avait l'étrange impression que passer du temps en compagnie de ce professeur haï devenait une routine, et même un plaisir. Qu'il aimait passer ses journées avec Malfoy. Rien que eux deux. Et en plus, il avait apprécié l'embrasser, s'asseoir sur ses genoux, qui était réellement Malfoy pour lui ? L'héritier d'une fortune colossale aux étranges caprices ? Le génie aux envies incompréhensibles ? Un homme qui enseignait dans son lycée ? Mince, il n'était même pas l'un de _ses_ professeurs ! Et pourtant, il se comportait avec lui comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus. Non, Harry se le répéta en boucle. Il n'était pas un lâche, il ne céderait pas aux ordres et désirs de ce génie glacial et arrogant ! Il allait se battre et refusait de tomber dans les pièges du blond. Il n'était pas une poupée qui renonçait si facilement à ses convictions ! Non, il allait lui montrer, lui, à ce satané Malfoy, ce qu'était un Potter ! Jusque là il avait été gentil, surement parce qu'il … euh … pas parce qu'il avait un peu peur de Malfoy, Harrison Engelmond Potter n'a peur de rien, pas parce qu'il se sentait bien là avec le blond, archi-faux, non s'il avait été docile, c'était uniquement pour se préparer à attaquer : La calme avant la tempête. Voilà une phrase qui reflétait son état d'esprit !

Fier de ses décisions, Harry, qui suivait mécaniquement Malfoy dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir Zabini pour ne pas se perdre, leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire et ne vit pas le principal objet de ses pensées s'arrêtait. En revanche, il entendit clairement des rires s'élevaient alors qu'il se cognait brutalement sur on tourmenteur et retombait en arrière, atterrissant douloureusement sur son pauvre et innocent fessier.

Pendant qu'il grognait en massant son douloureux derrière, il vit une main apparaitre juste sous son nez mais avant qu'il ait pu s'en saisir, quelqu'un enserra sa taille et le remit sur pieds. Des ricanements se firent entendre alors que Draco, car c'était lui qui l'avait relevé, lui déposa délicatement ses lunettes sur le nez, éclaircissant ainsi son monde et lui permettant de découvrir son hôte et ses invités.

- Harry, je te présente Blaise Zabini. Reprit Draco en désignant le mulâtre.

Blaise était un métis de grande taille, des yeux noirs pétillants de bonne humeur, une bouche fine, et des cheveux coupés extrêmement courts. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'un T-shirt blanc ainsi que de baskets. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas au troisième fils du producteur de cinéaste mondialement connu : Erik Zabini qu'Harry aurait plus aisément imaginé dans la peau d'un jeune adulte pourri gâté et aux tendances un peu geeks.

- Enchanté. Retourna Harry au dénommé Blaise qui était apparemment le propriétaire du « petit manoir » en amorçant en mouvement vers le jeune homme mais Draco lui attrapa le bras et le ramena près de lui en enchainant sous les sourires entendus de ses amis :

- Voici Thédore Nott.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux coupés en brosse, lui donnant un étrange air d'hérisson. Une bouche fine, un visage délicat, Théodore Nott flirtait avec l'androgynéité. Le jeune homme était le second enfant, mais premier fils, d'un PDG très en vogue qui avait d'étroits liens avec les entreprises et autres combines Malfoy. Sa tenue vestimentaire ne faisait que renforcer son côté féminin, il portait un jean moulant, un pull en coll V rose pâle et des chaussures italiennes lui donnait un air de mannequin.

- Ravi. Murmura Harry, un peu intimidé de se retrouver face à des personnes qu'il avait souvent eu le loisir de contempler sur les magasines que sa sœur trimballait partout avec elle.

- Et là, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Finit Draco en montrant l'unique fille présente dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une petite brune, une coupe au carré, un visage mignon bien qu'une expression peu avenante vienne le gâchée. Habillée d'une jupe noir moulante et d'un sweat trop large, elle était l'archétype d'une adolescente riche et moderne…La jeune femme était la dernière fille de sa famille, Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'une entreprise Parkinson mais répondit tout de même :

- Charmé.

- Heureusement que nous ne sommes que trois. Sinon, tu aurais eu du mal à trouver d'autres synonymes pour nous témoigner ton plaisir de faire notre connaissance. Intervint une voix profonde et envoutante qui appartenait à Blaise.

- Pansy, Blaise, Théo, je vous présente Harrison Potter, mon fiancé.

- Je préfère Harry et ne compte pas du tout me mar…

- Se marauder pour vous. Interrompit Draco en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui s'apprêtait déjà à contester les dires du blond.

- Me quoi ? Interrogea Harry.

- Te marauder. Répéta Draco sans fournir plus d'explications.

- Ton quoi ? Beugla Pansy.

- Fiancé. Répondit paisiblement Draco.

- A ce propos, je crois que … Commença Harry mais la main de Draco qui se resserra sur sa taille le dissuada d'aller plus, le blond se pencha vers Harry et chuchota :

- Nous en parlerons ce soir… D'accord ?

Harry se figea en sentant le souffle chaud de Draco dans son oreille.

- D'accord ? Insista le blond en lui pressant la taille, le ramenant encore plus près de lui.

- Oui…

- Parfait. Lui sourit Draco en déposant un baiser papillon sous son oreille, provoquant des frissons chez Harry qui s'en voulut tout de suite après. Saleté de corps traitre !

- Est- ce que je viens de voir ce que je viens de voir ? S'époumonèrent Blaise et Pansy d'une même voix stridente.

- Si nous passons outre l'imbécilité de votre question, je suppose que la réponse le plus appropriée serait oui, mais je me vois mal répondre non … Lâcha Théodore en se rasseyant dans le canapé, ou plutôt en s'affalant de tout son long dessus.

- Dray, il faut absolument qu'on te parle ! Poursuivit Pansy en sautillant dans tous les sens qui attrapa le bras de Draco et le tira de force dans une pièce, Blaise à leur suite, tout aussi énervé…

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda Théo à Harry.

- Ouais, merci Théodore.

- Appelle-moi Théo.

- Ok. Et tu peux m'appeler Harry. Approuva Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, à moitié sur Théo qui alluma la télévision.

- Et c'est Un dos Tres ! Cela passe encore à la télé ? S'écria Harry en se relevant.

- Faut croire que oui… Répondit Théo qui profita du départ de l'ami de Draco pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé.

Et sous les yeux étonnés de Théo, Harry se mit à faire la chorégraphie de la série en même temps que les acteurs…

- Tu aimes ça ? S'étonna le brun depuis son canapé.

- Non. Ma sœur était fan et m'a fait apprendre par cœur les chorégraphies et chansons … Admire l'artiste !

Harrison se déhanchait en rythme avec beaucoup de talent et Théo éclata d'un rire frai qui encouragea Harry… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu rire… Il fallait avouer que Draco n'était pas des plus expressifs…

Harry tira la main de Théodore et l'entraina dans sa danse folle et déluré… Plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent entre les rires, les danses, les chants, et la découverte de l'autre…. Théo eut droit à de nombreuses anecdotes sur la famille d'Harry, d'ailleurs il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry était complètement fou… et Harry découvrit en Théo un personnage à l'humour incompris … Les deux jeunes hommes bougeait plus ou moins en rythme en beuglant à tue tête une chanson quand Draco, Blaise et Pansy revinrent. Les trois nouveaux venus se figèrent et ne firent pas un bruit, observant la scène, médusés bien que cela ne transparaisse nullement sur le visage de Draco. Devenaient-ils aveugles ou Théodore Nott était entrain de danser en chantant ? Les visages de Blaise et Pansy se tournèrent vers Draco et la jeune femme chuchota :

- Qui est diable ton Harrison Potter… Je n'ai jamais vu danser Théo, même pas aux bals obligatoires !

- C'est vrai, et qu'est ce qu'il chante faux ! Et ce n'est pas un bal, des beaux ? Ah non, ça marche pas … Ajouta inutilement Blaise.

Harry et Théo s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, Harry écrasant Théo qui grogna :

- Bouge, Harry … Tu m'étouffes !

- C'est ça… J'suis fatiguée, moi !

- Si je meure, tu seras responsable… Pense à la culpabilité d'avoir tué ton ami !

- Rien à foutre …

- Et aux poursuites judiciaires …

Harry se releva d'un bond provoquant un rire chez Théo

- Et tu te dis honnête et généreux ?

- Sale mioche… Répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil en face du canapé occupé par Théo.

Plus loin, Draco ne ressentit non pas un pincement mais un véritable raz-de-marée de jalousie en voyant son Harry si revêche avec lui être si ouvert, aimable, et souriant avec d'autres… Par égard pour son éducation, il se retint de venir soulever Harry pour le serrer contre lui avec force mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se rapprocher du fauteuil d'Harry.

Pansy s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, un sourire sur le visage, elle se positionna au niveau de Théo et son sourire se fit machiavélique quand elle dit :

- Théodore Astrebert Nott …Depuis quand as-tu appris à t'amuser ?

- Je pense que c'est de naissance, même si parfois j'ai des doutes… Répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Théo déclenchant un fou rire chez Harry.

- Mais, Théo, _tu_ _es Théodore Astrebert Nott_. Tu ne peux pas savoir rire ! Répliqua Pansy en faisant une moue désappointée alors que le rire d'Harrison redoublait.

- Pourquoi tu ris, toi ? L'apostropha Théodore.

_- _Pour rien, Théodore _Astrebert _Nott … Répliqua Harry en riant de plus belle.

- Et bien, je préfère Astrebert qu'Engelmond !

- Astrebert ne veut rien dire du tout !

- Parce qu'Engelmond signifie quoi que ce soit ?

- Ben oui… Engelmond… C'est Angel-Monde… C'est l'Ange du Monde !

- Et bien Astrebert… C'est le fin-fond des Astres… Bert vient du grec Bertinos qui signifie fin-fond.

- Ah bon ?

- Evidemment ! S'écria Théo, vexé de ne pas être cru

- Il raconte n'importe quoi… Eut la bonté de préciser Blaise.

- Parce que tu parles grec toi maintenant ? S'égosilla Théodore.

- Non, mais Draco, oui !

- Traitre ! Lâcha l'héritier Nott en se tournant vers le blond qui lui renvoya un sourire railleur.

- D'ailleurs, Harry raconte des foutaises ! Précisa l'héritier Malfoy.

- Pardon ? Se récria Harrison sous les regards goguenards des autres.

- Engelmond vient du prénom Edmond, tu es « Celui qui subit la tempête ».

- M'en fous, je préfère ma version ! Lâcha dédaigneusement Harry amenant des sourires amusés sur toutes les lèvres.

- Et le mien, Dray ?

- Astrebert vient du prénom Guillaume qui est « L'homme solitaire »

A ces mots, Harrison se remit à rire encore plus fort entrainant avec lui les autres, mis à part Draco qui se contenta d'un sourire détendu attirant à lui les regards clairement suspects du reste de ses amis.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Plusieurs heures après, les quatre amis étaient dans la chambre de Blaise. Draco assis dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les prénoms dans la main Blaise étendu de tout son long sur son lit, Pansy à ses côtés, se bataillant pour avoir plus de place Théodore et Harry étaient par terre, mais autant Harry semblait décider à faire l'étoile de mer, Théo se tenait bien droit, appuyé contre le rebord du lit de Blaise. Tous quatre avaient appris à se connaitre, avaient joué à divers jeux, avaient eut de sympathiques crises de fou-rire auxquelles même Draco avait participé… Ils en étaient revenus à leur première occupation, à savoir la signification des prénoms.

- Donc, Pansy vient de la Pansée, la fleur mais est également une insulte contre les homosexuels, pas de chance, ma belle. Blaise est « L'homme inquiet », Théodore est « Celui qui règne sur la Terre », Harrison est « La fleur secrète de la Terre »…

- Tu es sous mes ordres, petite fleur ! Gronda Théo avec un air machiavélique.

- Je proteste ! Beugla en retour Harry, se relevant soudainement et manquant de s'écraser par terre.

- Tu oses contester mes dires ? Le nargua Draco.

- Traduction… Réclama piteusement Harry.

- Quelle manque flagrant d'éducation … Se moqua Blaise d'un ton faussement guindé.

Après que Pansy est eu l'aimable politesse de traduire le langage malfoyen au fiancé de ce dernier, Harry reprit :

- Ce bouquin raconte n'importe quoi… Mon prénom signifie autre chose !

- Je sais. Ce livre ne donne pas la signification du prénom mais le caractère du prénom, et donc de la personne qui le porte… Le prénom Pansy n'existe pas dedans… Sinon, Théodore signifie par exemple « Don de Dieu », et Blaise….

- Mais je ne suis pas une fleur ? Je n'ai pas le caractère d'une fleur ! Le coupa Harry, furibond contre le livre qui reposait posément sur les genoux de Draco.

- Moi, je suis un roi… Se félicita Théodore, ignorant les lamentions d'Harrison.

- Parce que Draco existe, tu crois ? S'énerva Pansy, vexé que son prénom ne soit pas connu du livre.

- Non … Fut contraint de répondre Draco.

- Et bien cherchons vos seconds prénoms …On l'a déjà fait pour Théo et moi … Les encouragea Harry qui était fasciné par l'origine des prénoms.

- Pansy Héliodora Parkinson. Lâcha l'unique fille d'un ton de nouveau réjoui.

- « La femme de feu » … Dis-donc, cela correspond drôlement bien…

- Moi je veux aussi savoir ! S'écria Blaise sous le regard amusé des autres.

- Je parie que tu t'appelles Blaise Antoinette … Se moqua Harry qui connaissait une personne de ce nom, et il partit tout seul dans un fou-rire qui laissa ses nouveaux amis perplexes.

- Mais non, c'est Blaise Orphée …

- « Celui qui porte la flamme » Lut Draco.

- Tu veux porter Pansy ? Rit Théo.

- Silence ! Intervint Pansy, boudeuse. Et Draco ?

- Draco Lucius Alastair Cyprien. Répondit ce dernier, curieux.

- Evidemment, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde, n'est ce pas ? Grogna Harry en se saisissant du livre, effleurant au passage les cuisses de Draco qui frissonna.

- Je suis un Malfoy, que veux-tu ?

- Alors, Lucius est « L'homme sobre »… Cyprien est « Celui qui juge » et Alastair « Celui qui triomphe » … C'est fout comme cela ne te ressemble absolument pas !

- Draco, un homme sobre ? Laissez-moi rire… Lâcha Blaise.

Harry releva le regard, interrogateur… Draco lui avait depuis le début paru comme le professeur impeccable, tiré à quatre épingles, au sang-froid et sans aucune vie sociale… Devant les questionnements qui se lisaient dans le regard d'Harry, Draco sourit moqueusement, regard que surpris Pansy qui s'écria d'une voix haut perchée :

- Allons en boite !

- Ouais !

- On ne peut pas… Harry n'est pas majeur … Opposa le blond.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu es qu'un moche, alors !

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'énerva Harry en se jetant sur Théo, un coussin en main dans le but de l'étouffer, ou de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, ou juste par réflexe …allez savoir !

Mais avant qu'Harry ait pu atteindre sa cible, une musique s'éleva doucement :

_Bali Balo dans son berceau_

_Bandait déjà comme un taureau_

_Fils de putain lui dit sa mère_

_Tu bandes déjà mieux que ton père._

_Ah Ah, Bali Balo est un salaud ! _

Aussitôt, Harrison se jeta sur Draco qui était assis sur le fauteuil dans lequel était tombé son portable quelques heures plutôt mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher …La chanson un peu trop débauché continuait de retentir sous les éclats de rire de Blaise et Théo tandis que le regard de Pansy se faisait machiavélique quand elle observa le doux sourire, si rare, qui ornait les lèvres de Draco… Elle avait toujours su qu'il faudrait un jeune homme avec du caractère pour convenir à Draco mais n'avait jusque là jamais réussis à mettre le doigt sur la perle rare … Il semblerait donc que l'héritier Malfoy ait trouvé lui-même celui qui lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'il fut étonnant de voir Draco, modèle de froideur en compagnie du fléau ambulant qu'était Harry … Ce dernier parvint enfin à mettre le doigt sur son téléphone et s'en prendre le temps de redescendre du fauteuil il décrocha alors que le blond se ravissait d'avoir son fiancé sur ses genoux bien qu'il supposa que le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention à rien.

- Allo ?

- Harry ?

- Non, la reine d'Angleterre. Que puis-je pour vous, sir ?

- Tu aurais pas vu mon boxer rouge ?

- Michel-Ange l'a mangé.

- C'est Michel-Ange au téléphone, imbécile ! Gronda la voix.

- Oups … Je voulais dire Stanislas, ma langue a fourché…

- Idiot ! Tu sers vraiment à rien…

- Tu me vexes là ! Fit semblant de se peiner Harry.

- Harry, c'est toi ? Demanda une autre voix alors que Michel-Ange beuglait pour qu'on lui rendre le téléphone.

- Eléonore ? Tenta Harry.

- Insinuerais-tu que j'ai une voix de fille ?

- Oh, Ambroise ! Qu'est ce tu veux ?

- Tu pourrais dire à maman que Marie-Camille est ta copine ?

- Je suis gay.

- Nan, bi ! Opposa son petit frère.

- Ah bon ? M'en voilà ravi ! S'extasia Harry.

- Harrison, s'écria une voix par derrière, il faudrait que tu appelles tes amis, ils s'inquiètent et tu as oublié de leurs donner ton nouveau numéro de portable, crétin !

- Pas de vulgarité dans ma maison ! Gronda une autre voix.

- C'est pas ta maison, Raphaël. Lâcha quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry identifia comme Cyriaque au l'écoute du ton cynique.

- Je pourrais parler à maman, s'il vous plait ? Minauda Harry.

- Pour lui dire que c'est toi qui sort avec Marie-Camille ?

- Si tu veux, mais passe la moi

- Avec plaisir… MAMAN !

- Eloigne le téléphone de tes oreilles quand tu hurles, idiot ! S'époumona en retour Harry dans le téléphone.

- Mon chéri, c'est toi ?

- Maman ? Hésita Harrison, étonné par le « mon chéri » tout doux qui ne ressemblait pas à sa mère.

- Evidemment… Continua la voix d'un ton bien trop perché.

- Papa ! Passe-moi, maman…

- Là, on ne peut pas, elle empêche Stanislas de mettre le feu à ta chambre… Il est persuadé qu'elle envahit par des navets volants !

- Bon, alors je voudrais parler à Tancrède. Lâcha Harry.

- Tiens…

- Tancrède ? Demanda Harry.

- Ga …Mrrr… Harou ?

- Oui, mon cœur… C'est tonton Rirou ! Tu veux savoir un secret ?

- Noui…

- La chambre de Stanislas, tu sais Staniplaf… Et bien, cela ferait très plaisir à maman si tu allais peindre partout dedans !

- Ga …

- Tu as compris, Tancrède ?

- Mrouphh …

- Alors, à bientôt, et donne mon bonjour à Cyriaque ! Finit Harry en raccrochant qui ajouta ensuite pour ses amis :

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment on enlevé le haut-parleur …

Face à lui, les quatre autres personnes présentes le regardaient comme s'il était fou, enfin plus fou qu'avant, bien qu'une lueur amusée demeure dans le regard de Draco et Harrison se surprit à vouloir faire perdre son parfait contrôle au blond…Un nouveau défi pour tonton Rirou !

- Hum… Il a quel âge Tancrède ? Finit par lâcher Pansy, suspicieuse.

- Je sais pas trop… 1 an ? 2 ans ? 3 peut être ? En tout cas, il a moins de 5 ans ! Affirma Harry, très fier de lui.

- Et dire que je croyais qu'il exagérait quand il parlait de sa famille… Soupira Théo.

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Quand Draco et Harrison dans leur hôtel, Harry se précipita sur la salle de bain… Sur le chemin du retour, il était tombé dans une flac de neige mélangé à de la boue et ne se sentait donc pas très propre …

Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil, et laissa ses pensées dériver. Le bruit de la douche, de l'eau frappant le sol l'amena à songer à Harry … Harry … Draco ne parvenait pas à étouffer cette envie de possession qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant… Quand il avait demandé à son père de le laisser faire un stage dans un lycée s'était dans le but de voir si son autorité était assurée, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un gamin comme Harrison Potter. Au début, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, sans jamais s'accorder plus qu'un regard, bien sûr, Draco ne tarda pas à entendre parler du jeune homme dans la salle des profs, il ne l'avait pas personnellement dans l'un de ses cours mais d'après ses collègues, c'était une chance inouïe, le gamin, s'il daignait venir en cours, était insolent, turbulent, voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, inattentif, bavard, irrespectueux… Ses résultats, à part dans les matières artistiques où il étonnait tout le monde, sans être désastreux n'étaient pas brillants non plus, il était également un bon sportif et le proviseur ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son jeune élève avait sauté par-dessus les grilles sans plus de difficultés … Draco avait donc pensé que l'élève bien qu'atypique était un adolescent s'amusant à défier toute forme d'autorité. Mais un jour, il avait reçu l'ordre, ou la demande pour être exact, de surveiller le jeune homme durant son heure de colle … Et là, l'héritier Malfoy avait découvert un jeune homme d'une beauté captivante, au répondant mordant et amusant, à l'humeur changeante, qui se laissait facilement emporté par ses émotions mais était capable d'un parfait sans froid si il en avait besoin … Et sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, il avait fini par d'y attacher … jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne supportait plus de voir les jeunes filles ou jeunes hommes lui tournaient autour, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui quand il revenait boitillant en cours, qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de passer plus de temps encore en sa compagnie, …. Jusqu'à qu'il se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux… Draco avait mis longtemps à l'admettre. Alors qu'il n'était sensé ne rester qu'un mois tout au plus dans ce lycée, son stage s'éternisait, il ne parvenait pas à se séparer d'Harry. Il voulait l'avoir avec lui le soir en rentrant chez lui … L'héritier Malfoy avait alors tenté d'analyser ses sentiments, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, mais jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un comme il désirait Harrison. En réalité, ce furent ses deux gardes du corps qui lui ouvrirent pleinement les yeux sur ses sentiments, les deux hommes dénommés Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe à moins que ce soit l'inverse, Draco ne savait pas vraiment, avaient écrit un poème pour l'un de leurs amis dont le nom lui échappé, qui voulait déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aimait. A la lecture de ces quelques mots, Draco se rendit compte que oui, il était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harrison Potter …

A partir de là, il avait demandé à son père de faire jouer ses relations pour qu'Harry soit forcé de l'épouser … Ce n'était peut être pas très fin ou délicat, mais Draco ne voyait pas d'autres solutions… Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour conquérir un élève avec qui il passait son temps à se crêper le chignon ? Il se voyait bien le draguer entre deux cours … Ridicule… Il avait donc un peu forcé les choses et le résultat ne lui déplaisait pas … Loin de là, passer ses vacances avec Harry était une chose fantastique et même si le jeune homme en question se refusait à l'avouer, il était clair qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui… Rien qu'à voir comment il l'avait embrassé, semblant vouloir se fondre en lui…

Songeant à cela, Draco sentit son corps réagir, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il lui parvint des images très peu catholiques comme dirait sa mère ….

L'hécatombe eut lieu quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'une serviette négligemment noué autour de sa taille, pas gêné pour deux sous et lâcha :

- J'ai oublié mon pyjama …

Draco n'écoutait pas une seule parole de ce que venait de débiter son fiancé, trop occupé à suivre le chemin d'une goutte d'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps d'Harry, se faufilant en les muscles finement taillés glissant sur la peau un peu matte, et ayant l'air si douce pour finir par venir mourir dans la serviette, sur les délicates hanches du jeune homme…

- Malfoy ? Tu me passes le jogging là bas ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, se levant et s'approchant d'une démarche féline d'Harry qui recula prudemment tout en se disant que le jogging n'était pas dans cette direction …

- Harry… Souffla Draco tout contre son oreille, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans son corps

- Jogging ?

Draco ne répondit pas alors que sa bouche allait caresser le visage d'Harry, que ses lèvres frôlaient le front, le nez, les joues, se posaient en baiser papillon sur les paupières de l'autre jeune homme provoquant des frissons dans le corps d'Harry qui ne réagissait pas, ne parvenant qu'à savourer le si doux contact … Quand le blond vint emprisonner ses lèvres avec passion, Harry passa ses bras derrière le cou de Draco pour se maintenir autant que pour venir toucher les fins cheveux de l'héritier Malfoy. Sentant Harry répondre, Draco accentua son baiser, mordillant avec douceur la lèvre d'Harry qui gémit en ouvrant la bouche, à ce son, le corps de Draco se tendit encore plus tout contre celui du brun, et il laissa sa langue envahir sans pudeur la bouche de son fiancé, bientôt ses mains vinrent encercler la taille du brun, et ils tombèrent au sol, Draco emprisonnant un Harry qui ne demandait pas mieux, les mains de ce dernier descendirent de la chevelure de son tortionnaire pour venir se perdre en infimes caresses sur son dos. Le baiser s'arrêta et Harry inspira doucement, béat alors que la bouche de Draco descendait le long de son cou, venant le chatouiller, une main maintenant toujours Harry tout près de lui, Draco laissa l'autre découvrir le torse du brun qui gémit plus fortement pendant que Draco laissait échapper un grognement de satisfaction en embrassant le nombril de son fiancé qui était maintenant allongé de tout son long par terre, arquant son corps pour un plus grand contact avec le blond.

- Malfoy… Grogna-t-il quand celui-ci laissa sa main arrivait au niveau de la serviette

- Hum …

Le blond avait commencé à lécher le torse d'Harry qui avait l'impression de fondre tout simplement dans l'étreinte possessive de son futur mari, ayant totalement oublié le fait qu'il était contre ce mariage, et savourant seulement les caresses exquises …

- Je ne crois pas que …

La main de Draco vint effleurer sa cuisse tendue à l'extrême lui faisant lâcher un son rauque proche du grognement tandis que la bouche du blond s'acharnait sur son téton, le suçant avec délice, le mordillant avec force, le cajolant avec tendresse… Libérant Harry de l'étreinte de fer dans laquelle il le maintenait depuis le début, le second bras de Draco vint mimait l'acte d'amour au creux du nom brille du brun qui laissa échapper un cri quand la seconde main de Draco titilla l'extrémité de son sexe bien trop tendu qui lui semblait sur le point d'exploser …

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone portable de Draco retentit faisant sursauter Harry qui poussa Draco loin de lui, se releva, attrapa son jogging et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain …

Draco laissa un grognement rauque frustré lui échapper et décrocha brutalement :

- Oui allo ?

- Draco-chéri ? C'est maman…

- Mère… Lança extrêmement froidement le concerné.

- Je te dérange ?

- Oui.

- Tant pis… Répliqua la femme alors que Draco demandait au ciel pourquoi il avait une mère aussi cruelle …

- Que voulais-tu ?

- Et bien, en fait, je sais que tu es avec ton fiancé et tout et tout … Mais en fait, je ne le connais pas, et j'aimerai le rencontrer… Je te propose donc de venir passer Noël au manoir… Ce sera une petite réception, intime…

- Entendu … Lâcha Draco.

- Bon, et bien à demain alors !

- Demain ? S'étonna Draco mais sa mère avait déjà raccroché …

Dans la salle de bain, Harry enfila son jogging, le rouge aux joues… Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Draco… Déjà il sympathisé avec les amis de son tortionnaire, puis avec l'homme lui-même, et il se prenait à apprécier …Diable, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jeune adolescent sujet à ses hormones ! Ce qu'il était un peu en réalité mais il avait l'habitude de voir les autres céder sous ses paroles alors que là, un geste de Draco, et il lui tombait dans les bras…. C'était honteux et indigne de lui… Si sa mère avait su ça, elle qui avait surnommé durant ses années de fac « la vierge farouche », se refusant à tous, en particulier à James Potter qu'elle jugeait aussi immature qu'agaçant. Et dire qu'elle avait fini mariée avec celui qu'elle méprisait tant. Et lui qui se laissait emporter par le flot de sentiments qui s'emparait de lui dès que le blond s'approchait un peu plus près que ce que la norme voulait.

Harry finit par ressortir de la salle de bain pour découvrir l'objet de ses pensées qui s'acharnait sur son téléphone grognant avec mauvaise humeur dans le combiné :

- Mère … Noël, c'est dans trois jours…. Nous ne viendrons que dans trois jours pour un déjeuner… Pas avant … Mère, décrochez, je sais que vous êtes là !

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé, il était rare de voir Draco s'énervait contre quoi que ce soit, à part lui évidemment, mais dès que le blond croisa son regard, ses joues s'échauffèrent de nouveau à son plus grand malheur.

- Mère désire que nous passions la fête de Noël avec elle et père … et réclame notre présence dès demain, ce à quoi je me refuse.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry passant outre l'incident qui avait précédé.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Et si j'en avais envie ?

- Pourquoi en aurais-tu envie ? Répliqua Draco.

- Pour ne plus être seul en ta présence.

- Alors, cela renforcerait ma décision de ne pas obéir à ma mère.

- En fait, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse rebelle ! Se moqua Harrison paisiblement, sur le ton du badinage.

- Mon nom associé à ces mots sonne faux.

- Mille excuses, je voulais dire que tu n'es qu'un prétentieux jeune homme défiant l'autorité parentale !

- Voilà qui est mieux… Sourit Draco, ravi de voir Harry se comporter normalement.

Harry fit une fausse courbette et tira un chapeau imaginaire dans une imitation d'un arrogant aristocrate très réussite.

- Ce soir, je prends le lit. Et toi le canapé.

- Je ne dormirais jamais dans un canapé. Réfuta immédiatement le blond.

- Même pour me faire plaisir ? Minauda Harry en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

- Jamais. Répéta le blond.

- Insensible !

- Mauvais manipulateur… Chuchota Draco, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- Sans cœur.

- Simplet.

- Sombre idiot ! Se vexa Harry

- Divin roi des imbéciles…

- Magnifique tas d'arrogance.

- Splendide naïveté.

- Merveilleuse personnage prétentieux.

- Captivant inconscient….

Toute à leur jeu, Harry ne remarqua pas que ses insultes devenaient de plus en plus des compliments contrairement à Draco qui s'en amusait et s'étonnait du sentiment de calme et de bonheur qui s'emparait de lui.

- Enivrant blondinet…

- Adorable garnement…

- J'suis pas adorable ! Se renfrogna Harry.

- Si

- Non.

- Nous avons passé l'âge de ces jeux, tu ne crois pas, Harry ?

La manière dont le blond susurra son prénom fit monter le sang aux joues d'Harrison qui se frappa intérieurement, pourquoi rougissait-il à longueur de temps ?

Grognant, le jeune homme partit s'enfouir sous les draps du lit alors que Draco lui précisait qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de dormir dans le canapé…

Harry entendit ensuite l'eau de la douche couler et commençait à somnoler quand son futur époux s'allongea à côté de lui, il avait beau si attendre, il n'en frissonna pas moins pour autant …

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, il n'était ni tendu ni mal à l'aise, juste apaisant … Etrangement apaisant songea Harry, ce silence aurait du être lourd de menace et de non-dits mais il était uniquement calme et délicat, agréable et reposant.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Harry rompit le silence mais Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite… puis finit par lâcher ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vouloir m'épouser moi, Harry Potter, fils de deux restaurateurs qui ne sont propriétaires que d'un petit restaurant dans une ville perdue ? Pourquoi moi alors qu'il y a tant d'autres jeunes hommes beaux et gentils qui tuerait père et mère pour t'épouser ? Pourquoi moi alors même que je t'exècre ?

- Pourquoi pas toi dans ce cas ? Eluda Draco, sachant pertinemment que s'il susurrait à l'oreille d'Harry un « Parce que je t'aime » cela passerait assez mal.

- Malfoy, tu es un prof dans mon lycée, tu es riche à n'en plus savoir que faire, tu es un génie, tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, des garçons qui t'admirent ou plus, ton père cède à tout tes caprices, tu considérais comme l'un des prodiges de notre société, les médias vantent tes qualités, flattent ta personne à longueur de temps, les gens vénèrent le sol sous tes pieds ! Et, toi, tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi de forcer un élève de ton lycée aux notes moyennes, réputé pour être aussi insolant qu'agaçant, qui énervent les autres professeurs par ses absences répétées, ses paroles ironiques, son comportement désabusé et son inattention et avec lequel tu te disputes dès que tu as le malheur de le croiser !

- J'ajouterai à ton autoportrait, un élève au physique d'ange, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, à la conversation intéressante si tant soit peu qu'il le désire, doux et compréhensif sous ses airs de rebelle, et j'en passe … Harry, tu es un garçon rempli de qualité …

- Pas plus qu'un autre ! Protesta encore le jeune homme qui avait rougi sous l'avalanche de compliments si rares habituellement chez Malfoy.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux. Répliqua le blond.

- On en revient au début pourquoi !

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore _Songea alors Draco avant de répliquer à haute voix :

- Bonne nuit.

- Eh, ne m'ignore pas, Malfoy.

Le blond ne fit pas attention aux propos de son cher futur époux et se retourna sur le côté avant de fermer doucement les yeux.

- Malfoy ! S'énerva Harry.

Pourquoi ce satané blond ne lui répondait plus ? Où étaient passées ses manières d'aristocrate ? Couper courts à une conversation n'est pas correcte. Enervé, Harry se rapprocha du blond et lui tira sur le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui, oubliant qu'il n'était pas censé chercher le contact avec Malfoy, au contraire… Pourtant, en sentant la peau si douce ses bras, il ne put retenir un frisson ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'autre personne présente dans le lit qui se retourna soudainement pour venir encercler la taille d'Harry d'une poigne possessive songeant avec délice qu'il était un heureux hasard : les deux jeunes hommes dormaient uniquement vêtu d'un vieux bas de jogging pour l'un, et 'un fin pantalon de soi pour le second mais tous deux étaient torses nus …

Draco rapprocha Harry de lui jusqu'à que le dos de ce dernier se retrouver collé contre le torse du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur surprenant Harry qui arrêta de se débattre.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire, Malfoy ?

- Comme tu semblais si empresser de me faire revenir vers toi, j'ai exaucé des désirs, Harry … Répondit malicieusement Draco.

- Je voulais te parler :

- Je t'écoute …

- Mais lâche-moi, alors ! Grogna Harry.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais passé au tutoiement … J'en suis fort aise ! Sourit Draco en fermant les yeux bien que gardant sa main fermement placé autour de la taille d'Harry qui grogna de nouveau.

- Cela faisait bizarre d'insulter quelqu'un en le vouvoyant …

- Hum …

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? S'écria Harry, vexé.

- Quelque fois …

- Sale …

- Dors. L'interrompit le blond.

- Je ne t'obéis pas !

- Si tu désires passer ta nuit à parler … Je t'en prie, mais méfie-toi, demain, nous allons avoir une rude journée …

- Comment ça ? On ne retourne pas voir Théo et les autres ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu encore les voir ? Lâcha l'héritier Malfoy en rouvrant les yeux, la jalousie clairement présente dans son ton ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry dont un sourire machiavélique vint envahir le beau visage.

- Le corps fin de Théo est un appel auquel je ne peux résister… La bouche pulpeuse de Blaise n'attend que moi, et les splendides jambes de Pansy ne peuvent que capter mon regard si bien que rien d'autres qu'eux n'a d'importance pour moi … Dites-moi, mon cher époux, vous n'êtes pas contre les parties de jambes en l'air à plusieurs ?

Un son rauque et coléreux s'échappa en réponse de la bouche de Malfoy qui poussa Harry sur le dos, prenant place au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille mais le sourire du petit brun ne partit pas et il continua son éloge des amis de son futur époux :

- Les charmantes petites fesses de Pansy… Hum…. Quel délice ! Les mains rugueuses de Blaise, je rêve de les sentir parcourir mon corps, je meurs d'envie de faire crier de plaisir Théo, et que Blaise me supplie de le prendre sauvagement pendant que Pansy me ferait subir milles délices et …

Draco l'interrompit en se jetant sur sa bouche, la dévorant voracement, Harry répondit aussitôt et une petite voix en lui se demanda si il n'avait pas fait exprès de provoquer le blond afin d'arriver à ce résultat… Il l'ignora et préféra placer ses bras autour du cou de son tortionnaire, caressant les soyeux cheveux avec tendresse, laissant ses doigts glissaient sur le cou de l'autre en de douces caresses. Draco maltraitait la bouche de son Harry avec ferveur et application, mordant, léchant, grognant, appréciant les infimes gémissements que laissa échapper sa victime un peu trop consentante. Se séparant avec regret afin de respirer, le blond lâcha, la voix encore plus rauque qu'auparavant :

- Tu es à moi. Uniquement à moi. Et je ne partage pas….

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un objet.

- Non, tu es bien plus … Mais tu n'en demeures pas moins ma propriété privé et le seul qui peut te toucher, c'est moi !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la propriété privée ?

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Draco.

Harry grogna pour la forme mais n'insista pas et essayait de se rendormir quand il sentit des lèvres fines se posaient sur son front. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le doux baiser et fit comme s'il ne savait pas à qui appartenaient les lèvres, après tout, il avait bien le droit à un peu de plaisir … même s'il n'avouerait jamais que le baiser de Draco était responsable d'un sentiment autre que de la colère chez lui …

Le jeune finit par trouver le sommeil, se sentant étrangement en sécurité aux côtés de Draco ….

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il devait être environ deux heures du matin, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et s'apprêta à secouer Draco pour le réveiller quand il se rendit compte du calme que reflétait le visage du blond… La face endormie de Malfoy était encore plus belle, si c'était possible, de celle qu'il affichait habituellement … Détendu et confiant, le blond captivait Harry plus encore qu'avant. Ce que ne savait évidemment pas Harrison, c'était que jamais personne n'avait dormi avec Draco car celui-ci refusait que quiconque puisse s'approchait de lui alors qu'il dormait, même ses amis les plus proches ne l'avait vu que somnolait …

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées trop câlines qui lui envahissaient le cerveau, Harry secoua fermement l'épaule de Draco qui laissa échapper un soupir et attrapa Harry par la taille pour le coincer face à son torse nu, Harrison se tortilla dans l'espoir de se décoincer de la position quelque peu inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait mais ne parvint pas à faire lâcher prise à l'endormi qui semblait l'avoir pris comme peluche … Si tant soit peu qu'on puisse associer le mot « peluche » avec Malfoy …

- Malfoy … Appela Harry.

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui agaça encore plus le jeune Potter, qui détestait être ignoré, et s'écria plus fort :

- Malfoy. Faut que je te parle !

Le silence sembla le narguer de nouveau, ce qui ne découragea pas Harry qui reprit de plus belle :

- Malfoy, je pars rejoindre Blaise.

Aussitôt le blond se réveilla, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son fiancé désigné :

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dors, Harry …

- Ah, tu es réveillé … Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse !

- Hum … Grogna Draco, pas très réveillé.

- Tu as dit qu'on parlerait de l'annulation de ce contrat de mariage ridicule ce soir ! Tu as promis … Et tu as oublié.

- Mais non. Je n'ai pas oublié. Seulement pour moi, il n'y a pas de discussion, ce contrat n'est pas annulable. Point barre.

- Malfoy … Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'épouser. De un, c'est cruel pour l'innocente personne, en l'occurrence, moi. De deux, on n'est pas au moyen-âge. Et de trois, c'est illégal !

- Rien n'est illégal pour les Malfoy. Les Malfoys sont la loi.

- Prétentieux.

- Si cela te fait plaisir… Répondit Draco, toujours un peu trop endormi.

La phrase fit tiquer Harry qui s'assit dans le grand lit et répliqua :

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Cela dépend de ce qui te ferait plaisir … Rétorqua le blond, déjà plus éveillé.

- Tu peux répondre à des questions ?

- Cela dépend des questions ….

- D'accord. Je les pose et tu y réponds si tu en as envie … Ok ? S'excita Harry, qui ne remarqua pas le léger sourire victorieux sur les lèvres du blond, sourire qui était du au fait qu'Harry, par sa demande, montrait qu'il s'intéressait à la vie de son fiancé.

De son côté Harry voyait les choses autrement, pour lui, s'il posait ces questions, c'était uniquement dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur Draco Malfoy et ses faiblesses afin de les exploiter dignement …

- Demain …

- Quoi « demain » ? Releva Harry, très fier de son plan machiavélique.

- Là, je veux juste dormir …

- Oh … Demain alors, mais tu promets ?

- Oui.

Satisfait Harry se recoucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sans voir le sourire réjoui du blond à l'idée que son Harry s'endormait à ses côtés sans même plus rechigner.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de Carpe Diem... La fin sera dans le chapitre suivant, et un petit (tout petit !) epilogue viendra former un cinquième et dernier chapitre ...

**Disclamer :** En réalité, je ne prends pas grand-chose à J.K Rowling. Il s'agit d'un UA, j'empreinte quelque uns de ses personnages que j'en suis sûr vous saurez parfaitement identifiés. Et des lieux aussi… Des caractères… Des passés… En fait, j'emprunte quand même pas mal…

**Note IMPORTANTE **: Cette mini-fiction (Qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres, je pense) est un UA sans magie. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages est un monde où l'homosexualité est assez fréquente et normale. Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à des progrès scientifiques (totalement impossible dans la réalité, mais ma fiction est un rêve donc …)

**Résumé :** Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement (ou presque) leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison et que James se rend compte que le dénommé Draco est en réalité professeur dans le lycée, Poudlard, d'Harry …

**Rating :** T (Lime)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame (passé)…

**Famille Potter :**

- James Potter : 41 ans (père)

- Lily Potter : '41 ans. (mère)

- Michel-Ange : 19 ans

- Harrison(Harry) : 17 ans

- Ambroise : 15 ans

- Eléonore : 13 ans

- Cyriaque et Vianney : 11 ans

- Stanislas : 7 ans :

- Raphaël : 5 a ns

- Tancrède : 2 ans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Harry soupira alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'avion privé des Malfoy, n'essayant même plus de comprendre pourquoi le blond avait choisi cette fois un vol privé et non plus un public …

Assis sur un grand siège de cuir, un cocktail dans la main, Harry regarda Malfoy, dans le fauteuil à côté de lui se levait pour aller chercher une boisson dans le bar du jet alors qu'une hôtesse de l'air leur annonçait de se préparer à l'atterrissage … L'hôtesse fit demi-tour sans insister et Harry appela nerveusement :

- Malfoy. Viens t'asseoir. On va arriver…

- Ma présence te manque à ce point ?

- Mais non idiot, on va atterrir, et l'hôtesse a dit qu'il fallait qu'on regagne nos sièges …

- Aurais-tu peur que je sois blessé ? Se moqua encore le blond.

- Et puis zut, tu n'as qu'à crever ! S'énerva Harry sous le regard amusé de l'héritier Malfoy !

- Langage. Le réprimanda tout de même le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira puérilement la langue, mais Draco vint tout de même se rasseoir à côté de son fiancé qui enchaina tout de suite :

- Qui sera à la « petite » réception de tes parents ?

- Plein de monde. Dont ton parrain et son mari. Précisa Draco.

- Mon parrain ? J'ai un parrain, moi ?

- Oui. Tout comme le mari de ton parrain est celui de ton frère ainé. L'informa Malfoy alors que Harrison ouvrait des yeux ébahis.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sirius Black. Et son mari est Remus Lupin. Il y a aura aussi Peter Pettigrow, qui est, si je ne m'abuse le parrain d'Ambroise.

- Oh … Je croyais que nous n'avions pas de parrain.

- Tu rencontreras également la marraine d'Eléonore, celle de Stanislas, celle de Raphaël, celle de Tancrède. Les parrains de Cyriaque, Vianney.

- Oh, euh, je les connais. Mélusine est la marraine d'Eléonore, Framboise celle de Stanislas, Kathleen celle de Raphaël et Arielle celle de Tancrède. Victor le parrain de Cyriaque, et Stephan celui de Vianney. En revanche, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce Sirius, ni de Remus ou Peter…

Draco resta pensif un instant. Sirius, Remus, Peter et James Potter étaient connu pour avoir été les meilleurs amis de monde, avoir fait endurer les pires supplices au directeur de leur pensionnat… Draco ne savait pas que ces derniers ne s'étaient plus parler depuis quoi … la naissance d'Ambroise apparemment, il y a donc environ 15 ans … Etrange.

Quand l'avion toucha le sol dans une secousse un peu brutale, Draco sentit la main d'Harry se cramponnait à la sienne. Surpris, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à son voisin qui paraissait un peu trop pâle … Doucement, il caressa les doigts du brun qui sembla doucement reprendre son sang-froid, sans pour autant lâcher la main du blond qui sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en retour.

L'hôtesse revint les informer qu'ils pouvaient dès à présent quitter l'appareil, et Harrison lâcha la main du blond comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ne faisant aucun commentaire, ce dernier se releva et enjoignit Harry à faire de même.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent de l'avion pour voir qu'une imposante Berline noire les attendait. Le chauffeur ouvrit les portières à l'arrière et partit chercher les bagages… Pendant ce temps, Harry interrogea de nouveau Draco :

-Tu avais dit que je pourrais te poser toutes les questions que je voulais aujourd'hui.

- Non. Opposa Draco.

- Si tu as même promis ! S'énerva tout de suite le jeune Potter.

- Exact. J'ai promis que _demain_, je répondrais à tes questions.

- Mais c'était hier que tu as promis cela !

- Faux. C'était ce matin, à 2h du matin pus précisément.

- Sale manipulateur ! Abdiqua Harry en se mettant à bouder.

- C'est mature, cela … Se moqua le blond.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il bouderait jusqu'au bout, foi de Potter… Il était bien capable de bouder plus de trois jours !

La voiture démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy pour demander :

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu mon parrain ou ses amis ? Qui sont-ils ? Tu peux me parler d'eux ? Sait-il qu'il est mon parrain ?

- Ne boudes-tu plus, gamin ?

- Réponds ou je recommence à bouder ! S'écria puérilement Harry en laissant échapper un rire qui ravit Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé de toi … Bien sûr, je sais qu'il fut le meilleur ami de ton père durant toutes leurs années de pensionnat, qu'ils se considéraient come des frères, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient les « Maraudeurs », un groupe de farceurs extrêmement intelligents … Je pense que tu as déjà vu ton parrain. Apparemment, Peter est le parrain d'Ambroise, cela signifie que ton père était encore proche d'eux à sa naissance. Tu avais deux ans, si je ne m'abuse… Et Michel-Ange, quatre ans … Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de vous deux ne se souvienne de vos parrains. Sirius est un cas spécial. Il vient d'une famille riche, très riche, et se comporte de manière un peu délurée, dirons-nous … Heureusement que Remus est là pour le réfréner … Sirius Black est le cousin de ma mère, il a assez proche d'elle et de mon père même si les disputes entre Sirius et Severus Snape, mon parrain sont impressionnantes… Les deux hommes se détestent en tout point. Ce qui tombe assez mal vu que Severus est marié à Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius.

-Ta famille est vraiment compliquée… Sourit Harry.

- Tu apprendras à les connaitre. Ils sont vraiment étranges de première abord, mais au fond, il n'y a rien qu'ils ne feraient pas pour leurs familles…Et je suis certain que si Sirius était en danger, Severus n'hésiterait pas à tout risquer pour l'aider … Ne serais-ce que parce qu'il sait que Regulus tient énormément à son frère …

- N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de son meilleur ami… Tu crois qu'ils se sont disputés ?

Draco haussa les épaules, intérieurement enchanté de tenir une conversation aussi normale avec son Harry, car même s'il adorait le caractère enflammé du jeune homme, il se sentait tout aussi bien à discuter de manière civilisée avec le brun.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte d'un véritable château, digne de Versailles … Simplement splendide, et Harry en resta bouche-bée, le manoir Zabini semblait ridicule en comparaison avec ce monument qui tout en était imposant, ne donner par l'impression d'être écrasé, au contraire, chaque détail était réalisé dans la finesse et dégageait un sentiment aussi majestueux que délicat.

- Harry ? Y allons-nous ? L'appela Draco qui laissa échapper un infime sourire devant l'air ébahi de son compagnon.

Hochant, la tête, Harry s'avança vers les marches, la présence devenue rassurante de Draco juste derrière lui. Un majordome s'élança vers eux :

- Jeune maître Malfoy. Salua-t-il.

- Dobby. Lui retourna Draco. Voici Harry Potter, mon fiancé. Accordes-lui tous les égards qui lui sont dus.

- Bien, jeune maître. Jeune maître Potter. Salua Dobby.

- Oh. Appelez-moi Harry.

- Bien, maître Harry.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre que le maître était dispensable quand Draco lui serra le bras et lui fit signe de ne pas insister. Le jeune brun se tut mais se promit d'en reparler à Draco et songea avec dérision que la liste des choses dont il s'était promis de reparler à Draco plus tard s'allonger dramatiquement vite.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent dans le hall de marbre.

- Où sont des parents ?

- Aucune idée. Dobby va nous annoncer. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa le blond, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de la réaction d'Harry en découvrant son environnement, sa maison …

- Quand a lieu la réception ?

- Dans deux jours. Le 24 au soir… Et nous sommes le 22, il me semble … Répondit Draco.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre autre chose d'un peu ironique songea le blond en voyant l'air malicieux du brun, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent et Narcissa Malfoy fit son entrée.

La femme était fine, élancée, avait de longs cheveux d'un blond aussi pur que ceux de son fils, une allure majestueuse et délicate, des traits léger et un peu anguleux … Magnifique fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harrison pour la décrire, mes suivirent vite d'autres mots tels que froide, beauté glaciale, arrogante, distinguée, forte…

- Elle a la classe… Souffla Harry à Draco pour résumer ses pensées ce qui provoque un doux sourire sur les lèvres du blond que ne manqua pas de remarquer avec surprise sa mère, et elle se promit de surveiller son fils et son fiancé plus attentivement… Draco serait-il réellement tomber amoureux ? Son petit génie froid et méprisant ?

- Mère. Salua le dit génie.

- Draco.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient levés quand Narcissa était entrée dans la pièce et Drao poussa en avant Harry :

- Mère, je te présente Harrison Potter.

- Potter ? Releva Narcissa, l'image de James Potter clairement présente dans son esprit.

- Oui.

- Harry, voici Narcissa Malfoy, ma mère.

La femme s'avança, mais au lieu de lui serrer la main comme Harry s'y attendait, elle le prit par les épaules, et lui embrasser fermement les deux joues, provoquant un rougissement chez Harry, ainsi qu'un sourire satisfait teinté d'une infime jalousie chez Draco. Si sa mère accueillait ainsi Harry, c'était qu'elle le considérait comme digne de faire parti de leur famille… même si Draco n'aimait pas l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autres aille embrasser son Harry tant que celui-ci ne lui aurait juré son amour éternel …

- Enchanté, madame. Répondit timidement Harry avant de secouer la tête, étonné du charme que dégageait la mère de Malfoy.

Mais alors que la femme s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, elle fut interrompue :

- Draco. Appela une voix froide et grave.

- Père. Salua en retour le beau blond en se tournant vers un homme athlétique et charismatique qui entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux eux aussi blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules, et sa démarche posée et sur d'elle appelait au respect.

- Je te présente Harrison Potter.

- Potter ? Releva à son tour Lucius qui se souvenait lui aussi très bien de la forte tête qu'était son _si cher_ camarade de classe. Lucius et James étaient les « chefs » des deux bandes ennemis qui régnaient, pour ainsi dire, sur leur pensionnant, Poudlard.

- Effectivement. S'agaça Harry avant d'ajouter plus calmement : Enchanté, monsieur.

- Mon père, Lucius Malfoy. Détailla tout de même Draco.

- Et bien, jeune homme, si je puis me permettre, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, même si vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

- Merci.

Lucius hocha seulement la tête.

- Vous devez être fatigués par votre voyage. Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! S'excita Narcissa

- Avec plaisir … Répondit Harry, satisfait de ne pas avoir à dormir dans la même chambre que Draco à qui il ne manqua pas de tirer la langue. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mais envoya tout de même un regard noir à sa mère qui haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé en mimant avec ses lèvres « Ordre Paternel ».

Quand Harry découvrit sa chambre, il resta bouche-bée, observant avec fascination la pièce qui se découvrait sous ses yeux. Au centre trônait un lit baldaquins deux places au drap vert émeraude, un bureau se trouvait dans un angle, ainsi qu'un petit coin « salon » composé d'une table basse, deux fauteuils et un canapé, et en plus des peintures, la pièce comportait quelques touches plus modernes, comme l'ordinateur dernier cri posé sur le bureau, le pouf au motif du drapeau anglais, des tapis de couleur. Le tout donnait une impression jeune et chic très agréable.

- Cela te convient-il ? L'apostropha le maîtresse de maison.

- C'est magnifique … S'extasia innocemment Harry.

- Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Sourit la femme en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit une porte dévoilant une salle de bain aussi immense que luxueuse, puis lui montra une autre porte :

- Celle-ci mène à la chambre de Draco, elle est ouverte…

Rougissant, Harry remercia la femme qui finit par s'en aller en lui souhaitant une agréable nuit …

Harry avait fini d'enfiler son vieux jogging et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand la porte reliant sa chambre à celle de Malfoy s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'habitant de la fameuse chambre d'à côté.

- Malfoy !

- C'est moi, oui …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Vu que mon fiancé ne semblait pas décider à venir me souhaiter une bonne nuit, j'ai décidé d'y aller par moi-même.

- Tu sais que qu'il te dit ton fiancé ? S'énerva Harry.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

- Idiot ! Ne put s'empêcher de sourire Harry.

Souriant en retour, le blond s'approcha du brun et se rapprocha lentement de sa bouche. Harry ne bougea pas et laissa Draco faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son visage, effleurant son nez, ses joues, son menton pour remonter vers sa bouche. Délicatement, le blond posa ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry. Automatiquement, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser Draco venir explorer l'antre chaude et mouillée… Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au cou du blond tandis que celui-ci laissaient les siennes venir encercler la taille d'Harry pour le serrer le plus possible contre lui semblant vouloir se fondre en lui. Sa langue caressa celle d'Harry qui gémit doucement en faisant glisser sa main dans le col de Draco pour toucher le peau aussi chaude que douce …

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Draco, le front posé contre celui d'Harry chuchota sensuellement :

- Bonne nuit, Harry …

Et il quitta la chambre de son fiancé, heureux quoi qu'un peu dessus de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec ce dernier.

Harry retomba sur son lit, perplexe. Il avait apprécia le baiser. Clairement et irrémédiablement. Il désirait le blond. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Avait-il des sentiments pour le blond ? Après tout ce denier l'avait forcé à passer ses précieuses vacances de Noël avec lui. D'accord, il s'était amusé comme un petit fou, et recommencerait avec plaisir. D'accord, il désirait son professeur avant même ses fameuses vacances … Mais de là, à ce qu'il l'aime ? Il ne savait même pas si Malfoy l'aimait … ou jouait seulement avec lui.

Et c'est encore plus confus qu'auparavant qu'Harrison Potter s'endormit dans des draps de soie plus doux que jamais il n'en avait connu …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harry sentit une main lui secouaient doucement l'épaule :

- Encore un peu, maman, s'il te plait… Le cours de grec n'est pas très important …

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Harry.

- Michel-Ange, fous moi la paix…

- Je ne suis pas non plus Michel-Ange, Harry.

- Eléonore, je n'ai plus de sous à te donner pour défendre les scarabées sanglants … Demande à papa…

- Ni Eléonore.

- Ambroise, il te faut une méthode drague plus subtil, je te l'ai déjà dit, maintenant laisse-moi dormir…

- Ni Ambroise. Continua la voix amusée.

- Stanislas ? Cyriaque ?

- Non.

- Raphaël ? Papa ?

- Non.

- Tancrède ?

- Non plus.

- Vianney est plus dans son pensionnant de musique ?

- Je ne suis pas Vianney.

Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans un regard bleu gris

- Malfoy !

- J'admire ta vitesse de réaction …

- Tu me laisserais dormir encore un peu ?

- Non. Il faut qu'on fasse du shopping. Tu n'as pas de tenus corrects pour les soirées de ma mère…

- Dans une heure, d'accord ?

- Il est 10h…

Grognant et pestant à qui mieux mieux, Harry finit par se lever, pour se diriger vers la douche, il se lava, s'habilla et fut prêt 20 minutes plus tard.

- Allons-y. Ordonna Draco et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture.

Ils roulèrent dans un silence agréable, Draco réfléchissant aux couleurs de vêtements qui iraient à Harry, et ce dernier, pas encore réveillé, essayant de croquer dans un croissant sans mettre des miettes partout.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une grande rue commerçante, et Malfoy ordonna au chauffeur de venir les chercher dans quelques heures provoquant un soupir de désespoir de la part de son fiancé, déjà épuisé par les longues heures d'essayages qui s'annonçaient ….

Deux heures plus tard, Draco avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements à Harry qui regardait encore avec fascination la nouvelle tenue qu'il portait à l'instant dont le prix dépassé facilement le salaire de son père …

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi quand ils rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy après avoir déjeuner dans un restaurant choisi avec amour par Harry… Ce dernier se souvenait encore de la tête du blond quand il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de couverts pour manger l'imposant hamburger …

- Harry. Appela Draco.

- Oui ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires faire en particulier ? Du sport ? Lire un peu ?

- Ah ! Je sais ! S'écria le brun. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de te poser toutes les questions que je veux sur toi !

- Soit. Répondit le bond en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil du petit salon où ils se trouvaient.

Harry l'imita puis se mit à réfléchir … Il allait commencer par des questions innocentes pour ensuite amener Malfoy sur un terrain plus glissant où celui-ci lui révélerait ses points faibles …

- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ton plat favori ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ta fleur préférée ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

Harry soupira puis reprit calmement :

- A partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de dire « Je n'en ai pas » ou quoi que ce soit qui signifie la même chose, d'accord ?

- A une condition. Exigea Draco

- La quelle ? Interrogea avec méfiance le brun qui voyait déjà venir le coup fourré.

- Tu viens sur mes genoux.

- Ah ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur !

Un unique sourire amusé et légèrement arrogant lui répondit, Harry planta ses yeux émeraudes dans le regard bleu-gris du blond qui le soutint. Le jeune Potter finit par renoncer et s'avança vers Draco pour se hisser sur ces genoux sur lesquelles il s'installa confortablement, laissant sa tête venir se nicher dans le cou de Malfoy qui eut un sourire de satisfaction et passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Reprenons. Enjoignit le brun.

- A ton écoute, Harry. Répliqua malicieusement l'aristocrate.

- Ta pierre précieuse préférée ?

- L'Emeraude.

- Je vois … Ton animal favori ?

- Les félins.

- Une ville ?

- Paris.

- Une boisson ?

- Mimosa (1) et vin blanc pétillant.

- Tu joues d'un instrument ?

- Piano et violon.

- Une personne que tu admires ?

- Personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Sourit le blond. Je ne trouve pas qu'admirer quelqu'un soit une bonne chose. Pour moi, il n'y a personne qui mérite d'être admiré et idolâtré plus qu'un autre. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, nous pouvons aimer qui l'ont veut, mais je méprise ceux qui font tout pour ressembler à leur « idol » dont ils ne savent en réalité presque rien...

- Mais si cela permet à ces personnes d'être heureuses, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas le faire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire, je pense juste qu'il est pathétique de vivre à travers quelqu'un d'autre dont on ne sait que ce que les médias disent …

- Je crois que je suis d'accord … Finit par répondre Harry.

- Et bien, nous sommes en progrès, c'est la première fois que tu es d'accord avec moi ! Se moqua Draco, intérieurement heureux et ayant l'envie de poser lui aussi des questions à Harry mais il se retint, car Draco savait attendre le moment le plus propice.

Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, Harry enchainant les questions qui devenaient de plus en plus étranges, Draco avait donc du avouer le nom de son doudou, la couleur du son canard de bain, la marque de son boxer, le motif de ses chaussettes, s'il aimé regarder _Dora l'Exploratrice_, et autre fantaisie de ce genre.

Ils finirent par dîner dans le calme, les parents de Draco ayant, comme trop souvent, un dîner d'affaire à l'extérieur…

- Tu ne t'ennuyais jamais tout seul dans ton grand château ?

- J'avais Blaise.

- Il vivait avec toi ?

- Le manoir à côté … Je voyais aussi assez souvent Théodore et Pansy. Et d'autres gens évidemment, mais avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy, c'était mes seuls moments où les faux-semblants n'étaient plus là. Blaise étant le troisième fils de sa famille, ses parents le laissaient plus souvent de côtés pour se consacrer à ses ainés, Pansy étant une fille au caractère bien trempée elle a clairement dit ce qu'elle pensait de l'espoir de ses parents de la marier avec l'héritier Malfoy et ceux-ci se sont inclinés devant ses envies, et Théo, lui est un héritier d'une grande firme, mais il semble indifférent à toutes choses, et si ses parents ne font qu'essayer de le faire tremper de leur stratégie politique, ils s'en mordent vite les doigts … D'ailleurs, je me demande souvent comment il arrive à vivre dans cette ambiance tendue qui règne en permanence chez lui …

Harry hocha la tête, en songeant que l'argent n'apportait pas que des avantages, les enfants de riches n'étaient pas forcément heureux… Lui n'avait peut être pas les derniers objets sortis, mais ils voyaient ses parents tous les jours et ceux-ci l'aimaient, il en était presque sûr !

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, et au moment de regagner chacun leur chambre, Draco rappela à Harry :

- Demain, il y a une réception chez nous. Les invités arrivent à partir de 21heures, donc à 19heures, nous monterons nous préparer…

- Faut-il réellement deux heures pour nous « préparer » ? S'étonna Harry, sarcastique et légèrement inquiet.

- Evidemment. Le temps de se doucher, se coiffer, s'habiller, te rappeler le nom des invités … Deux heures sont amplement nécessaires …

Harry soupira à l'avance, et sans plus réfléchir, s'approcha de Draco et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres contre la joue de ce dernier qui restait figé par l'étonnement… Harry, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire s'écria :

- Ah ! C'est un réflexe que j'ai … A cause de Tancrède ! Il est blond comme toi, c'est pour ça, je vous ai confondu !

Le sourire de Draco montra qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il hocha la tête et se pencha vers Harry et chuchota contre son oreille :

- Bonne nuit, Harry …

Le souffle chaud dans son oreille provoqua un frisson chez Harry qui se retourna en rougissant et s'enfuit peu glorieusement dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé et heureux de Draco …

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, se changea automatiquement, mettant son vieux jogging tout doux, s'allongea dans son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains… Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était entrain de s'attacher à Malfoy… Il apprenait à le connaitre, et il aimait ce qu'il découvrait… Le blond était intelligent, fondait ses opinions de manière réfléchie, un peu arrogant tout de même, il n'en demeurait pas moins gentil envers Harry … et il n'était pas moche à regarder, au contraire ! Plus Harry passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il avait envie de rester avec lui … Et puis, il ne serait pas désagréable de passer le restant de ces jours avec lui … _Tu es plus qu'entrain de juste « t'attache »r à lui, ne le nie pas … _Le nargua une petite voix intérieur. D'accord, foi d'Harrison Potter, il ne nierait pas. Il aimait bien la compagnie de Draco. _Comme Ron, Hermione ou Neville _? Continua cette petite voix très énervante. Non, pas de la même façon, il était juste répugnant de s'imaginer embrassant Hermione, Neville ou Ron …_Comme Michel-Ange et Ambroise ?_ Le tortura encore la petite voix agaçante. Non plus, ils étaient ses frères, et c'est tout _! Donc, tu aimes bien Draco, mais ni comme un frère, ni comme un ami … Que reste-il ? _Enchaina la petite voix.

Harry se leva de son lit d'un bond, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre du blond, et rentra dans la pièce, et vit Draco, toujours habillé, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur le bond qui le rattrapa sans paraitre gêner par le poids sur ses genoux. Assis face au blond, ses jambes tombant le long des cuisses de ce dernier, Harry se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota d'une voix perplexe :

- Je crois que je suis fou …

- Ah bon ? Tu crois seulement ?

- Méchant … C'est vrai … J'entends des voix !

- Oh… Et que te disent ces voix ? Sourit Draco, amusé par le comportement enfantin du jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Harry rougit et baragouina :

- Rien d'important …

- Dis-moi, et je pourrais te dire si tu es fou, si tu as un don, si tu es comme Jeanne d'Arc, ou si tu as juste fait un rêve étrange …

- Jamais. Ce qu'elles m'ont dit ne regarde que moi !

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Chuchota Draco en faisant passer ses bras dans le dos d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Pour savoir si ta maison n'était pas hantée ! Lâcha Harry d'un ton négligent.

- C'est évident … Ironisa le blond.

- Elle l'est ?

- Non.

- Alors je suis fou ? Soupira Harry, faussement désœuvré.

- Je crains que oui …Ou tu te parles à toi-même, une étude dit que tout le monde le fait au moins une fois dans sa vie … Soulagé ?

- Merci, Malfoy … Tu es mon sauveur. Grâce à toi, je sais que je ne suis pas un fou, juste un être humain incompris !

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

Harry fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé, et légèrement lubrique de Draco qui sourit : Harry était vraiment une personne unique en son genre. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas les motivations du brun, il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas fait cet scène juste dans le but de savoir s'il était fou ou non …

Harry retourna dans son lit, pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant… Peut-on tomber amoureux en moins d'une semaine ? En réalité, cela faisait plus d'une semaine, cela faisait presque un an qu'il lorgnait sur le professeur Malfoy, le provoquant pour attirer son attention, profitant de leurs disputes, en réclamant encore d'autres, Malfoy était clairement le seul à réussir à le dépayser … Une nouvelle question vint envahir son esprit : Peut-on tomber amoureux et aimer sans le savoir ?

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco et Harrison étaient dans un salon, et tandis qu'Harry se demandait combien de salon contait ce château, Draco réfléchissait à la meilleur manière de présenter Harry à son parrain inconnu, il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Sirius, Remus, Peter et James …

- Penses-tu que j'aurais le temps d'appeler chez moi ce soir ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à Ron mais je trouve plus son numéro dans mes contacts sur mon téléphone et n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ce foutu numéro.

- Langage. Le réprimanda Draco par réflexe

- Alors, je peux appeler maintenant, non ? Les invités n'arrivent que dans deux et demi…

- Si tu veux. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu appelles chez toi … Que je sache, ce Ron n'habite pas chez toi, si ?

- Ron… Non. Ils habitent dans une maison qui se trouve dans la même rue que la notre, et j'enverrais quelqu'un lui demander son numéro …

Draco haussa les épaules et Harry se saisit de son portable pour appeler chez lui, laissant une fois encore le haut parleur activité, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le fonctionnement de son téléphone était digne de celui du coffre fort de la Reine d'Angleterre …

- Allô ?

- Que quelqu'un décroche ! S'écria une nouvelle voix, plus lointaine.

- J'ai décroché ! Rétorqua la voix qui avait dit « Allô »

- Qu'est ce qui sonne, alors ?

- C'est le four. Les cookies de Raphaël sont entrain de brûler. Informa posément quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry identifia sans difficulté comme étant Cyriaque qui était le seul de ces frères qu'Harry parvenait à reconnaitre du premier coup juste à l'entente de sa voix.

- Arrêtez-le !

- Raphaël ? Il faut arrêter Raphaël ?… Je savais bien que ce gosse finirait en prison … Lâcha Harry.

- Mais non, pas Raphaël… Le four, idiot !

- Qui est l'imbécile qui ose me traiter d'idiot ? Grogna Harry.

- Ambroise. Pourquoi tu appelles, Harry ?

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Interrogea Harry.

- Ton numéro s'affiche, idiot.

- Ouais … Tu pourrais aller chez Ron lui demandait son numéro de portable ?

- Non.

- Passe-moi quelqu'un qui voudra bien le faire, alors.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis la voix d'Ambroise s'écria de nouveau :

- Qui serait d'accord pour aller voir Ron et lui demander son numéro de portable ?

- T'as qu'à de bouger les fesses toi-même… Répondit une autre voix.

- Michel-Ange ! Ne parle pas ainsi !

- Tu te prends pour Lily ou quoi ? Rétorqua Michel-Ange.

- Depuis quand tu appelles maman « Lily » ?

- Cela te regarde, Vianney ?

- Oh ! Vianney est rentré ? Interrogea Harry

- C'est que tu deviens intelligent, Harry ! S'écria Cyriaque.

- Vianney, toi qui es si gentil … Voudrais-tu bien aller chez Ron lui demander son numéro de téléphone ? Tenta Harry en ignorant Cyriaque.

- Non. Je répète. Demande à Cyriaque.

- Je révise.

- Stanislas est là ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans le grenier, il cherche des preuves de l'existence d'un fantôme tueur …. Répondit Vianney.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je me renseigne sur les activités de Stanislas, moi !

- Mais il est idiot !

- Non, il a juste une imagination débordante….

- C'est le cas de le dire …

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Cyriaque.

- Je t'ai parlé, Vianney ?

- Parce qu'il me faut ton autorisation pour parler ?

- Si c'était le cas, on serait bien plus heureux…

- Cyriaque !

- C'est mon nom. Je suis soulagé que depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, tu l'aies retenu … Je suis fier de toi !

- Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je me fiche de vous comme de ma première chaussette, mais pourrait-on en revenir à mon problème ? Les coupa Harry.

- Tu adorais ta première chaussette, elle était ton doudou … Souffla Ambroise.

- Traitre, tu avais promis de ne jamais en parler.

- Navré, je n'ai pas pu résister. S'excusa Ambroise, d'un ton absolument pas désolé.

- Personne ne veut le faire… Débrouille-toi.

- Mais Ron est mon meilleur ami ! Se plaignit Harry.

- Justement, si tu n'as pas le numéro de ton meilleur ami … C'est que tu n'es pas digne de lui … Lui reprocha Vianney.

- Tu sais ce qu'on leur dit, à tes leçons de moral ?

- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! S'offensa Vianney.

- Pas la peine de jouer au bourge ! Le singea Cyriaque.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux lui dire de si important à ton Ron ?

- Lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël …

- Et nous, tu ne nous le souhaites ? Interrogea Ambroise.

- Si je le fais, vous irez me chercher son numéro ?

- Non.

- Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine… Lâcha Harry.

- Tu es noter frère !

- Et alors ? Passez-moi, maman.

- Frère indigne. Entendit-il grogner avant que la douce voix de sa mère lui parvienne.

- Harry ?

- Non, le père Noël…

- Tu reviens fêter Noël à la maison ?

- Non. Pas envie de vous voir.

- Harry !

- C'est bien de connaitre les prénoms de ses enfants ! Se moqua le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu alors ?

- Tu peux aller chez Ron et lui demander son numéro ? Répéta une énième fois Harry qui commençait franchement à se lasser de cette conversation qui ne faisait que tourner en rond.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai vais essayer de demander à ton père… JAMES !

- Maman, il est au travail… On est jeudi ! Répondit Vianney, toujours serviable.

- Tu réfléchis parfois… Ajouta Michel-Ange.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi ! Ou je te promets que le cadeau que tu attends avec tant d'impatience n'arrivera jamais entre tes mains. Et ne grogne pas ! Tu n'es pas un animal.

- M'en fous. Je fugue, moi …

- Tu es majeur. Tu ne peux plus fuguer. Informa Cyriaque.

- Dis donc, vous restez tous autour du téléphone ou quoi ? Vous attendiez mon appel avec tant d'impatience ? Se moqua de nouveau Harry.

- Harrison Engelmond Potter. Tu es parti en vacances avec un inconnu et ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine…

- Comment cela se fait qu'Harry parte en vacances ? Il est fauché ! S'énerva Ambroise.

- J'ai de relations, moi ! Répondit le vacancier.

Draco eut un sourire, vraiment, Harry savait tourner chaque chose à son avantage.

- Des relations, toi ? Qui, le gardien de la boîte de nuit ? Se moqua Cyriaque.

- Il y a des choses qu'un garçon de 11 ans ne peut comprendre, Cyriaque.

- Comme ? Le provoqua le garçon.

- Comme le fait qu'un garçon de 11 ans ne puisse pas tout comprendre !

- C'est un résonnement idiot.

- Je t'em… Commença Harry.

- Ne finis pas ta phrase ou je te renie.

- Je vois mal comment tu pourrais renier ton frère, Ambroise.

- Et moi ? Pleurnicha Harrison à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Oh… Et bien, appelle Hermione pour qu'elle te donne ce numéro à la noix ! Rétorqua Michel-Ange.

- Mais elle va me faire la morale …. Pire que Vianney ! Se plaignit à l'avance le brun.

- Oh ! Débrouille-toi ! Tu m'énerves ! Finit Ambroise.

- Je vous ai pas obligé à tous rester à côté du téléphone… Je suis que vos vies sont tout à fait inintéressantes mais il ne faut pas vivre à travers moi, sinon, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais ! Où est Eléonore ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne surveille pas sa vie. Répondit Ambroise, vexé.

- Je peux parler à Tancrède alors ?

- Si tu veux. TANCREDE !

- Il est avec Stan …Je crois que Stan veut le convertir à la chasse aux rats.

- Laissez tomber. ELEONORE ! Beugla Harry dans le téléphone.

- ELEONORE ! Hurla en retour Michel-Ange de l'autre côté du fil.

- On ne peut pas vivre tranquille ! Je m'en fiche d'Harry, moi !

- Ma sœur chérie que j'aime, mon petit canard en sucre …ma sœur préférée …

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça…

- Je sais, Michel-Ange serait vexé, il croit qu'il ait ma préférée …

- Je suis pas une fille, imbécile ! Cria en retour le dénommé.

- Donc, Eléonore, voudrais-tu te rendre chez les Weasley et demander à Ron son numéro ?

- Chez les Weasley ? Releva le jeune fille.

- Oui. Toute la famille est là. Même Bill et Charlie … Appuya Harry.

- D'accord, je veux bien y aller… Et par hasard, tu n'aurais pas besoin du numéro de Charlie ? S'enquit l'unique demoiselle Potter.

- Non.

- On va dire que si…. Termina Eléonore.

- Et bien. A plus tard, alors… Et Joyeux Noël, Eléonore. Finit Harry, mielleux.

Et il raccrocha, fier de lui.

Draco qui avait écouté, et observé silencieusement hocha la tête, se demandant si Harry désirerait le présenter à sa famille, et bien que l'intention l'aurait ravi, il s'avouait être un peu inquiet à l'idée de cette rencontre… Surtout que la famille Potter derrière ses airs « On se fiche les uns des autres » était très soudée, la preuve, ils avaient tous attendu à côté du téléphone pour parler à Harry … ou alors juste pour l'énerver …

- On doit aller se préparer ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Et si ta sœur rappelle pour le numéro de ce Ron, abrège la conversation cette fois ! Commanda Malfoy, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

- Oui, chef ! Se moqua Harry, absolument pas sincère.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harry tira une énième fois sur le col de sa chemise, manquant de s'étouffer, mais il ne renonça pas pour autant à tenter de desserrer le nœud car il en était sûr, ce satané col ne laissait pas passer assez d'air pour qu'il survive plus d'une heure …

Quand il fut 21 heures, Harry arrêta de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre et vint toquer bruyamment à celle de Malfoy.

- Entre. Il est inutile d'abimer ma porte.

Sans s'offusquer plus que ça de la remarque du blond, Harry pénétra dans la chambre du blond, et resta bouche-bé devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'héritier Malfoy. Entièrement vêtu de noir, ses cheveux blonds, sa noble pâleur, ses yeux gris-bleus semblaient luire, créant une sorte d'aura autour de son visage. Le pantalon noir moulait légèrement mais admirablement bien ses jambe sans pour autant paraitre vulgaire, la chemise un tout petit peu plus large le faisait paraitre plus adulte, pour finir, la cape noir, détail obligatoire pour la soirée, lui donnait un air royale, mystérieux et puissant. Harry en resta stupéfait, n'arrivant pas à lâcher des yeux la magnifique vue qui se tenait devant lui…

En retour, Draco paraissait également subjugué…Harry se plaignit :

- Pourquoi je suis en blanc ? Moi aussi, je veux du noir ! C'est plus classe !

- Tu trouves ? Se réjouit le blond, flatté.

- Non. On dirait Batman ou Zorro … Se reprit automatiquement le jeune Potter.

Draco ne se vexa pas, sachant discernait la vérité à travers les mensonges d'Harry, qui d'ailleurs était une des seules personnes, à la connaissance du blond, à qui la phrase « Il ment comme il respire » correspondait totalement … Au lieu de s'empêtrer dans un dialogue de sourd, Malfoy préféra détailler la tenue d'Harry, ce dernier était entièrement en blanc, et il resplendissait d'innocence … La cape d'un blanc pur lui donnait un côté malicieux et joueur, donnant l'impression qu'il allait se cacher derrière et réapparaitre en criant « Bouh ! » mais le plus captivant dans sa tenue était sans hésiter ses yeux verts luisant de détermination avec une touche d'inquiétude, l'air de défi qui éclairait constamment son regard le faisait paraitre un peu insolent, et ses cheveux d'un noir jais qui partait en tous sens accentuait son côté rebelle … Alors que Draco exprimait le contrôle de soi, la majesté, son visage glacial paraissant indifférent à tout, Harry représentait le joie de vivre, la douceur, et son visage ouvert et joyeux était très avenant …

- On ne devrait pas aller accueillir les invités ? Interrogea Harrison.

- Les majordomes sont là pour ça.

- Mais nous, enfin, tu es l'hôte, non ? Insista le brun.

- Tu peux dire « nous », et justement, les hôtes ne viennent que quand tous les invités sont là … ou sont censé être là, soit environ une demi-heure après le début de la soirée…

- Vous êtes si compliqués … Nous, quand il y a une fête chez nous, dès que quelqu'un sonne, l'un de nous se précipite pour ouvrir !

Draco eut un léger sourire en imaginant Harry sautillant jusqu'à la porte et ouvrir puis sourire largement en criant un sonore « Bienvenue ! »

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Encore cinq minutes. Répondit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, écoutant les bruits provenant d'en bas, des voix s'élevaient, certaine joyeuses, d'autres moins, quelques éclats de rire retentissaient de temps à autres …

- Théo, Blaise et Pansy seront là

- Oui. Ainsi que d'autres personnes dont les âges sont plus proches des nôtres. Informa Draco.

- Je me demandais … Commença Harry, avant d'hésiter.

- Oui ? L'encouragea le blond.

- Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle tenu à me rencontrer trois jours avant la fête et ne plus me voir les jours entre cette rencontre et la fameuse réception… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si c'est pour ne me voir qu'une fois, elle aurait pu nous faire venir seulement un jour à l'avance, ou à la limite juste pour la soirée, non ?

- Ma mère est superstitieuse. Avoua Draco. Elle a consulté sa voyante quand elle sut que j'étais fiancé…Et cette dernière lui a donné la date la plus propice à une rencontre dans la calme et la bonne humeur … Mais je tiens à préciser, que malgré qu'il soit vrai que mes parents soient assez fréquemment absents, ils ne le sont pas tant que ça…

- Ce que tu dis est contradictoire… Se moqua Harry.

- Tu m'as contaminé.

- Oh… Mais ce que j'entends serait-il une plaisanterie de bas-niveau ? Ce n'est point un comportement digne de vous, Mr. Malfoy …

Draco sourit, en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais autant souri de sa vie en une si courte période, mais ne répliqua rien, préférant se pencher doucement vers Harry, qui s'approcha aussitôt de lui, plus qu'heureux de ses résolutions nouvelles …. A savoir Carpe Diem ! (2)

Alors que la bouche du blond allait rencontrait celle de son fiancé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte…

- Jeune maître Malfoy ?

- Plus tard, Dobby.

- Mais, la maîtresse insiste pour que vous redescendiez immédiatement …

- Dis-lui que nous ne tarderons plus trop.

Dobby s'en alla, et Draco joignit ses lèvres à celles d'Harry, avec une douceur qui surprit le brun qui s'attendait à un baiser plus fiévreux, comme les précédents… Alors que les mains de Draco se glissaient dans le dos d'Harry, montant et redescendant avec passion, celles d'Harry se faufilèrent dans le col du blond, légères et caressantes provoquant un soupir chez Draco qui enserra plus profondément la taille d'Harry. Ce dernier ne demeura pas en reste, et ses jambes vinrent entourer celles de Draco, à la manière d'un koala… Les deux hommes chutèrent, n'interrompant pas pour autant leur baiser qui se faisait plus fougueux, la langue du blond bataillant contre celle du brun, les dents de Malfoy mordillèrent la lèvre d'Harry qui gémit honteusement et de puissants coups retentirent à la porte puis la voix aigue de Narcissa Malfoy s'éleva :

- Draco ! Harry ! Vous allez cesser vos activités dont je ne doute pas qu'elles vous captivent et venir vous présenter comme il se doit à la réception ! Votre absence a déjà été bien trop remarquée…

Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer du blond qui ne le laissa pas partir pour autant, le rapprochant au contraire encore plus de lui …Rougissant, le jeune Potter baragouina des excuses à l'intention de la mère du blond.

- Oh, Harry-chérie, je ne doute pas que tu ne sois pour rien dans ce malheureux incident, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, et d'ailleurs, si Draco se fait trop insistant, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je le remettrait dans le droit chemin ! Mon poussin ait parfois trop impulsif…

Harry sourit largement en entendant le surnom de Draco qui rougit doucement, et Harry se surprit à craquer devant les joues rouges du blond…. Néanmoins, il doutait que Draco puisse être une personne impulsive … C'était même tout le contraire.

- Alors, dépêchez-vous les garçons. Reprit la femme.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, mère.

- Non, pas bientôt, tout de suite !

- Mais mère… Commença le fils prodige.

- Draco, j'entre. Prévint Mme Malfoy avant de pousser la porte.

Harry tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte du blond, qui se contenta de se redresser, gardant Harry sur ses genoux, ses mains reposant tranquillement mais fermement sur le ventre du brun.

Narcissa entra donc dans la pièce …et s'écria :

- Vous êtes si mignons ! Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un appareil photo ! DOBBY !

Aussitôt, le majordome apparut comme par magie, un appareil photo dans les mains, Narcissa s'en saisit et remercia l'homme qui disparut comme il était arrivé …

Le flash de l'appareil retentit alors que la femme mitraillait son fils et son fiancé, pépiant joyeusement sur les beaux souvenirs que cela ferait !

Elle ordonna aux deux jeunes hommes de prendre différents pauses, certains ridicules, d'autres qui firent rougir Harry, et ravirent Draco.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et les deux Malfoy ainsi qu'Harry riaient devant les pauvres loufoques qu'ils faisaient quand Lucius entra dans la pièce. Il se figea en avisant Harry que Draco portait à la manière d'une princesse, alors que Narcissa, dans sa sublime robe de soirée pailletée s'était hissait sur une chaise en équilibre et avait une jambe en l'air à la manière d'une danseuse classique, afin que sa tête s'intercale entre celles d'Harry et Draco … Il s'avança vers eux, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux, et touche la tête d'Harry, un air perplexe sur le visage, pensant que ses yeux le trompaient… A ce moment, le décompte de l'appareil photo prit fin, et l'appareil photographia les Malfoy et Harry dans cette étrange pose …

- Quelle belle photo cela va faire ! Mon chéri, tu veux prendre d'autres photos avec nous ? S'enthousiasma la splendide femme.

- Narcissa. Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ? Rétorqua Lucius, en aidant sa femme à descendre de sa position précaire pendant que Draco reposait un Harry rougissant à terre.

- Aucune idée…

- 22h15… Tu es parti chercher les garçons il y a trois quarts d'heure !

- Ciel ! Les invités doivent s'imaginer des choses …

- Il se demande si Draco n'a pas eu un souci … et j'ai eu fort du mal à convaincre Severus de ne pas grimper ici !

- Pardon, chéri. Nous descendons immédiatement.

Lucius hocha la tête mais prit tout de même soin de tendre l'appareil photo à Dobby, l'enjoignant à les faire développer le plus vite possible.

Les trois apprentis mannequins remirent leurs vêtements en place et les visages de Narcissa et Draco reprirent leur froideur légendaire …

Harry sentit l'inquiétude remontait en lui, mais le bras rassurant de Draco dans son dos le calma un peu, il prit alors une grande inspiration et avança doucement à la suite des parents Malfoys. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les invités, Lucius prit alors la parole :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je vous prie d'excuser le retard de mon fils et de ma femme. Draco a d'ailleurs une personne importante à vous présenter…

Draco s'avança, envoyant un doux sourire à Harry, qui étonna encore Lucius, et dit avec une indifférence feinte :

- J'ai l'honneur et la joie de vous présenter mon fiancé, Harrison Engelmond Potter.

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts, mais les mines étonnées étaient bien plus sincères, tous se demandait qui était le fou qui aimerait se marier avec le cœur de glace qu'était l'héritier Malfoy. Mais les visages qui pâlirent le plus furent ceux de Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow …

Draco, sans tenir compte de la pâleur des amis de leur famille, poussa un Harry assez intimidé mais défiant fièrement la salle du regard en avant …

Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle, et Harry s'inclina galamment … Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts…

- Il est magnifique… Je ne pensais pas que le jeune Malfoy réussirait à trouver quelqu'un qui ne paraisse pas fade en comparaison avec lui … Sourit Regulus Black.

- Harry … Chuchota Sirius en agrippant la main de Remus alors que Peter posait une main délicate sur son épaule.

- Je sais …

- Tu crois qu'il se souvient de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot de clébard, il avait à peine deux ans la dernière fois qu'il t'a vu ! Le coupa Severus qui reçut un regard furieux de la part de son époux, Regulus.

- Mais penses-tu qu'il sache que je suis son parrain ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius… Chuchota Remus, lui aussi tendu.

- Les garçons ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter à l'avance et allez lui parler… Coupa une voix féminine autoritaire qui appartenait à Lucinda, l'épouse de Peter.

A cet instant, Harry et Draco s'approchèrent d'eux. Draco les salua posément tandis qu'Harry restait silencieux.

- Tu es Harrison Potter ? Demanda Sirius.

- Quelle intelligence ! Se moqua le jeune Potter qui reçut une discrète tape sur le bras de la part de son fiancé.

- Je t'ai dit d'être poli avec les invités… Le réprimanda Draco.

- Même les idiots ?

- Même les idiots. Confirma Malfoy fils.

- Enchanté, je suis Harrison Potter, mais je préfère Harry. Et si vous ne le saviez pas, c'est qu'en plus d'être bêtes, vous êtes sourds …

- Harry … Le reprit Draco.

- J'implore votre indulgence quant à mon comportement peu conformes à l'étiquette, et pour unique défense, je mettrais en avant la très mauvaise éducation que m'ont donnée mes parents, et je vous encourage de tout cœur à aller les remettre dans le droit chemin ! Si au passage, vous pouviez éloigner Michel-Ange de la maison, je suis sûr que cela favoriserait mon nouveau comportement Au, et si vous voulez que je préserve mon innocence, il serait bon qu'Ambroise disparaisse également de la noter civilisation, et tant qu'on y est, vous pourriez peut être emmenez avec vous El…

- Harry. Le coupe de nouveau Draco, Harry prit une mine penaude et déclara :

- C'est la voix de mon cœur.

Devant lui, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Regulus, et même Severus étaient figés, stupéfaits… Le scientifique de génie qu'était Severus Snape fut le premier à se reprendre en déclarant :

- Le rejeton Potter ne ressemble vraiment pas à son père, et pas non plus à sa mère… Il a peut être été adopté ?

- Et vous êtes ? L'agressa presque Harry, qui n'aimait pas l'insinuation de l'homme.

- Severus Black-Snape.

- Oh… Snape ? C'est de vous que vient l'expression « Faire un Snape » de mon père ?

- Que veut dire cette expression ? Rétorqua Severus, s'attendant au pire de la part de son ancien ennemi.

- C'est faire la grosse commission …Aux toilettes, j'entends …

- Non, pas de moi. Nia tout de suite le scientifique de renommé.

Le regard pas dupe que lui renvoya l'horrible rejeton Potter le laissa indifférent, et Sirius, qui était enfin sorti de sa contemplation intense d'Harry dit :

- Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta mère …

- Je sais. Et vous êtes ?

La question parut blessée Sirius, qui se reprit maudissant James, après tout, même s'ils s'étaient disputés, James n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire le droit de visite à son filleul … Sirius Black se promit de ne plus jamais perdre la trace de son filleul qu'importe qu'il dusse le suivre jusqu'à chez lui pour enfin connaitre l'adresse des Potter.

- Sirius Black… Et je suis aussi ton parrain.

- Malfoy me l'a dit… Donc je suppose que le gars dont vous tenez la main est Remus Lupin, et le petit blond Peter Pettigrow.

- Oh, et avant que Malfoy ne te le dise, tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non. Pas plus qu'Ambroise et Michel-Ange ne savent qui sont leurs parrains. D'ailleurs, , vous n'avez pas de chance d'avoir un idiot comme Michel-Ange pour filleul… Il est actuellement dans une pension où mes parents l'ont placé dans le vain espoir de le voir se mettre à travailler… Ah, la naïveté des adultes… Remarquons, que votre filleul n'est pas mieux, il est moins bête que Michel-Ange, mais seulement parce qu'il est impossible d'être plus imbécile que ce crétin, Ambroise est un coureur de jupon on ne peut plus pathétique… Il se fait passer pour un puceau pour séduire sa prof particulière … En réalité, , vous avez une chance folle de m'avoir comme filleul, je suis clairement le meilleur de toute ma famille. Mais si Raphaël est censé être un génie, Cyriaque un philosophe cynique, et Vianney un virtuose, je vous le dis, aucun ne me vaut … Et ne parlons pas des cas désespérés de ma famille… Donc, , vous vous rendrez bien vite compte de l'immense chance que vous avez de m'avoir moi comme filleul plutôt que l'un des autres idiots qui me servent de frère, sans parler de ma sœur mais je m'arrêterais là car sa bêtise est telle que j'ai honte d'en parler … Il faut croire que je suis le seul à avoir hérité de l'intelligence de notre mère… Car mon père est un idiot fini, et il ne fait aucun doute que Michel-Ange tient de lui… Parfois, je me demande s'ils ne font par un concours du plus bêtes des deux …

L'assistance resta bouche-bée, emmagasinant peu à peu le flot d'informations qui se déversait sur eux, Remus finit par rompre le silence en demandant poliment

- Nous n'avons plus vu votre famille depuis la naissance d'Ambroise, tu as d'autres frères sœurs ?

- Oui, quelques uns … Répondit négligemment Harry qui n'avait qu'une hâte, connaitre la raison de la discorde entre son père et ses meilleurs amis.

- Oh, et combien ?

- Alors, il y a Michel-Ange, puis Ambroise, puis Eléonore, puis Cyriaque et Vianney, puis vient Stanislas, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il compte, il ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous, donc ensuite, il y a Raphaël, puis Tancrède. Et il me semble que c'est tout, mais je crois que ma mère est enceinte, bien que rien ne soit sûr … Si ça se trouve, elle a juste grossit, ce ne serait pas la première fois que papa crie à travers la maison qu'elle est enceinte et se prenne une claque pour avoir sous-entendu que maman avait grossi …

- Vous êtes 9 enfants ? Hésita Sirius, son cœur semblant se fendre à l'idée qu'il n'avait jamais vu 6 des enfants de son meilleur ami, son frère.

- Très beau calcul mental, d'une rapidité à faire pâlir d'envie Michel-Ange … Ironisa Harry.

- Il a de la répartie, ce mioche… Tu es à Poudlard, non ? Interrogea Regulus.

- Evidemment.

- Et tu fais du sport ? De la musique ? Des loisirs ? Des amis ? Débita à toute vitesse Sirius, avide d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de 15ans.

- Non, rien de tout ça, mes parents me gardent enfermer chez moi depuis que j'ai tenté d'assassiner le prof de SVT en sixième mais étant petit, mon meilleur ami était un ours, et je jouais du triangle ! (3)

- Et d'où te vient cette habitude de répondre de manière cynique à tout ?

- C'est parce que je suis blessé par la vie, ayant grandi enfermé, je s…

- Cela suffit, Harry. Si tu n'as pas envie de parler à ton parrain, nous allons rejoindre Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, plutôt que de t'entendre raconter des âneries. Interrompit Draco.

- Tu n'aimes pas entendre le son de ma voix ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, mon canard en sucre roux …

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira loin de son public ébahi, jusqu'à dans un coin discret où s'étaient réfugiés ses trois amis …

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blaise.

- Harry raconte n'importe quoi à son parrain, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Répliqua le blond en tardant un regard énervé sur son fiancé qui eut la décence de paraitre penaud, et devant cet air, la colère de Draco ne tarda pas à s'amenuiser, sans pour autant disparaitre.

- De plus, il lui parle de manière vraiment très impolie, alors que Sirius ne veut qu'apprendre à le connaître. Enchaina Malfoy.

- Il ne veut qu'apprendre à me connaitre ? S'énerva tout de suite Harry. Et bien, il n'avait qu'à venir me voir, cet empoté ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de trouver notre adresse, on n'est pas des plus discret dans la famille ! Et il devait se douter que nous irions à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas bouger ses grosses fesses pour venir me voir dans ce cas ? Mystère. Et là, il arrive les bras en cœur en disant « Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, rattrapons le temps qui s'est échappé ! » C'est aussi lamentable que pathétique.

Quand il eut finit sa tirade endiablée, le silence emplit l'atmosphère …

- Tu lui en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille nombreuse … La plupart du temps, c'est génial. Mais, parfois, tu dois hériter des vêtements de tes frères, tu dois partager des jeux avec eux, tu dois surveiller les plus jeunes, parfois tu as l'impression de rien n'avoir qui n'appartienne qu'à toi, parfois, tu as l'impression d'être oublier dans la masse… Surtout quand l'on grandit et que les parents accordent plus d'attention aux plus jeunes qui en ont besoins car ils ne sont pas encore autonomes, et même si tu sais que l'amour de tes parents est le même pour tous, tu as envie d'avoir une personne rien que pour toi, mais pas un ami ou un petit ami, non, un adulte… Et quand tu vois que toi, avec deux de tes frères, êtes le seuls à ne pas avoir de parrain ou marraine à qui se confier de manière plus privée, tu trouves forcément cela un peu injuste, toi aussi tu as envie d'avoir un protecteur rien qu'à toi … Alors, oui, je sais que je suis injuste avec Mr. Black, mais après tout, n'ais-je pas le droit d'être un peu immature ? Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis encore un gamin …

Le silence envahit de nouveau l'espace, et il s'attarda de longues minutes, Draco serra doucement la main d'Harry dans la sienne et ce dernier ne protesta pas, au contraire, il lui rendit son étreinte réconforté par la légère pression qu'exerçait son fiancé, il était maintenant fier de le dire, sur sa paume.

Soudain, une petite voix s'éleva :

- Bah, pourquoi vous êtes tout triste ? Draco, tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? Et Monsieur Harrison aussi ? Oh, Blaise, Théo, Pansy ! Vous venez jouer aussi !

Harry tourna la tête pour découvrir une petite fille avec une jolie bouille, et des cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes hautes.

- Sixtine, tu ne t'es pas présentée, ma puce. Intervint Pansy en lui souriant.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Bonjour, Monsieur Harrison, moi c'est Sixtine Black-Snape. J'ai 5 ans.

- Enchantée, mademoiselle ! Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

- D'accord, alors tu m'appelles Sixtine.

- A tes ordres, Sixtine ! Lui sourit Harry.

- Alors, vous venez jouer avec moi ?

Les cinq jeunes adultes se laissèrent entrainer par la fille de Severus et Regulus, dans une pièce où ils jouèrent au foot, à la Ball au prisonnier, puis à la gamelle, puis se combattirent avec des épées en mousse et Harry découvrit que Draco était un escrimeur professionnel … Alors qu'Harry, Théo et Blaise s'apprêtaient à attaquer le château qu'ils avaient construit avec d'énormes cubes en mousse mis à leur disposition, et que Draco, Sixtine et Pansy s'épuisaient à le défendre, Regulus Black-Snape entra dans la pièce :

- Sixtine, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Pas maintenant, papa, je peux pas laisser le château tomber aux mains des monstrueux ennemis …

- Et je ne suis pas monstrueux ! S'écria Blaise en chargeant tel un taureau vers le château où s'abritait Sixtine.

- A l'assaut ! S'écria Harry en se précipitant à son tour.

Théodore ne bougea, alors Harrison fit demi-tour, et monta sur le dos de Théo en criant : « En avant, mon brave destrier ! »

- Je ne suis pas un cheval ! S'époumona Théo en se secouant pour faire tomber Harry de son dos.

- Les enfants … Intervint Regulus en rigolant, qui observait avec amusement Pansy, Sixtine sur les épaules, prendre un bout du château et frappait Blaise avec, ainsi que le regard partagé entre l'amusement et la jalousie que Draco portait sur Harry et Théo. Ces derniers finirent par tomber à la renverse sur le château, détruisant le mur, aussitôt, Sixtine sauta sur Théo qui se débattit contre la petite furie, un sourire ornant ses lèvres, et Harry se chamailla avec Draco :

- Meurs, sauvage ! S'écria le jeune Potter.

- Jamais ! Répliqua Draco, abandonnant sa réserve habituelle.

Severus, Sirius, Remus, et Peter apparurent à ce moment là, se demandant où était passé Regulus et ils se figèrent en voyant Draco Malfoy, avec un Harry hilare sur le dos, tentant de s'en débarrasser, lui aussi souriant largement… Severus songea que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un tel sourire sur le visage, c'était quand celui-ci avait invité Blaise à dormir chez lui la première fois, alors qu'ils avaient 5 ans … Sans se soucier de la présence de ses parents, Sixtine vint aider Draco à repousser l'envahisseur des ruines du château alors que Théo, allongé sur un coude en mousse paraissait dormir alors que Pansy, debout sur son ventre, attaquait férocement Blaise…

- Blaise, replions-nous, emmène le corps du mort ! S'écria Harry en s'enfuyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sirius observa, le regard empli de douleur, le jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à James s'amusait comme lui et James l'avaient souvent fait autrefois.

- Sixtine ! Appela Severus.

- Père ? Répondit la petite fille, mais l'appellation « père » de Sixtine, contrairement à celle que Draco adressait à son propre père, était juste un nom pour différencier ses deux parents alors que celle de Draco était une marque de respect…

- Nous y allons, il faut aller dormir, de toute façon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne que nous dans le manoir… Il doit bien être quatre du matin !

- Vous pouvez rester dormir au manoir. Informa Draco en se recoiffant sous le sourire goguenard d'Harry qui songea qu'il n'avait toujours pas souhaité un Joyeux Noël à Ron et que celui-ci allait lui faire la tête pendant une semaine s'il croyait qu'Harry avait oublié … Il se saisit aussitôt de son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un appel manqué, il jura, se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Draco, envoya un regard désolé, et appela chez lui…

- Qui est l'imbécile fini qui appelle à quatre heures du matin ? Grogna la voix de Michel-Ange.

- Ton frère-chéri. Va réveiller Eléonore.

- Je peux pas, les parents sauront que j'ai découché…

- Pitié, Michel-Ange, c'est super important pour moi.

- Rien à faire. Ne pas me faire prendre est le plus important …

- Je te couvrirais pendant tes prochaines sorties … Négocia Harry.

- Et …

- t'arrangerais un rendez-vous avec la fille de ton choix.

- Marché conclu, mon frère ! Opina son grand frère d'une voix de rappeur.

Le silence se fit entendre au bout de la ligne, puis la voix d'Eléonore s'éleva :

- Si tu rentres un jour, je te jure que tu paieras… Grogna-t-elle.

- Bonjour, ma sœur d'amour rien qu'à moi. Le numéro ?

- Ron t'informe que tu as perdue votre pari. Répliqua-t-elle après avoir donné le numéro.

- Lequel ?

- Celui dans lequel tu avais parié que tu te connaissais par cœur le numéro de ton meilleur ami …

- Combien je lui dois ?

- Tu dois trouver une fille qui accepte de sortir avec Percy. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence de la part d'Harry qui se demandait comment il avait pu faire un pari aussi idiot, il devait être un peu trop éméché ce jour là …

- Tu veux bien sortir avec lui ? Lâcha-t-il à l'intention de sa sœur.

- Non !

- J'aurais essayé … Finit Harry en raccrochant.

Pansy s'éclaircit la voix et dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Tu ne l'as même pas remerciée !

- C'est normal. Sa seule utilité est de me servir… Et on ne remercie pas les esclaves !

- Harrison Potter ! Grogna Pansy.

- Le retour de la féministe ! Se moqua Blaise.

Les trois maraudeurs présents restèrent médusés, le cœur légèrement douloureux à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas vu grandir l'unique fille de James.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à son parrain, puis attrapa la main de Draco et le tira hors de la pièce en criant :

- Bonne nuit Blaise, Pansy… Messieurs Black-Snape, Sixtine. Que quelqu'un pense à emmener Théo dans une chambre d'amis.

Draco ne dit rien mais suivit Harry qui s'effondra sur le lit du blond sans même faire attention à où il se trouvait.

(1) Il s'agit d'un cocktail composé de champagne mélangé à du jus d'orange, il me semble.

(2) Carpe Diem est une expression latine qui signifie globalement « Profite de l'instant présent »

(3) J'entends par là l'instrument de musique qu'est le triangle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**B**onjour !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette petite fiction qui annonce la fin. Il reste un tout petit chapitre-epilogue après celui-ci...Donc, on peut considérer ce chapitre comme étant le presque dernier. Je suis émue ... ^^ C'est la première "fiction" que je termine ! ^^

**Disclamer :** En réalité, je ne prends pas grand-chose à J.K Rowling. Il s'agit d'un UA, j'empreinte quelque uns de ses personnages que j'en suis sûr vous saurez parfaitement identifiés. Et des lieux aussi… Des caractères… Des passés… En fait, j'emprunte quand même pas mal…

**Note IMPORTANTE **: Cette mini-fiction (Qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres, je pense) est un UA sans magie. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages est un monde où l'homosexualité est assez fréquente et normale. Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à des progrès scientifiques (totalement impossible dans la réalité, mais ma fiction est un rêve donc …)

**Résumé :** Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement (ou presque) leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison et que James se rend compte que le dénommé Draco est en réalité professeur dans le lycée, Poudlard, d'Harry …

**Rating :** T (Lime)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame (passé)…

**Famille Potter :**

- James Potter : 41 ans (père)

- Lily Potter : '41 ans. (mère)

- Michel-Ange : 19 ans

- Harrison(Harry) : 17 ans

- Ambroise : 15 ans

- Eléonore : 13 ans

- Cyriaque et Vianney : 11 ans

- Stanislas : 7 ans :

- Raphaël : 5 a ns

- Tancrède : 2 ans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Harry se sentait très bien, la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi remontait à avant sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, quand il avait 11 ans…. Cela faisait donc près de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi… Soupirant de bien être, il se retourna vers la source de chaleur, et se blottit plus confortablement contre elle, souriant béatement en se redormant.

Draco, qui se trouvait être la fameuse source de chaleur sourit lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins niaisement que son fiancé, en voyant le dit fiancé se rapprocher encore de lui… Il passa un second bras autour de la taille du brun, le dos de ce dernier était collé contre son torse. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entièrement habillés, hier, trop fatigués pour se changer, ils s'étaient endormis sur le premier lit qu'ils avaient vu, enfin, Harry avait fait ça, et l'héritier Malfoy, ravi du lieu où se trouvait le jeune Potter s'était empressé de le rejoindre, sans se changer, car il avait prévu une crise de le part d'Harry si celui-ci se réveillé avec un Draco torse nu à ses côtés.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se lever s'ils voulaient avoir un déjeuner …. Il était en effet midi et le blond savait que ses parents déjeunaient à 13 heures précises sans exception.

Le génie blond se pencha vers Harry, et effleura lentement le front de celui-ci du bout des doigts, il les laisse glisser sur les fines paupières clauses, et les joues plus douces que de la soie, il retraça le contour des lèvres agréablement pulpeuses du brun qui frémit dans son sommeil…

Les doigts furent vite remplacer par une bouche quémandeuse, Draco, allongé de tout son long sur Harry, laissait son nez venir effleurer celui du brun tandis que sa bouche dérapait de parte et d'autres du visage du son fiancé. Finalement, sa bouche se posa tout contre celle d'Harry, et le blond resta figé dans cette position, savourant le souffle d'Harrison qui le réchauffait. Appuyé sur un coude pour ne pas écraser le brun, Draco laissa son autre main venir prendre place derrière la nuque du jeune Potter qui entrouvrit les yeux…

Quand les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent, ils se plantèrent dans ceux de Draco. Harry sentit les lèvres du blond tout contre les siennes, et il ne put résister plus longtemps, il entrouvrit la bouche, et laissa sa langue venir caresser les lèvres de Draco qui s'étirèrent dans un doux sourire enchanté. Harry vint mordiller les lèves de Malfoy qui autorisa la petite langue à se faufiler dans sa bouche … Un baiser ardent mais délicat commença, Harry profitant pleinement de l'instant, oubliant Sirius, sa famille, ses amis, et ses soucis …Il était occupé à tenir fermement le visage de Draco contre le sien, empêchant tout retrait de la part du blond à qui l'idée paraissait absurde. La main de Draco caressait la nuque du blond tout en maintenant leurs bouches ensemble pendant qu'elles se livraient une délicieuse bataille … Pourtant, ils se séparèrent et la bouche du blond glissa le long du cou d'Harry, et s'arrêta un endroit où elle commença à mordiller, sucer, mordre et embrasser sans relâche.

Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent sous la chemise du blond et il caressa avec fébrilité le dos du professeur en laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir … Harry se cambra pour laisser aller son corps à la rencontre de celui de Draco qui gémit quand leurs deux érections se touchèrent à travers leurs vêtements respectif. Aussitôt, les mains des deux garçons s'acharnèrent à retirer les habits de l'autre, et tout ne fut plus que gémissements… Draco se saisit du sexe tendu d'Harry et le brun fit de même avec celui de l'aristocrate qui se tordit de plaisir, perdant tout contrôle sur lui-même…Le blond ouvrit des yeux luisant en voyant son Harry tordu de plaisir sous lui, gémissant et criant des propos sans queue ni tête, les yeux verts de son fiancé brillaient avec force… Harry entama des mouvements lents et sensuels sur l'érection du blond tout en ondulant contre son corps, oubliant toute pudeur … C'était si bon … Si bon …

- Ha … Ry …. Gémit Draco.

Mais Harry, trop occupé à savourer ce que la main experte du blond lui faisait ne répondit, perdu lui aussi dans les limbes de plaisir…

Draco accéléra le rythme, se sentant venir, et désirant plus que tout satisfaire son amant si séduisant…

- Encore… Malfoy, plus vite … Ordonna le brun.

Le blond obéit, et les deux jeunes hommes vinrent dans un grognement guttural pour le blond, et un soupir de bonheur pour le brun …

Draco se laissa tomber sur Harry, qui ne protesta pas, épuisé… Mais le blond ne le laissa pas se rendormir et il se releva, trainant son fiancé avec lui….

- Va te doucher, Harry…. On mange à 13 heures.

Harry, plus rouge que jamais, obéit rapidement, s'enfuyant presque du lit pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il sentait l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, Harry essaya de remettre ses idées au clair… Il venait de … Ah ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait cela avec Malfoy… D'accord, il en rêvait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, mais d'ici à ce que l'un de ses fantasmes se réalisent, il avait du mal à y croire … Harry se reprit, il était censé détester le blond, se refuser à lui pour ne pas être forcer de l'épouser… Mais… il n'avait pas du tout envie de repousser le blond, car il commençait à s'attacher vraiment à lui… Il n'était juste pas près du tout à l'épouser, et encore moins sous la contrainte !

Il sortit de la douche pour trouver un Draco entièrement propre et habillé assis sur un fauteuil, ce dernier lui fit un sourire et dit :

- Allons manger.

Harry le suivit, et ils marchèrent dans le silence, mais au moment où ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la salle à manger principale, Draco chuchota à l'oreille du son petit brun :

- On recommence ça quand tu veux…

- Pervers… Répliqua férocement Harry.

- Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure …

Rougissant, Harry lui tira la langue et s'enfuit dans la salle à manger sous le rire joyeux de Draco. Le jeune Potter se figea en trouvant attabler, en plus du couple Malfoy, le couple Black-Snape et leur filles à moitié endormie, ainsi que son parrain et Remus…

Soudain, Draco fut derrière lui, une main dans le creux de son dos, l'enjoignant à prendre place à ses côtés.

- Bonjour père, mère, parrain, Regulus, Sixtine, Sirius, Remus. Salua le blond en faisant un signe de tête à chacun.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Messieurs Back-Snape, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Sixtine. Dit à son tour Harry.

- Harry, Draco. Les saluèrent les personnes attablées, même si Sirius grimaça quand son filleul l'appela par son nom de famille, précédé d'un « Monsieur »…

Ils s'installèrent et le fils Malfoy interrogea :

- Où sont Blaise, Pansy et Théodore ?

- Il me semble que Mlle. Parkinson et Mr. Zabini sont entrain de courir dans le couleur pour arriver à l'heure à ce déjeuner. Informa Dobby.

- Oh … Et Théo ? Enchaina Harry sous le regard un peu agacé du blond.

- Il dort encore. Répondit la voix essoufflée de Blaise. Navré pour mon retard, je ne retrouvais plus mes chaussures…

- Ce n'est rien. Prends place, Blaise… Et toi aussi Pansy… Répondit gracieusement Narcissa en voyant le petite brune apparaitre à son tour.

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent l'assemblée et ils prirent place en face de Draco et Harry.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, si ce n'est le regard blessé que tardait Sirius sur son filleul…

- Dites-moi, vous deux, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Commença Narcissa alors que le regard de Lucius prenait une teinte horrifiée.

- Narcissa, n'est-ce pas évident ? Harry est un élève à Poudlard, et tu sais bien que Draco s'essaie à l'enseignement…

- Oui, oui… Mais Harry ne sort pas avec d'autres professeurs que je sache ? Rit Narcissa et Harry pâlit brusquement, le souvenir bien trop net d'un jeune professeur à la chevelure brune claire, et aux yeux étrangement rouges … Il se leva d'un geste sec, et quitta la pièce sous les regards étonnés de tous …

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Interrogea Narcissa.

Draco était déjà de bout, et se lançait à la poursuite d'Harry qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver, celui-ci était assis contre un mur, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, les yeux fixant le vide.

L'héritier Malfoy s'approcha doucement de lui, et posa une main délicate sur le frêle épaule, mais Harry fit un bond en arrière, le regard effrayé puis il avisa que la personne qui venait de le toucher était Draco et il soupira de soulagement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir… Laisse-moi quelques instants…

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Cela va passer.

- Harry. Reprit plus froidement Draco. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête, ignorant la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une de Malfoy, puis il se releva, sourit et déclara :

- On retourne manger ? J'ai faim !

Draco ne dit rien et emboita le pas à Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle à manger, mais il se promit de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ils rentèrent dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, interrogateurs. Les ignorants avec talents, les deux jeunes hommes prirent place et Harry dit :

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, comme l'a deviné Mr. Malfoy…

- Mais n'étant pas un professeur de la classe d'Harry, nous avions peu de chance de faire plus que nous croiser si Harry n'avait pas été en retenue avec moi, suite …Enchaina Draco qui se fit couper par le brun

- à une divergence d'opinion entre mon professeur de mathématique et moi-même … Et au lieu de faire les exercices imposés, nous avons préférés faire connaissance. Sourit Harry en se souvenant des répartis en tout genre qui avaient fusées, ironiques et moqueuses …

- Et de là, nous nous sommes revus… Termina Draco en songeant à leurs altercations assez brutales dans les couloirs.

- Mais les relations entre professeurs et élèves ne sont-elles pas interdites ? Interrogea Severus.

- Si, c'est pour cela que nous faisons appelle à votre discrétion… Il nous faut juste attendre qu'Harry est 18 ans, l'année prochaine pour pouvoir officialiser notre relation. Après tout, vous êtes les seuls à savoir qu'Harry n'a que 17 ans, à tous les autres invités, père a dit qu'Harry était majeur. Prononça doucement Draco, mais sa demande ressemblait étrangement à un ordre.

Le dîner se termina dans le calme et vint le moment de se diriger vers un petit salon afin d'ouvrir les présents de Noël.

- D'ailleurs, Harry, j'ai reçu un nombre de paquets impressionnants de la part de ta famille ! Sourit Narcissa en désignant un énorme tas posé près du sapin parfaitement décorée.

- Que ça ? S'écria au contraire le brun en lorgnant avec dégout sur le pile de cadeaux.

- Harry, il y au moins une trentaine de paquets ! S'écria Pansy.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont jaloux que j'aie pu partir faire du ski alors qu'ils restaient à la maison … Se plaignit le jeune Potter qui se pencha néanmoins vers le tas, et commença à farfouiller dedans, secouant les parquets, écoutant les bruits, tâtant, malaxant, mais n'en ouvrant aucun.

- Harry ? Que cherches-tu ? Demanda Draco en voyant la mine d'Harry devenir de plus en plus dépitée…

- Il a oublié, je savais qu'il oublierait ce sale oublieux égoïste !

- Qui a oublié quoi ? Interrogea Blaise, curieux, alors que le reste de l'assemblée observait le phénomène qu'était Harrison Potter.

- Idiot de meilleur ami qui ne sert à rien ! J'ai pris la peine de lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël pour rien …Je vais l'assassiner doucement avec amour et passion, et je le ressusciterai pour le torturer de nouveau…Puis je lui jetterai une malédiction qui lui fera revivre sa douloureuse mort encore et encore …

- Qu'est ce qu'a bien pu oublier ce pauvre garçon ? Interrogea Narcissa, amusé de l'air machiavélique sur le visage d'Harry.

- Il a oublié de prévenir Hermione qu'il fallait qu'elle dise à Vianney de dire à papa de m'acheter le tout dernier dictionnaire d'insultes …

- Oh … Et pourquoi ne serais-ce pas Hermione ou Vianney qui aurait oublié de transmettre le message ? Tenta de nouveau Narcissa.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de sauver la vie de Ron … Hermione et Vianney n'oublie jamais rien, c'est bien pour cela que je les choisis !

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé toi-même à ton père ? Risqua encore la douce femme, cherchant réellement à comprendre son gendre.

- Parce qu'il est évident que mon père aurait refusé ! En revanche si c'est Vianney qui demande, j'ai plus de chances car Vianney ne fait jamais de conneries, ne désobéit pas, et est gentil avec tout le monde sauf avec Cyriaque, mais en même temps, personne ne peut être gentil avec Cyriaque si celui-ci n'est pas bâillonné, donc mon père lui cédera plus facilement… Mais si je demande directement à Vianney, il ne voudra jamais vu ce qu'est le fameux cadeau que je désire… En revanche si la sage et responsable Hermione demande, il pensera que c'est pour écrire une thèse ou un truc du genre et il sera d'accord… Mais si je demande à Hermione, elle ne voudra pas et me fera un discours sur la beauté de notre longue ! Cependant, si Ron, qui est le petit ami d'Hermione, lui fait part de ma requête, elle ne pourra pas refuser car malgré qu'Hermione soit une furie dérangée du cerveau, elle aime ce défunt Ron, d'ailleurs je le plains, comment peut-ton vouloir ce marier avec cette harpie ? Mais pour en raison de leur amour, elle lui dira oui … Et là, j'aurais mon cadeau ! S'écria victorieusement Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil à son auditoire médusé…

Lucius secoua la tête, pour Draco s'était-il épris d'un jeune homme aussi étrange que l'était le second fils Potter … Sirius quant à lui se sentit très fier de son filleul, et se renfrogna de nouveau en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait manqué… Il avait tellement envie de revoir James, de lui parler, de l'étreindre comme les frères qu'ils auraient du être … Toute fois, un sentiment d'injustice demeurait en lui, enfoui sous la masse de culpabilité au souvenir de l'incident qui l'avait séparé de son frère de cœur…

Draco s'approcha de son fiancé, amusé par les frasques de ce dernier, se sentant étrangement en paix, ravi de la convivialité qui régnait dans la pièce… Il se sentait si bien, là, aux côtés d'Harry lui tenant la main alors que celui-ci continuait à pester contre son meilleur ami, le défunt Ronald Weasley …

- Dis, Harry, pourquoi veux-tu un livre d'insultes ? S'enquit Pansy.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit là le plus intelligent des cadeaux… Souligna Lucius Malfoy.

- A moins que ton gendre soit aussi vulgaire que son père, Lucius … Lâcha méchamment Severus sans tenir compte du regard noir que son propre filleul tardait sur lui.

- Je vous interdis d'insulter mon père ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire ! Se fâcha Harry.

- Et je n'ai pas de cadeaux, moi ? Dit Théodore en entrant dans la pièce, pas tout à fait réveillé…

- Ton majordome les a déposés ici ce matin sur ordre de ta sœur … Lui sourit Narcissa en désignant un petit tas de présents, ridicule en comparaison de celui d'Harry.

Théodore grogna et demanda à Harry :

- Comment cela se fait que tu es autant de cadeaux ?

- J'ai des amis, moi !

- Ah oui… Pas bête comme idée … Mais ça veut dire que tu dois aussi en faire à tous ceux qui t'en ont donnés, non ?

- Ah non, j'en fais qu'à certains. Genre, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et parfois à Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Colin, Cédric et d'autres… Cela dépend de mon humeur… Ah, j'en fais aussi à mes frères et à Eléonore, ainsi que de temps en temps à mes parents …

- Et le livre d'insultes, pourquoi ? Insista Blaise.

- Pour pouvoir insulter Michel-Ange sans qu'il le sache…

- Quel intérêt d'injurier une personne si celle-ci ne le sait pas ?

- Michel-Ange ne sait pas de quoi je le traite et ne peut donc pas répliquer sans se ridiculiser ! Sourit Harry, très fier de son idée …

Les regards peu convaincus convergèrent vers, mais il haussa les épaules en déclarant qu'il fallait connaître son grand frère pour pouvoir comprendre.

- Assez parler ! Déballons les cadeaux ! S'écria joyeusement Sirius, intérieurement blessé par la précédente remarque d'Harry.

A ces mots, Sixtine sembla se réveiller et se jeta sur sa pile de cadeaux…

Une heure s'écoula dans les cris ravis, et les soupirs déçus, qui provenaient majoritairement de Sixtine et Harry…

- Harry, je sais que tu n'as surement pas eu le temps de faire du shopping de Noël, mais, nous tenons à t'offrir quelque chose… Expliqua Narcissa, en souriant avec douceur devant l'air gêné d'Harry qui effectivement n'avait rien acheté à personne, mise à part Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Cela était du au fait qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi offrir aux parents de Draco car ils ne les connaissaient pas encore très bien, et qu'ils n'avaient rencontré les autres personnes qu'hier soir …

- Oh… Ce n'est pas la peine, vous savez… Rougit Harry, en voyant Lucius se saisir d'un immense paquet toute en longueur… Le jeune Potter plissa des yeux et les écarquilla ensuite, semblant avoir deviné ce que pouvait contenir le beau paquet.

- Si vous n'en voulez pas … Répondit malicieusement Lucius en faisant le geste de ranger le paquet mais Harry sauta presque sur l'aristocrate en bredouillant :

- Il serait malpoli de ma part de refuser !

Même Severus sourit devant la mauvaise foi du jeune Potter qui s'empara fébrilement du présent, et retourna s'assoir à côté de Draco qui lui sourit gentiment, ce qui sembla une fois encore surprendre toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce, ce qui poussa à Harry à se demander si Malfoy avait déjà sourit dans sa vie … Il ne philosopha pas très longtemps, préférant poser son attention sur le cadeau qu'il commença à déballer avec révérence.

Quand il tient une splendide épée entre ses doigts, il sourit béatement et se jeta dans les bras d'un Lucius figé par la surprise qui le tapota maladroitement le dos.

- Merci ! Merci ! Elle est sublime ! S'écria Harry qui s'abstint néanmoins de demander comment Monsieur Malfoy savait qu'il pratiquer l'escrime…

L'épée était clairement une lame unique faite sur mesure, Harry ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment les Malfoy avaient obtenu ses mesures, finement mais richement décorée, elle était légère, facile à tenir en main, s'adaptait totalement à la poigne douce mais ferme d'Harry, les ornements ne gênaient nullement sa manipulation mais lui donnait une impression de royauté et de puissance… Elle avait du couter extrêmement cher … Plus cher que ce que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu lui payer …

Mais alors qu'Harry remerciait encore une fois un Lucius qui commençait presque à rougir, Draco l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui en disant :

- Je crois que tu l'as assez remercié…

Les sourires entendus qui s'échangèrent voulaient tout dire : la jalousie des Malfoy était légendaire, tous se souvenait d'un Lucius furieux frappant avec hargne le pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur de laisser trainer sa main un peu trop près du postérieur de Narcissa…

Mais Sirius perdit rapidement son sourire, malgré l'entente bonne enfant, calme et agréable, il restait une tension entre les trois Maraudeurs et le fils du dernier membre de leur vieille bande … Sirius Black n'étant pas connu pour sa patience, c'est presque avec soulagement que Remus le vit s'énerver et s'écrier :

- Cela ne peut plus durer ! Je n'aime pas que mon propre filleul m'appelle Monsieur Black ! Même Servillus et Lulu ne le font pas !

Deux grimaces naquirent à la mention des surnoms, mais Harry se retourna vers son parrain, un sourire un peu sadique sur les lèvres mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle-ci fut recouverte par la douce main de Draco qui lui jeta un regard entendu…

Soupirant à travers la barrière humaine que lui faisait Draco, Harry lui renvoya un regard penaud mais déterminé et le blond daigna le libérer :

- D'accord, _Monsieur Black_, je vais vous parler … Nous allons remettre les choses au point, car je vous avoue que cela à également tendance à m'agacer …

Harry s'assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil, mais pendant que Sirius et Remus prenait place en face, Draco souleva son petit fiancé pour s'asseoir à sa place, et le prendre sur ses genoux … Harry ne rechigna même pas, et s'appuya contre le torse du blond en soupirant de bien être alors que Malfoy passait sa main autour de la taille du brun dans un geste aussi protecteur que possessif …

- Parlons. Dit froidement Harry. J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une tape amusée sur la tête…

- Que pourrais-je faire pour que tu pardonnes mon absence ?

- Déjà, Remus et Peter doivent promettre de venir voir Michel-Ange et Ambroise car je pense qu'eux aussi désireraient connaitre leurs parrains …

- Pas de problème… Opina Remus, certain que Peter qui parlait souvent de son filleul serait d'accord pour venir le voir.

- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr que James soit ravi de cette visite … Signala Sirius.

- De là vient ma seconde question… Mon Dieu, je parle comme Malfoy ! Fit semblant de se plaindre Harry.

- Tu te coucheras donc moins bête… Releva le dit Malfoy alors que les autres se demandaient pourquoi Harry appelait son fiancé par son nom de famille.

- Arrogant bonhomme ! Mais, restons dans le vif du sujet, je voudrais savoir la raison de votre dispute… Pourquoi Papa n'a-t-il jamais voulu que nous vous rencontrions…

- Je me doutais que cette question viendrait … Soupira Sirius.

- A l'époque, Sirius avait des problèmes assez important avec sa famille, mais comme d'habitude, ce stupide chien n'en parlait à personne… Seulement, pour oublier ses soucis, il a commencé… Reprit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius pour l'inciter à continuer

- J'ai commencé à boire… un peu trop, mais personne ne le savait, bien que Remus s'en doutait sûrement … Et un jour, Lily venait d'accoucher d'Ambroise, elle était à l'hôpital, Peter avec elle, je me souviens comme il était heureux que James l'ait choisi comme parrain pour son troisième fils … Donc, James devait s'occuper de Michel-Ange et Harrison, mais Michel-Ange a avalé du liquide vaisselle et James l'a emmené en urgence à l'hôpital… Mais toi, tu t'ennuyais, alors James m'a appelé pour que je m'occupe de toi … Et, ce jour-là, j'étais un peu soul … mais il ne le savait pas, et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne, alors, j'ai dit oui … Et je t'ai amené au parc …

- Oh, je suppose qu'il l'a appris, et que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est fâché … Soupira Harry, un peu déçu, mais pas surpris que son père hyper-protecteur sans le montrer se soit fâché pour cette raison…

- Si ce n'était que ça …Mais, il y avait un homme bizarre dans le parc, et pendant que je buvais encore, totalement irresponsable, toi, tu t'es approché de cet homme et il t'a parlé méchamment, alors, tu lui as donné un coup de pied, tu n'étais qu'un tout petite garçon … Mais l'homme, c'était un fou, un psychopathe recherché par la police pour le meurtre de sa propre famille …Et évidemment, il n'a pas bien réagi, il a commencé à te frapper … Et moi, complètement à côté de la plaque, j'ai essayé d'intervenir mais je n'arrivais pas à me mouvoir correctement …

Harry soupira, il avait oublié cet épisode, même si la paranoïa de ses parents s'expliquaient un peu plus … A cause de ça, lui et sa fratrie n'avaient pas pu sortir seuls avant d'aller au collège.

- Qui m'a sauvé ?

- Le parent d'un autre gamin qui était là… Et c'est lui qui t'a ramené à l'hôpital où se trouvait ton père pendant que je ramais dans le vide, essayant de dessouler …

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je comprends pourquoi mon père ne vous parler plus … Mais pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir Remus et Peter ?

- Car ces deux idiots ont pris ma défense, disant que James n'avait rien vu de ma dépression, égoïste qu'il était à ne s'occuper que de sa famille, oubliant ses amis …

- Et Papa est particulièrement rancunier … Soupira Harry.

- Oui… Peux-tu me pardonner ?

- Te pardonner de quoi ? De d'être disputé avec mon père au point qu'il ne veuille plus que tu t'approches de moi ? De m'avoir regardé me faire tabasser par un fou dangereux ? De ne pas avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin ? C'est à mon père que je devrais en vouloir, car c'est à cause de lui que je ne t'ai pas connu… Tu as fais une grosse connerie, c'est clair. Mais tu avais des raisons atténuantes… Ce que mon père a fait est un peu sévère … Surtout pour Remus et Peter. Je pense que mon père est aussi fautif là-dedans…Je pense que vous devriez parler … Moi, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge. Le passé est le passé. Etre rancunier pour ton absence ne m'apportera rien…

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Sirius.

- Non. Je blaguais… Ironisa Harry ce qui n'enleva pas le grand sourire de Sirius, mais Remus, pragmatique, demanda :

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas parler à Sirius avant, alors ?

- Parce que je voulais voir s'il allait abandonner aussi facilement ou s'accrocher … Et puis, c'était marrant de voir sa tête !

Mais alors que Sirius allait répliquer, le téléphone d'Harry sonna, ce denier s'excusa en répondant :

- Désolé, je suis trop demandé… Allo ?

- Harry, c'est maman …

- Maman, c'est Harry… La singea son fils.

- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de mon cadeau ?

- Les chaussettes dépareillées ?

- Non ! Elles sont de la part d'Eléonore, les chaussettes… D'après Eléonore, elles favorisent le commerce équitable et sont faites en peau de cochon … Moi, je t'ai offert le pyjama !

Harry se promit de ne plus jamais toucher les chaussettes qu'Eléonore lui avait offertes, et finit par répondre à sa mère :

- Ah … Oui, celui-ci …Avec les petits éléphants verts fushias ?

- Oui… Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Adorable…

- Je savais qu'il te plairait… Au fait, toute la famille te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Et on espère que tu t'amuses bien … D'ailleurs, ça avance avec Draco ? Il a été si gentil de t'inviter chez lui !

- Extrêmement gentil… Répondit Harry, se demandant si sa mère savait réellement la véritable raison de cette charmante invitation.

- Tu te comportes bien, au moins ?

- Evidemment. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me passer papa ?

- Je ne sais pas si il est là … Attends deux secondes. Je vais le chercher, je crois qu'il joue avec Tancrède …

Harry patienta donc, se demandant si sa mère avait appelé exprès quand ses autres enfants étaient absentes, d'ailleurs, Harry se demandait où ils étaient passés ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de contentement ainsi qu'une touche d'admiration … et sentit le bras de Draco appuyait sur son estomac, il leva le regard et croisa celui un peu énervé du blond qui trouvait que Harry ne s'occupait pas assez de lui depuis ce matin … Harry ne put retenir un sourire enchanté, il aimait beaucoup se sentir personnellement désirer et savoir que Malfoy n'aimait pas qu'il s'éloigne trop de lui l'emplissait de joie sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi… La jalousie du blond le flattait, même si elle l'agaçait un peu par derrière … Sans réfléchir, il se retourna sur les genoux du blond et l'embrassa délicatement. Draco, bien que très surpris, se laissa faire avec joie et répondit avec une fouge et une douceur mélangée assez étrange … Alors qu'Harry passait ses bras derrière le cou du blond pour ne pas tomber en arrière, que Sirius et Remus échangeaient des regards fiers et attendris, et que Draco semblait être au septième ciel, la voix de son père s'éleva depuis le téléphone qui était toujours dans la main d'Harry.

- Harry ? Harry, tu es là ? Réponds, fils indigne ? Où sont passés tes manières ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu ignores ton propre père ? Harrison ? Réponds, maintenant…ou je jette à la poubelle tes CD de musique !

Harry mit tranquillement fin au baiser, sourit avec douceur à Draco qui lui rendit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et se précipita pour répondre :

- Papa ! Je suis ravi t'entendre ta douce voix… Tu as des comptes à me rendre !

- Qu'est ce que tu débites encore comme âneries ? Cela se passe bien avec les Malfoy ?

- Oui. Très bien, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes, qui j'en suis sûr, te rappellerons des souvenirs bien trop enfouis ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Si je te dis Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, tu réponds quoi ?

- Merde !

- Papa ! Quel langage de charretier ! Se moqua Harry, ravi de l'effet provoqué.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu d'eux ? D'où tiens-tu ces noms ?

- En réalité, j'ai rencontré ces trois hommes à une réception organisée par les Malfoy, et j'ai appris bien des choses sur mon parrain, et ceux de Michel-Ange et Ambroise…

- Où est Sirius Black ? Interrogea son père d'un ton qui avait perdu toute trace d'humour.

- Face à moi.

- Cette comédie n'a qu'assez durée. Je viens te chercher.

- Mais Papa, Sirius m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu pourrais passer l'éponge, il y avait des circonstances atténuantes… Défendit Harry.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que j'aurais passé l'éponge. Je m'apprêtais même à le rappeler, à remettre les choses au clair, et à le laisser, ainsi que Remus et Peter, venir vous voir … Mais …

- Mais ? L'encouragea Harry.

- Il y a quelque chose que Sirius ignore… C'est le nom de l'homme qui t'a frappait quand tu étais petit … Son nom est Tom Jedusor, alias Mr. Voldemort.

La bouche d'Harry se mit à trembler et il lâcha le téléphone qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd …

- Harry ? Harry ? Cria la voix de James depuis le téléphone mais le regard d'Harry restait fixé sur Sirius qui sentit sa bouche devenir pâteuse, se demandant qui était ce Tom Jedusor, ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

- C'est à cause de toi ? C'est à cause de toi que j'ai vécu une année en enfer ?

- Je viens te chercher. Il semblerait que Tom Jedusor est fait une obsession sur toi depuis ta rencontre avec lui quand tu étais petit, à cause de Sirius en effet. Répliqua cruellement James à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Le regard d'Harry resta figé un instant de plus et raccrocha au nez de son père. Il sentit Draco resserrer son étreinte autour de lui mais il se dégagea, et dit froidement, en fixant Sirius :

- Dis-le, est-ce ta faute si ce Jedusor m'a harcelé durant toute ma première année au collège ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry… Peut être que oui, c'est probable même. J'ignore ce que ce fou t'a fait … Mais j'en suis désolé. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider…

- Ce que ce fou m'a fait ? Il m'a harcelé ! Il était mon professeur de physique-chimie, un homme brillant mais qui ne me laissait jamais en paix. Il ne m'a jamais touché, mais le tribunal l'a condamné, en plus de sa peine à vie pour homicide volontaire sur ses parents, à une peine due à un harcèlement morale sur la personne d'Harrison Engelmond Potter. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de vivre avec l'idée que tu es condamné à mourir ? Il m'avait promis de me tuer à la fin de l'année. En classe, il se moquait de moi, interdisait aux autres élèves de me parler et leur disait de me frapper ! Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je suis rentré ensanglanté à la maison … Mais je ne disais rien à personne car il avait promis qu'il s'en prendrait à Eléonore si je parlais … D'après les psy, il reportait son obsession pour moi sur Eléonore car elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Un fou psychopathe. Quand j'ai eu le cran de le dire à mes parents, à la fin de l'année, car j'étais entrain de crever de peur, je ne mangeais plus rien, ne parlais rien… Mes parents croyaient que je faisais une dépression car je n'avais pas d'amis … Donc, quand je leur ai dit, ils ont appelé la police qui a arrêté directement Tom Jedusor, également connu sous le nom de Professeur Voldemort. Et tout est bien qui finit bien. Sauf que je fais des cauchemars bien plus souvent que les gens normaux, et que je me méfie étrangement de mes professeurs … Mes parents m'ont changé d'école et là, je me suis reconstruis pour employer les mots de mon psy … Grâce à ma famille qui ne m'a pas traité avec pitié, et à mes nouveaux amis qui ne savaient rien jusqu'à que je leur raconte, l'an passé, et qui n'ont rien changé à leur comportement… Maintenant, j'apprends à oublier, à ne plus y penser, tout ça est loin derrière moi, et j'en suis heureux. Mais, je pense que tu comprendras aisément pourquoi je peux t'en vouloir un tout petit peu … Tom Jedusor m'a contrairement à ce que pensait le psy, donné confiance en moi, après tout, il m'a mis à l'écart des autres et menacé de mort, c'était effrayant pour un enfant de 11 ans, mais pas dramatiquement grave. Je m'en remets très bien maintenant… Enfin, je suis un peu plus sensible quand on me parle de mes professeurs, et pas très gentils avec eux, mais bon ! Sourit finalement Harry.

- Oh… Je vois. Répondit Sirius.

- Euh… Vous pensez que James va vraiment venir chercher Harry ? Interrogea Remus.

- Evidemment. James est la détermination incarnée ! Sourit Sirius.

- Je confirme. Répliqua Harry, peu heureux de voir son père débarqué à l'improviste.

- Je ne te laisse pas partir. Grogna peu aimablement Draco.

- Va bien falloir. Ne te frotte pas à mon père. Il peut être effrayant…

- Harry. Tu dois passer le restant de tes vacances avec moi. Et il n'en sera pas autrement…

Harry secoua la tête, connaissant le caractère buté de son père mais flatté de la réaction de Draco bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi, après tout, il aurait du être ravi que son père vienne le chercher pour le délivrer des griffes de son ravisseur… Mais peut être les griffes de ce ravisseur étaient-elles plus douces qu'elles en avaient l'air … Voilà qu'il philosophait… Il avait bien besoin de retourner dans le monde réel, loin de toute cette richesse où tout semblait possible…

Soudain, Dobby entra dans la pièce et annonça :

- Mr. James Potter et ses fils Stanislas, Raphaël et Tancrède Potter.

James Potter, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise à carreau rouge débarqua dans la pièce, portant dans ses bras un Tancrède qui riait gaiement, mâchouillant ce qui semblait être le reste de son bavoir, le père tenait de son autre main celle de Stanislas qui regardait autour de lui avec méfiance. Sur ses béquilles, Raphaël suivait vaillamment, trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds pour regarder autour de lui.

- Mon bout de chou ! S'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers Tancrède pour le prendre dans ses bras, distraitement, il ébouriffa la chevelure de son père qui lui grogna dessus.

Tancrède rit encore et tira sur les cheveux de son frère. Raphaël pleurnicha qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher avec ses béquilles et James revint le chercher laissant les fameuses béquilles par terre.

- Raphaël ! Comment vas-ta jambe ?

- Super ! Tu as vu mon plâtre ? S'égosilla le gamin en tendant sa jambe blessé vers Harry qui manqua de se la prendre dans le nez, se décalant au dernier moment en protégeant le visage de Tancrède, toujours dans ses bras.

Raphaël, qui était perché dans les bras de son père continuait à babiller sur son plâtre d'une étrange couleur orange fluo …

Soudain, James beugla :

- Stanislas ! Laisse le mur tranquille ! Je t'ai déjà dit que cette maison n'était pas hantée… Mais si c'est le cas, tu vas réveiller les fantômes à te taper la tête dessus comme ça !

- Mais papa, c'est un rituel pour chasser les Nargols

- Les Nargols ? C'est quoi encore ces trucs ?

- C'est écrit dans le journal qui était dans la chambre d'Harry, le _Chicaneur _!

- Harry ! Tu as encore ramené le journal de ton amie dingue à la maison, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voir ce tissu d'imbécilité dans ma maison !

- Luna n'est pas folle ! Le journal de son père a beaucoup de succès, tu sais ! Et il faut choisir, soit tu me prends moi et le journal, soit tu n'auras personne !

James secoua la tête, désolé… Il semblait que ce séjour chez les Malfoy est rendu son fils encore plus fous qu'auparavant …

- Stanislas, viens voir Harry, j'ai un secret pour toi ! La chambre des parents a été envahi par des mouches tueuses d'hommes, il y a un autre rituel pour les chasser que Luna m'a confié : il faut déchirer tous les coussins et coller la plumes au plafond avec de la colle forte, puis peindre le plancher de toutes les couleurs possibles… Si tu veux sauver Papa et Maman, n'oublie pas de le faire en rentrant… Et n'écoute pas Papa s'il te dit de ne pas le faire, il a été contaminé par les Nargols … D'accord, Stanislas ? Souffla Harry.

- Ok, Harry !

- Bon garçon…

- Stanislas, n'écoute pas ton frère, il te raconte encore n'importe quoi ! Contra James.

- Tiens bon, Stanislas, courage, ne cède pas aux tentatives de manipulations de Papa ! Lui cria Harry en retournant voir Draco, Tancrède toujours dans ses bras qui se mit à tirer sur les beaux cheveux du blond dès que son frère s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé.

- Harry, tu vas rendre Stanislas encore plus parano ! Se plaignit James, en prenant la main de on fils qui tarda sur lui un regard suspicieux, Raphaël dans ses bras gigotant pour voir les Nargols.

- Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea Lucius.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Je viens récupérer mon fils. Il n'est pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus avec des personnes aussi irresponsables que le sont Sirius Black et ses amis.

- Papa ! Et si je ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Tu es mineur et sous mon autorité. Si tu refuses de rentrer, je te déclare comme disparu et appelle la police. La famille Malfoy sera alors accusée de kidnapping …

- James… Tenta Sirius.

- Ne me parle pas … On y va, Harry, Stan, Raphaël… Arrête de vouloir trouer les murs de cette maison, Stan ! Mais pourquoi vous ais-je amené ?

- Parce que Maman t'a crié dessus qu'il fallait que tu nous emmènes vu qu'elle sortait faire des courses, que Michel-Ange avait disparu, qu'Ambroise été chez sa copine, qu'Eléonore était partie s'inscrire à la Ligue de Défense des Cochons d'Indes de Chine, et que Cyriaque et Vianney n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et en étaient venu aux mains …

- Ah oui …

- Ils en sont venus aux mains ? On est le combien ? S'écria Harry.

- Le 25 décembre, andouille.

- Jai gagné mon pari ! Ouais ! Ambroise va mettre la table à mon place pendant un mois ! Je suis trop fort !

- C'est bien, Harry. Maintenant on y va.

- James. Je crois que nous devrions parler. Intervint Remus.

- Ah, tu as raison, Remus, je te téléphonerai mais à toi seulement, d'accord ?

- James… Rappela Sirius, un air si désolé sur le visage que même Severus eut de la peine pour lui durant un quart de micro-seconde.

James lui jeta un regard indifférent puis croisa celui de Severus et il s'écria :

- Servillus ! Tu n'es toujours pas mort ?

- Lapin Potter… Le salua Severus.

- Bien envoyé, Mr. Snape ! S'écria Harry.

- Caca ? Lâcha Tancrède alors que James se pliait de rire, ainsi que Sirius plus loin, se souvenant de ce que James avait appris à ses enfants (1)

- Potter… Je vais te tuer ! Grogna le distingué scientifique avant de se lever pour frapper James qui lâcha Raphaël que Draco rattrapa de justesse, tandis que Sirius dérapé sur le croche-patte que lui avait tendu Lucius alors qu'il essayé de rejoindre James pour le défendre contre Severus… Remus s'assit posément à l'écart, prenant une Sixtine endormie sur ses genoux tandis que Regulus entamait une nouvelle partie de Tarot avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy sans plus se soucier du brouhaha qui régnait dans l'ordinaire si calme manoir Malfoy, et que Narcissa se précipitait sur l'appareil photo et commençait à mitrailler la scène sous tous les angles…

Harry se rapprocha de Draco :

- Ouf, tu as sauvé l'autre jambe de Raphaël ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Stanislas, histoire de lui éviter de se faire écraser dans la bataille …

Draco leva la tête, resta bouche-bée en voyant James et Sirius se bagarrer contre son parrain et son père habituellement si maitre d'eux … pendant que Narcissa évitant les coups avec finesse, prenait des photos dans tous les sens.

- C'est toujours autant le bazar chez toi ?

- Une fois que tu as rencontré Michel-Ange, tu te dis que mon père, à côté, c'est rien du tout …

Draco secoua la tête, impuissant devant la bataille que se livraient des adultes censés être responsables …

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait mieux les séparer avant qu'ils se s'entretuent ? Interrogea Draco.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée …

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leurs pères et parrains respectifs se bagarraient sauvagement, ils s'entre regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement puis Draco déclara :

- Je crois bien que l'on peut les laisser se livrer bataille encore un peu plus longtemps…

- Oui, partons plutôt à la recherche de Stanislas ! L'approuva Harry.

Draco demeurait perplexe face à l'attitude de son père, toujours maitre de lui-même en temps normal et de son parrain réputé pour n'avoir jamais aucune réaction … Les Potter étaient-ils donc une famille si étrange qui dès qu'un de leurs membres touchaient quelque chose, une pagaille sans nom s'en suivait ?

Malgré cela, il n'eut pas s'empêcher de se dire que son père semblait être assez heureux de retrouver son ancien ennemi, que l'incident rompait la monotonie de leur vie … L'élément qui allait rester dans la mémoire des Malfoy pendant encore longtemps était-il une chose habituel chez les Potter ?

- Non. Répondit Harry, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

- Cela est tout de même plus correct…

- Oh, Malfoy, tu avais presque réussi à te comporter normalement ! Ta dernière phrase gâche tous tes efforts !

Le blond haussa un unique sourcil, montrant par là le peu d'intérêt qu'il accorait à ses soi-disant « efforts » mais se réjouit intérieurement : Harry semblait vraiment apprécier sa compagnie, et il cherchait même à rester avec lui pour la fin des vacances … Une joie presque enfantine s'empara de lui à cette idée et c'est avec une certaine dérision que Draco Malfoy songea que l'amour rendait un peu fou …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Harry se réveilla au son d'un hard rock puissant qui lui arracha les tympans, et il songea avec un soupir déçu qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit encore chez Malfoy. Dommage pour ses oreilles.

Il secoua la tête, à la recherche de ce qu'il s'était passé… Ah … Son père et son parrain s'étaient bagarrés avec Lucius et Severus. Un carnage mais les photos de Mme. Malfoy s'annonçait cher à la vente …Il s'était ensuite réfugiés derrière un fauteuil avec Malfoy, Raphaël et Tancrède et tous les quatre avaient cherché Stanislas qu'ils avaient fini par trouver entrain de grignoter des gâteaux dans la cuisine des Malfoy…Pas plus inquiet que cela pour les participants à la bagarre, c'était plus du catch qu'un vrai combat (2) et Dobby intervenait dès que l'un des protagonistes semblaient blessés…A croire qu'ils ne se battaient qu'en souvenir de leur jeunesse… Harry se souvint que pendant que Stanislas et Raphaël se goinfraient sans gêne, il avait posé Tancrède sur la table de la cuisine et s'était penché à son tour dans le frigo à la recherche d'un peu de lait pour son petit frère car ce dernier paraissait avoir fini de manger son bavoir … Harrison se souvint aussi comment Malfoy fils l'avait brusquement retourné et collé contre son torse avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les rires de Tancrède et « Beuuurk » de Raphaël et Stanislas. Il se rappela aussi que son père avait débarqué à cet instant dans la cuisine, avait fait une drôle de tête et était reparti aussitôt, criant au fou … Ensuite, ils étaient retournés au salon, et pendant que Pansy s'extasiait devant Raphaël en signant son plâtre pour la plus grande joie de celui-ci, que Stanislas apprenait à Blaise comment se débarrasser des fauteuils carnivores, que Théodore somnolait avec Tancrède dans les bras, que Harry et Draco se chamaillait, Harry persistant à dire qu'ils ne ressentait rien pour le blond, et qu'il l'embrassait uniquement pour passer le temps, James, Sirius, Lucius, Remus, Severus, Regulus et Narcissa avait discuté de la suite des événements, James s'acharnant à vouloir faire rentrer son fils chez lui et tous les autres se liguant contre lui pour garder ce cher Harry encore un peu plus longtemps, bien sûr seuls James et Lucius connaissait le fond de l'histoire, mais il semblait que Lucius l'ait totalement oublié au contraire de James qui voulait en parler avec son fils, car si cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela de laisser Harry partir vivre chez les Malfoy en acceptant en apparence une proposition de mariage, la réalité était tout autre, si Harry ne voulait pas épouser Malfoy fils, jamais James ne le forcerait …

Harry se souvint s'être rendormi après avoir entendu cela, et s'être réveillé ici, il supposa donc avec justesse que son père avait l'emporter, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant … vu que Sirius et James s'étaient réconciliés, que Sirius avait fini par soutenir son frère de cœur, or tout le monde s'est que la famille Black et la famille la plus têtue au monde, et que Sirius Black ait l'être le plus borné de sa propre famille …

Harry s'étira de tout son long, et descendit à la cuisine, évitant les tracs en faveur de l'égalité des sexes trainant partout dans les escaliers –Eléonore avait du tomber alors qu'elle les portait- il salua sa mère qui, heureuse de le revoir, lui fit claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue en lui demandant comment s'était passé ses vacances.

- Etranges. Mais pas désagréables. Fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit avant de prendre un grand bol de céréales …

Sa mère lui sourit, sachant pertinemment ce que signifiait « Pas désagréable », la mousse au citron entourée de deux tranches de meringues, la friandise préférée d'Harry était « Pas désagréable », les soirées entre amis dont il raffolait était « Pas désagréable » …

Harry lui répondit par réflexe et songea qu'il allait vraiment devoir appeler Hermione, elle verrait clair dans tout ce bazar, elle …

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe et grogna quand il vit, sans surprise, Cyriaque entrain de parler à quelqu'un… Cyriaque participant à toutes sortes de concours de littérature, il remportait assez fréquemment des prix divers et variés, et souvent il obtenait des rencontres avec des auteurs ce qui entrainait de longues conversations avec l'organisateur du concours afin que ce dernier vienne chercher Cyriaque à son domicile pour le prendre en charge toute la journée durant …

Harry pensa un instant à utiliser son portable, mais se souvint qu'il n'avait plus de crédit… Il était sûr qu'à force de recevoir des appels de sa famille toutes les cinq minutes, plus ceux de ses amis, son forfait avait tendance à s'épuiser un peu trop vite. Le jeune homme soupira, et enfila une veste en cuir brun puis sortit en criant à sa mère qu'il allait chez Hermione.

Hermione, contrairement à Ron, habitait assez loin, dans un quartier très chic, ses parents étant deux dentistes de renommé, il ne manquait jamais d'argent et la jeune fille avait tous les appareils électroniques derniers cris mais si Harry n'allait pas très souvent chez elle, c'était à cause des fameux parents de l'adolescente qui étaient … spéciaux.

Son père semblait indifférent à tout, malgré l'amour visible qu'il portait à ses deux filles et son fils, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup et était un peu effrayant… Sa mère paraissait ouverte, sympathique de première vue, cependant, Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait être très dure, qu'elle mettait une pression énorme sur les épaules d'Hermione. La grande sœur d'Hermione, Joceline, avait très bien réussi ses études, et la concurrence entre elle et Hermione semblait être à son comble, encouragée par leur mère qui n'hésitait pas à être parfois très cruelle envers ses filles si celles-ci rataient un examen, ou même seulement un test usuel … Le petit frère d'Hermione, Paul, était un enfant bien trop gâté qui, quand il était plus jeune, piquait des crises de nerf mémorable si quelque chose lui déplaisait, ou si quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque, mais il réussissait moins bien que ses deux sœurs à l'école et n'était donc pas épargné par leur mère tyrannique … Mais, si leur mère était aussi dure, c'était selon Hermione, parce qu'elle avait envie que ses enfants réussissent et puissent vivre confortablement plus tard, elle-même ayant vécue une enfance assez rude … Pour Harry, la mère d'Hermione était juste un despote en puissance …

Tout en s'asseyant dans le bus, le jeune Potter se rappelait sa première rencontre avec Hermione… Lui et Ron étaient amis depuis qu'ils savaient marcher, leurs parents se connaissant très bien, s'appréciant, et vivant à côté…. C'était quand ils étaient rentrés en cinquième dans leur nouvelle école, Ron ayant changé d'école pour rester avec lui, qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance d'Hermione, une petite demoiselle qui levait la main à perdre haleine dans l'espoir, écoutait avec une attention quasi mystique mais ses yeux ne brillaient d'aucune joie de vivre, elle paraissait désespérément triste et seule … Alors, Harry avait commencé à lui parler et avait découvert une jeune fille amusante, cultivée, protectrice, respectueuse, et, contre toute attente, timide … Ron n'était pas emballé par cette nouvelle amie, il trainait la patte derrière eux, ayant l'impression qu'Hermione était entrain de lui voler son meilleur ami … Mais après qu'Hermione les ait couvert, allant à l'encontre de ses idéaux pour leur éviter une punition, Ron l'avait bien plus facilement acceptée … Et ils était devenu le « trio d'or », les trois meilleurs amis du monde, bien sûr ils avaient d'autres amis avec lesquelles il passait la plupart de leurs temps, mais ce n'était pas la même chose … Puis Ron et Hermione avaient fini par sortir ensemble, et à la plus grande joie d'Harry, ils ne l'avaient pas pour autant laisser de côté, veillant au contraire, à ce qu'il ne se sente pas exclu…

Quand le bus arriva dans le quartier d'Hermione, il descendit et se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à la maison de son amie, le froid commençant à se faire sentir à travers la simple veste en cuir qu'il avait revêtu …

Il sonna et patienta jusqu'à que Madame Granger, la mère d'Hermione, vienne lui ouvrir en souriant avec gentillesse :

- Harry ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu… Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, madame. Je suis allé skier !

- Fantastique. Hermione doit être en haut avec Luna, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu voudrais bien monter le plat de cookies ? N'hésite pas à en prendre, c'est Paul qui les a faits.

- Merci, madame. Répondit Harrison en se saisissant du plat que lui tendait Mme Granger et en s'empressant de monter. Il avait du mal à comprendre cette femme, si gentille par moment et aimante, mais si dure et effrayante par d'autres …

Il toqua à la chambre d'Hermione qui l'enjoignit à entrer et s'écria en le voyant :

- Harry ! Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais en vacances ! Cela s'est bien passé ? Tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici… Tu as des problèmes ? Parce que si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, Ron et moi iront lui faire sa fête ! S'emporta la jeune femme, le regard un peu fou…

- La boxe te réussit, Mione ! Se moqua Harry, qui savait que, depuis qu'elle s'était inscrite à ce cours de boxe, son amie semblait encore plus détendue qu'auparavant, trouvant un défouloir dans ce sport …

- Idiot. Que voulais-tu, alors ? Sourit-elle gentiment.

- Bonjour Luna… Se contenta de dire Harry en venant faire la bise à la jeune blonde.

- Harry ! Tu es perdu. Seul toi peux trouver le chemin… Ecoute les conseils d'Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle saura de guider vers la plus douce des routes … Sois heureux. Tu le mérites…

- Euh … Oui, merci Luna. Sois heureuse aussi ! Que la puissance de la Terre et des Mers t'accompagne … Au fait, Stanislas a mis en application le rituel pour chasser les Nargols… Cela semble efficace… Il te remercie, et t'informe qu'il a découvert un moyen de repousser les bœufs à pois … Répondit Harry qui ne se lassait pas du comportement décalé de la jolie blonde rêveuse …

- Harry, Luna ! Je ne comprends pas votre langue, alors pourriez-vous en revenir à mon humble langage ? Intervint Hermione, amusée et agacée à la fois.

- Mais Hermione, tu n'essaies pas … Désires-tu le rituel pour chasser les Nargols ? Lui rétorqua avec douceur Luna.

- Non, Luna, merci d'avoir proposé. Harry, tu racontes ?

Harry sourit, se demandant comment deux filles si différentes pour être de si proches amies, autant Luna était rêveuse, autant Hermione avait les pieds sur terre, autant Luna croyait à tout les faits surnaturels, autant Hermione ne croyait qu'en se qui pouvait être démontré…

- Je vous explique… J'ai passé les vacances chez Malfoy.

- Le prof ?

- Oui … Soupira Harry avant de se lancer dans le récit compliqué de ses vacances, oubliant tout de même de raconter certains passages plus intimes, qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter aux filles, des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui … et à Malfoy…

Quand il eut fini, Hermione le regardait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, et Luna donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien écouté …

- Tu es amoureux. C'est évident… Tu devrais t'entendre parler de ton Malfoy … D'ailleurs, quel est son nom ?

- Draco. Et je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de lui.

- Tu l'es.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? S'énerva Harry.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de le voir, là maintenant ? Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il soit à tes côtés ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, il aimait être aux côtés de Draco, il aimait que ce dernier le regarde, il aimait que ce dernier le touche, il aimait ce sentir désiré, il aimait que Draco passe son bras autour de sa taille, il aimait s'asseoir sur ses genoux et sentir le souffle du blond sur sa nuque, il aimait se réveiller dans le même lit, il aimait parler avec Draco, il aimait se chamailler avec lui, il aimait l'inquiétude du blond à son égard, il aimait se chamailler avec le blond, il aimer être avec Draco… Mais il aimait aussi le physique du jeune Malfoy, il aimait que le blond se comporte de manière spéciale envers lui, il aimait sentir la présence rassurante de Draco derrière lui, avec lui, il aimait l'humour ironique du blond, il aimait faire sourire Draco, il aimait voir les yeux de ce dernier brillaient grâce à lui, il aimait le côté romantique, aimant derrière la personnalité froide, il aimait les réparties, il aimait …Draco.

- Evidemment. Je voudrais qu'il soit là. Je voudrais l'embrasser. Je voudrais lui parler. Je voudrais qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Je voudrais qu'il me souri. Je voudrais que ses yeux ne brillent que pour moi. Je voudrais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Je voudrais pouvoir profiter de son côté possessif. Je voudrais sentir ses mains sur moi. Je voudrais le savoir derrière moi pour me retenir. Je voudrais qu'il ne regarde que moi. Je voudrais qu'il soit là…. Je veux qu'il soit là… Débita-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Et bien. Tu es amoureux… non ? Sourit Hermione.

- Oui. Je suis amoureux du gars qui m'a kidnappé. Je suis amoureux d'un professeur. Je suis amoureux d'un génie milliardaire. Je suis amoureux d'une personne arrogante, froide, méprisante envers les autres, cynique, et jalouse. Je suis amoureux d'une personne douce, aimante, câline, romantique, possessive, et splendide. Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

- Je crois que tu as compris l'idée. S'amusa Hermione devant l'air hébété de son ami.

- Je suis amoureux de lui…

- Oui. Répondit Hermione, riant devant l'innocence d'Harry qui avait pourtant une réputation des plus sulfureuses au lycée …

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Lâcha Harrison.

- Lui dire, non ?

- Mais peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

- Pourquoi t'aurait-il invité, embrassé, et choyé ? Pourquoi t'aurait-il présenté à ses amis, à sa famille ? Pourquoi t'aurait-il montré des côtés de lui que personne ne connait ? Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de faire cela alors que tu es encore mineur ?

- Ajoutons « impatient » à la liste de ses défauts ! Dit Harry.

- Et qui aime Harrison Potter.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut, ça ! Mais je ne peux pas être sûr qu'il m'aime…

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Mais, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Aller le voir. Après, si tu n'as pas le cran de le faire…

- Si il ne m'aime pas, je fais quoi ?

- Bon sang, Harry ! Tu as quel âge ? Est-ce bien toi le jeune homme qui répond aux profs, torturent ses frères et sa sœur ? Est-ce bien toi le garçon courageux qui est venu me parler sans tenir compte du fait qu'il aurait pu perdre son meilleur ami ? Bonté divine, arrête de douter, reprends-toi en main, et fonce !

- Ouais ! Il n'est pas question que je devienne une chiffe-molle à cause de cet imbécile de Malfoy ! Je vais aller le voir, et s'il ne m'aime pas, je lui dirai qu'il manque quelque chose de fantastique ! S'il ne m'aime pas, je lui mets mon poing en pleine figure ! S'écria Harry en quittant la chambre d'Hermione pour dévaler les marches et courir chez lui trouvant un annuaire pour retrouver l'adresse exacte du blond.

- Si j'étais Draco Malfoy, je me dépêcherai de tomber amoureux d'Harry … Sourit avec douceur Hermione en regardant son ami courir dans la rue après le bus qui s'en allait.

…**.HP/DM/HP…**

Draco regardait son parrain avec sa froideur redevenue habituelle. Severus regardait son filleul avec une gentillesse inhabituelle.

- Vas le chercher. Lâcha enfin le scientifique.

Sans répondre, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce, Severus ne savait pas si il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son violon, s'il partait s'enfermait dans le salon musique avec son piano, ou s'il partait chercher l'homme qu'il aimait …

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à retourner voir sa fille qui devait s'ennuyer vu que Draco n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec elle, Dobby s'avança dans la pièce et annonça :

- Monsieur Black-Snape. Harrison Potter est là et demande à parler à Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Dois-je l'y conduire ?

- Evidemment. Il est dans le salon de musique. Répondit l'homme en entendant le son du piano s'élevait.

- Bien, monsieur. S'inclina Dobby en quittant la pièce.

Draco s'acharnait sur son piano, jouant avec fureur, frappant les touches si fortes qu'elles en vibraient, ses mains semblaient avoir été prises d'une vive propre et dansaient violement sur le clavier, survolant, s'écrasant, effleurant les notes … Mais si ses mains semblaient combattre la musique, vaincre le désespoir, défaire la tristesse, oublier l'injustice, le reste corps du Draco était parfaitement calme, bien trop calme…Comment avait-il pu penser qu'un instant qu'Harry s'attacherait à lui ? Le jeune brun ne s'était qu'amusé avec lui tandis que lui s'était donné à fond, de toute son âme, de tout son corps …

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans un plat de fausses notes, se releva, se rassit, laissa ses mains glissaient sur le clavier et décida qu'il voulait Harry Potter, et qu'il allait tout faire pour l'avoir car il aurait du mal à vivre sans son petit brun. En se levant derechef, Draco songea que l'amour était une force aussi puissante que destructrice… mais que ceux qui disait qu'elle était une maladie n'avait jamais vraiment aimé …

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le rabat de son piano avec une douceur étonnante quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se figea. Personne n'entrait dans cette pièce quand il y était car tous savait qu'il détestait être observé quand il jouait… Et il n'était pas rare que ses parents ou Severus et Regulus prennent place dans le salon voisin qu'ils n'avaient pas insonorisé exprès pendant qu'il jouait …

- Entrer. Daigna-t-il enfin répondre.

Dobby s'avança dans la pièce, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres…

- Monsieur Harrison Potter désire vous voir. Dois-je le laisser entrer ?

- Evidemment ! Harry est ici chez lui, et peut venir quand il veut même s'il n'y a personne !

- Bien, monsieur. Déclara Dobby en reculant pour laisser passer un Harry intimidé qui sourit doucement à Draco.

Dobby referma la porte et Harry s'avança vers Draco.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais peut être que je ferai mieux de te frapper avant …. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, je veux dire …

Draco le regarda, ne comprenant pas la logique étrange de son fiancé, car ils l'étaient encore bien que de manière totalement non-officielle.

- Je t'écoute. Mais je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me frapper d'abord …

- Ok. Alors en fait, c'est aussi simple que c'est compliqué.

- Hum… Fut tout ce que dit Draco, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le brun.

- Euh … Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire toi aussi ? Bafouilla Harry, ce qui étonna Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le blond.

- Parce que, tu sais, c'est le moment où on doit se dire la même chose mais qu'on veut que l'autre parle avant … Enfin, j'aimerais mieux que tu me le dises avant. Afin d'être sûr, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi …

- Je ne vois pas. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit Draco, qui sentit la joie l'envahir à l'idée en devinant ce qu'allait lui dire le brun, mais qui se réfréna car peut être qu'il se trompait après tout, bien qu'un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais.

- Que tu m'aimes. Finit par lâcher Harry en rougissant.

- Si je te le dis, que répondras-tu ?

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu me le dis et que tu le penses, évidemment. Contra Harry.

- Ah …

- Bah oui, parce que si tu ne m'aimes pas et que je te réponds ce que je te répondrais si tu me disais que tu m'aimais, alors tu te prendrais mon poing dans la figure, ce qui serait dommage car abimer un si joli visage est un pêché … Expliqua le brun.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Approuva Draco qui s'amusait de voir son petit Potter s'empêtrait dans des phrases sans queue ni tête…

- Alors, dis-le, sombre idiot !

- Et on n'insulte pas l'homme qu'on aime…Sourit Malfoy.

- Qui a dis que je t'aimais ? Opposa Harry.

- Qui a dis que je parlais de moi ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gagnes toujours ? Grogna le jeune Potter.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes….

- Effectivement.

- Alors, tu m'aimes ? Interrogea le blond.

- Oui.

- Dis-le. Ordonna-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Harry qui s'était rapproché du blond et se retrouvait à moitié assis sur les genoux de Draco qui était lui-même sur le tabouret du piano.

- Je t'aime qui ?

- Je t'aime, Draco …

Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement à l'entente de cette phrase…Et il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son brun qu'il embrassa sans aucune retenue, laissant ses mains parcourir tout le corps d'Harry qui se tordait sur lui. Draco retourna le brun et le coucha presque sur le clavier qui laissa échapper un son peu harmonieux …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Severus, dans le salon à côté de la salle de musique soupira quand il entendit l'énorme assemblage de fausses notes que provoqua la chute d'Harry sur le clavier… Soit les deux jeunes en étaient venu aux mains, soit ils allaient faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans la pièce la moins insonorisé du manoir…

Quand des gémissements commencèrent à s'élever, Severus préféra se replier vers la chambre de Regulus, laissant les deux jeunes à leurs affaires…

Bien plus loin, dans une maison qui ressemblait à vieux château en ruine, Michel-Ange et Ambroise rencontraient leurs parrains pendant que Sirius et James essayaient de voler la tarte préparée par les soins de Lily. Ils passèrent tous à table quand Lily s'écria :

- Mais où est Harry ? !

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>(1)A savoir pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte (comme moi ^^) que aller au toilette pour une longue commission se dit chez les Potter : Allez faire un Snape !<p>

(2)Au catch, les coups ne sont pas vraiment portés… Les catcheurs s'arrêtent juste avant de heurter l'adversaire ce qui explique le peu de blessés.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre alias mini-épilogue de cette petite fiction qui fait tout de même plus de 80 pages ... Je remercie avec chaleur toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et suivi. Soutien que j'aime tant. Principale motivation. I Love You ! ^^

En espérant que ce tout petit épilogue vous plaira ... Merci encore pour toutes les reviews !

**Disclamer :** En réalité, je ne prends pas grand-chose à J.K Rowling. Il s'agit d'un UA, j'empreinte quelque uns de ses personnages que j'en suis sûr vous saurez parfaitement identifiés. Et des lieux aussi… Des caractères… Des passés… En fait, j'emprunte quand même pas mal…

**Note IMPORTANTE **: Cette mini-fiction (Qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres, je pense) est un UA sans magie. Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages est un monde où l'homosexualité est assez fréquente et normale. Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à des progrès scientifiques (totalement impossible dans la réalité, mais ma fiction est un rêve donc …)

**Résumé :** Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement (ou presque) leurs enfants. Mais l'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison et que James se rend compte que le dénommé Draco est en réalité professeur dans le lycée, Poudlard, d'Harry …

**Rating :** T (Lime)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame (passé)…

**Famille Potter :**

- James Potter : 41 ans (père)

- Lily Potter : '41 ans. (mère)

- Michel-Ange : 19 ans

- Harrison(Harry) : 17 ans

- Ambroise : 15 ans

- Eléonore : 13 ans

- Cyriaque et Vianney : 11 ans

- Stanislas : 7 ans :

- Raphaël : 5 a ns

- Tancrède : 2 ans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>

Draco se torturait les mains. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi stressé. Les vacances scolaires de Noël se terminaient ce soir, et demain, Harry retournait sur les bancs du lycée pendant qu'il reprendrait son rôle de professeur intransigeant …

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait l'héritier Malfoy, il compter bien garder Harry auprès de lui et lui faire l'amour tous les soirs après les cours … Non, ce qui mettait le blond de pareil humeur était la requête d'Harry à laquelle il avait évidemment cédé … Comme si il pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à son ex-futur-ex-fiancé quand celui-ci tardait sur lui ses magnifiques prunelles ….

Après avoir fait l'amour dans la salle de musique, Draco avait déclaré à Harry qu'il annulait leur contrat de fiançailles, puis il s'étai mis à genoux à l'avait demandé en mariage, au lieu de répondre le petit brun avait éclaté de rire, l'avait embrassé et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il acceptait mais que dans ce cas, Draco devrait rencontrer la famille d'Harry de manière officielle …

Et c'est pour cela que Draco attendait avec anxiété devant chez Harry le jeune homme en question qui devait le présenter à sa famille…

Le blond observa la rue, se demandant ce que son fiancé fabriquait, après tout Harry était seulement censé être allé s'acheter un croissant au risque de mourir de faim dans d'atroces souffrances si Draco lui refusait ce plaisir …

Le jeune homme en question apparut soudainement devant Draco, le faisant sursauter :

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Sourit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur lèvres du blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Interrogea un peu trop sèchement le jeune Malfoy.

- Je baisais sauvagement avec inconnu dans une ruelle sombre …Le jeune Potter

- Et c'était bien ? Sourit Draco, entrant dans le jeu d'Harry.

- Un peu douloureux mais diablement excitant …

- Mieux qu'avec moi ?

- Hum … Cela dépend … C'était meilleur que la fois sur le piano, j'ai encore les marques de touches sur le dos ! Se plaignit le petit brun.

Draco rit et se pencha pour embrasser plus profondément son amant qui se tendit automatiquement vers lui. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur de la maison de ce dernier et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu connais une ruelle sombre dans les environs ?

- Hum… M'en fous… J'suis exhibitionniste… Ah, Dracoooo ….Gémit Harry en sentant la main du blond se faufilait sous son T-shirt pendant qu'une langue venait lui léchait sensuellement le cou.

Alors qu'Harry passait une jambe autour de la taille du blond et se frottait outrageusement contre son amant, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix un peu trop rauque pour paraitre réelle s'écria :

- Les sacs à hormones que vous êtes pourraient allaient baiser plus loin, histoire de ne pas avoir à nettoyer ce mur de toutes les substances qui s'y trouveront si vous continuer votre activité …

Harry se détacha à regret du blond pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'idiot suicidaire qui les avait interrompus et répliqua :

- Substances ?

- Sang, salive, sperme et autre …

- Bon sang, Cyriaque, comporte-toi comme un gamin de 11 ans. Ou comme Vianney, ça nous fera des vacances !

- Je suppose que c'est lui le mec que tu voulais nous présenter. Répondit Cyriaque, ignorant la remarque de son frère et l'expression froide de Draco qui était intérieurement stupéfait de l'attitude du garçon.

- Exact. Cyriaque, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon fiancé. Draco, voici Cyriaque, un de mes frères, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il n'a que 11 ans et c'est le jumeaux de ce petit ange agaçant qu'est Vianney…

- Vianney, un ange ? Et moi je suis le démon ? Ironisa Cyriaque.*

- C'est tout à fait ça… Objecta Harry qui reçut, non pas un regard furieux de la part de son frère, mais un regard fier. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un fasse enfermer cet espèce de psychopathe qu'était Cyriaque …

- Peut être pourrions nous entrer à l'intérieur ? S'interposa Draco.

- C'est que tu es intelligent, toi ! Se moqua le petit frère psycopathe.

- Je sais.

- Harry, t'as trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur … Laissa échapper l'enfant avant de disparaitre dans la maison.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Interrogea Draco en levant un unique sourcil.

- Evidemment ! S'offusqua Harry avant de tirer son fiancé à l'intérieur.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la petite entrée où trainaient au moins une cinquantaine de paires de chaussures, des parapluies, de vestes, des imperméables, des manteaux, des gants, des moufles, des cagoules, des pantalons roses, des chapeaux de cow-boys, des peluches, et mille et unes autres choses que le blond ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Je sais, c'est un peu le bazar, mais c'est parce que c'est l'entrée. Tenta de se justifier Harry qui se fit interrompre par une voix d'homme :

- Tricheur ! Il est pas rouge ce rond, c'est du vert !

- Mais non, c'est vert ! S'égosilla une autre voix.

- C'est du rouge, espèce d'aveugle !

- Stanislas, tu vois un rond rouge ou vert, toi ?

- Du vert rougeâtre ? Tenta le petit garçon.

Harry et Draco s'avancèrent en direction des voix et Harry soupira en voyant son père, Michel-Ange, Vianney et Stanislas en train de jouer à Twister en plein milieu du salon. Son père enjambait la tête de Michel-Ange dont une de ses jambes passait sous le corps de Vianney qui semblait être figé dans une position difficile à en juger par son visage rouge et essoufflé. Stanislas était étalé sous les trois personnes plus âgées, s'accrochant à Michel-Ange à la manière d'un koala pour éviter de toucher le tapis du Twister. Ignorant l'arrivé d'un inconnu dans son salon, le père d'Harry reprit :

- Et toi Vianney ?

- Clairement du vert.

- Tu vois, Michel-Ange est un tricheur ! Reprit la première voix, qui était en fait celle du père d'Harry, James.

- Ou alors, il est daltonien …

- Nooooooonnnnn… Je ne peux pas être daltonien ! Mon rêve se brise…. Hurla Michel-Ange en frappant sa tête contre le dos de Vianney qui laisse échapper un cri de douleur mais ne quitta pas sa position précaire.

- Quel rêve ? Interrogea James en donnant un coup de pied à Stanislas dans l'espoir de le aire tomber et perdre …

- Celui de devenir aviateur ! Il faut avoir une vue parfaite.

- Depuis quand tu veux devenir aviateur, toi ?

- Trois minutes. Répondit Michel-Ange en se tordant le coup pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- De quel couleur est mon T-shirt ? Interrogea Vianney.

- Rouge. Répliqua tout de suite Michel-Ange.

- J'ai une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mon fils. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier ? Dit James.

- La bonne !

- Tu pourras tenter d'être aviateur.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- Tu es un tricheur …

C'est ce moment que choisi Vianney pour s'effondrer au sol entrainant avec lui les trois autres participants qui s'écrasèrent sur lui dans de cris de douleur et d'indignation.

- Je ne plus être aviateur. Déclara Michel-Ange en se relevant, Stanislas toujours suspendu à lui.

- Dommage … Vianney, tu es mort ? Interrogea le très responsable père de famille.

- Non, non …. Répliqua une voix essoufflée.

- La tentative numéro 2 est un échec. Lâcha Cyriaque en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Bonjour ! Devinez quoi ! Je suis impuissant ! S'écria dramatiquement Ambroise en claquant la porte d'entrée avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry, reniflant.

- T'as essayé avec un gars ? T'es peut être gay ? Le réconforta Harry.

- Brillante idée ! Michel-Ange, tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Michel-Ange releva la tête, observa très sérieusement son frère et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, écrasant Stanislas entre eux. Il se recula et dit :

- Non, merci.

Ambroise fit un bond en arrière et se précipita vers la cuisine en hurlant au viol pour se rincer la bouche avec fureur …

- Tu sais bien que Michel-Ange est sous-développé et ne comprend pas la différence entre une plaisanterie et la réalité … Se moqua Harry en récupérant un Stanislas un peu secoué pendant que Michel-Ange haussait les épaules et remontait dans sa chambre en hurlant que personne ne l'aimait à sa juste valeur …

A ce moment, Eléonore apparut dans les escaliers, Tancrède dans les bras.

- Personne n'aurait vu Maman ?

- Elle est partie vivre avec le voisin. Informa Cyriaque.

- Et Raphaël ?

- Il a fugué. Dans le grenier.

- Et ils reviennent quand ?

- Dans dix minutes …

- Super ! Qui veut m'aider à préparer le repas ? On a qu'à faire plein de gâteaux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Harry a un truc important à nous dire, n'est ce pas, Harrison ? Répondit son père en lui souriant avec douceur.

- Excat. Tu viens, Draco ? On va faire la cuisine !

Draco secoua la tête mais sourit et suivit Harry dans la cuisine pendant qu'Ambroise allait chercher Raphaël et Michel-Ange.

Quelques heures plus tard, la cuisine était dévastée. Raphaël, assis sur le rebord de l'évier, le livre de cuisine sur les genoux, son jambe plâtrée pendouillant dans le vide dictait les consignes à ses ouvriers maladroits. James, en honorable père de famille, cherchait désespérément une balance car il lui semblait que les indications de quantité d'Harry étaient quelques peu inventées à en croire le sourire de Draco. Michel-Ange et Eléonore battaient chacun une préparation tandis que Cyriaque et Vianney se disputaient sur le fait qu'il fallait enlever les noix de la recette ou pas … Ambroise ajoutait du lait dans un autre récipient et Stanislas goutait toutes les plats afin d'être sûr que rien ne soit empoisonner … Et Tancrède, assis par terre, jouait avec un œuf et un paquet de sucre … Le sol était d'ailleurs jonché d'ingrédients en tout genre et Eléonore hurlait à Draco de lui passer un fouet qui tienne la route, car elle avait de la force dans les bras, elle !

- Harry, t'as un fouet pour une fille trop musclée ?

- Ambroise n'a pas besoin de fouet, il en déjà un ! Répliqua Harry en versant une dizaine de cuillères de sucre dans le bol de Michel-Ange.

- Pas Ambroise, Eléonore ! Et 25 grammes de sucre n'équivaut pas à 10 cuillères à soupe de sucre !

- J'aime bien quand c'est sucré ! Lui sourit Harry tout en envoyant un fouet à Eléonore qui ne le vit pas et le reçut en pleine figure.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement mécontent et fusilla du regard son frère, elle s'avança vers lui, prête à lui apprendre ce qu'il en couter que de lui envoyer un fouet dans la tête mais trébucha sur Tancrède qui éclata de rire et lui envoya un œuf sur son jean…

- Petit imbécile !

- N'insulte pas Tancrède, il ne se rend pas compte de qu'il fait … Le défendit Ambroise.

- A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr … J'ai entendu Harry lui dire qu'il fallait jeter des œufs sur les personnes aux cheveux blonds … Informa Cyriaque.

- Les personnes aux cheveux blonds ? Releva Draco en louchant étrangement sur son petit ami qui eut le décence de paraitre penaud et de rougir.

- Je lui ai dit les fausses blondes, mais il ne fait pas la différence… Se défendit Harry.

- Insinuerais-tu que mon blond semble faux ?

- Mais non, Dray … Répondit prudemment le petit brun en reculant vers Vianney qui tentait de retirer les noix qu'avaient ajouter Cyriaque à leur gâteau …

- Harry…

- Draco ?

- Et Ambroise ! S'écria Ambroise avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard faussement désespéré d'Eléonore.

- Dire qu'il va avoir 16 ans … Et il nous la sort encore tous les jours

- Stanislas, arrête de frapper Raphaël.

- Mais c'est lui qui me tape avec le bouquin.

- Le livre. Le reprit Harry par réflexe, Hermione l'avait tellement embêté avec ça que la réprimande était resté gravée dans sa tête…

- Même pas vrai ! Soutint Raphaël.

- Même pas vrai ! Le singea Stanislas en lui envoyant une cuillère de farine en pleine face.

Aussitôt Raphaël répliqua, pile au moment où leur père arrivait et ce fut lui qui reçut une motte de beurre sur la joue. Au lieu d'arrêter le début de massacre, il envoya une louche de chocolat fondu sur Raphaël mais Ambroise, qui continuait sa préparation, imperturbable, et se fut lui qui se prit le chocolat. Il ne tarda pas à répliquer, et bientôt tous se joignirent à la bataille de nourriture …

Ils bataillèrent durant de longues minutes, et avaient formé des équipes quand une voix s'égosilla :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIRE ?

- Maman !

- Lily…

- Où avez-vous mis Tancrède ? Mon poussin, ça va ? S'écria-t-elle en voyant son petit dernier qui se roulait dans la farine et riant de son mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il était à l'abri ! Tenta de la rassurer son mari.

- James, tu es totalement irresponsable !

- Mais Lily-chérie …

- Pas un mot … Vous allez me ranger ce bordel immédiatement !

- Théoriquement, le mot « bordel » ne convient pas, car en réalité, un bordel est un lieu de …

- Je sais ce qu'est un bordel, Cyriaque ! Vianney, laisse Raphaël tranquille, s'il a réussi à monter là haut, il est capable d'en descendre !

- Mais maman…

- Pas de « mais », Stanislas, Ambroise, et Eléonore, nettoyez ! Allez ! Et … Oh ! Draco, tu es là ? Je suis contente d'enfin de rencontrer ! Tu te demandes comment je sais ton nom ? J'ai cherché ton nom sur internet… Pourquoi tu voulais être prof ? C'est une drôle d'idée, tu es destiné à un avenir bien plus fantastique ! Débita Lily à toute vitesse.

- Enchantée, Mme Potter. Répliqua le digne héritier Malfoy en essuyant le reste d'un œuf et de chocolat qu'il avait sur son visage.

- Viens, viens ! Je vais te donner de quoi te changer…

- Laisse maman, je vais le faire… S'empressa de dire Harry pour échapper à la corvée de nettoyage.

- Traitre … Baragouina Michel-Ange

- Non, je suis juste plus malin que vous et je sais saisir les bonnes occasions …

Lily le laissa partir, pas dupe pour deux sous, mais ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise Draco bien que ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses sentiments à cet instant.

Harry le traina dans sa chambre, évitant la planche se squatte devant sa porte et vérifiant qu'aucun sot d'eau ou d'une autre substance était en équilibre sur sa porte avant d'entrer dans la fameuse chambre.

Draco sourit devant la prudence exagéré d'Harry et observa la chambre, des vêtements trainaient sur une chaise, des photos étaient punaisés sur les murs, deux matelas côté à côté étaient posés à même le sol, une flûte traversière dépassé de la corbeille à papier, et diverses choses rendaient l'atmosphère de la pièce aussi chaleureuse qu'adolescente …

- J'ai pas refait la décoration depuis 5 ou 6 ans … A l'époque, je trouvais que ça faisait classe… Se justifia le brun en tendant un jogging et un T-shirt à Draco qui les regarda étrangement, avec une lueur de suspicion dans le regard avant de se déshabiller puis de les enfiler pendant qu'Harry faisait de même.

- Je crois que j'aime bien ta famille… Déclara Draco en s'allongeant de tout son long sur les matelas.

Un immense sourit lui répondit, et Harry s'étendit sur Draco, entremêlant leurs jambes, et passant ses sous le T-shirt moulant qu'il avait donné à son fiancé alors que le blond l'encerclait d'une étreinte possessive…

- T'as intérêt parce que je crains bien que tu doives les supporter encore longtemps …

**17 ans plus tard :**

- Pandore ! Cria Draco.

- Oui, père ?

- Est-ce toi qui as caché ton frère ?

- Lequel ?

- Vladislav, évidemment ! Comme si tu pouvais en porter un autre… Tu n'as que 5 ans, ma chérie… Sourit Draco en regardant sa fille ainée.

- Non. C'est pas moi. Demande à Léandre, c'est toujours lui qui fait des bêtises… Moi, je suis sage !

- Léandre joue avec Isaure…

- Léandre joue avec Isaure ? Répéta sa fille comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr que c'est Léandre et non pas Orion ?

- Pandore, je sais qui sont mes enfants tout de même ! Va voir Papa, et demande-lui si il a besoin de quelque chose.

Draco regarda sa fille partir chercher Harry et sourit doucement, en songeant à son mari qui portait leur sixième enfant…. Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de déclarer à Draco qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse et Draco avait bien évidemment cédé, et jamais il ne l'avait regretté. Il se souvenait encore de la naissance, il y a 13 ans, de leur premier enfant, Léandre, un petit bout de chou tout blond avec de beaux yeux verts …Etait venu ensuite Isaure qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 10 ans… Orion, 8 ans, n'avait pas tardé à venir agrandir leur petite famille, puis Pandore était arrivée, et Vladislav avait suivi deux ans après …

- Papa ! Cria Pandore qui était déjà de retour.

- Oui ?

- J'ai retrouvé Vladislav, il est avec Papa !

- Pardon ?

- Vladislav est avec Papa. Répéta Pandore comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant un peu idiot.

Draco ne répondit pas et marcha d'un pas rapide vers leur chambre où se trouvait Harry, censé accoucher dans moins de deux semaines …

Il poussa la porte pour voir son Harry, le ventre bien rond, entrain d'installer une armée sur le sol de leur chambre, Vladislav souriant joyeusement en face de lui et n'arrêtant pas d'écraser les petits soldats.

- Harry ! S'écria le blond.

- Mince, Draco ! C'est pas moi … C'est Vladislav qui a commencé ! Se défendit-il en montrant son dernier fils.

Vladislav se tourna vers son Père et dit :

- Père ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

- Désolé, Vladislav, mais tu sais que Papa doit se reposer…Va jouer avec Pandore …

Son fils lui tira la langue et s'enfouit hors de la pièce.

- Harry, tu dois te reposer… Le gronda Draco en aidant son mari à remonter sur le lit.

La moue penaude du brun fit sourire le blond qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Baiser auquel Harry s'empressa de répondre quand une petite voix les interrompit :

- Papa ! Père ! On peut aller jouer chez Tata Hermione ? Je veux voir Rose !

- Isaure. Soupira Draco en se séparant à regret de son mari.

- Oui ?

- Demande à Orion s'il veut aller venir … Il pourra jouer avec Hugo.

- D'accord !

Le blond se détourna de sa fille qui courait prévenir son frère pour retourner embrasser son mari, laissant ses mains se poser dans le dos de ce dernier qui laissa échapper un gémissement quand Draco fit glisser sa bouche le long du cou sensible du brun.

- Père ! Arrête d'embrasser Papa, il est déjà enceint ! C'est bon ! Je veux aller cher Pansy et Blaise ! Eudes m'a dit que son père lui avait acheté un super lot de farces et attrapes !

- Demande à Pandore si elle veut aller chez Tante Eléonore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Charlie et Eléonore vont avoir leur second enfant et qu'Eléonore adore l'avoir dans les pattes… Cela la détendra… Sourit Harry.

- Je veux pas aller chez Tata Eléonore ! Je veux aller voir Sixtine ! Pleurnicha Pandore qui était déjà de retour.

- Et toi, Vladislav, tu veux aller quelque part, mon cœur ? Dit Harry, en ignorant sa fille qui tapait du pied.

- Michel-Ange ! Cria le petit garçon.

Draco soupira, il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir autant d'amis, et que la famille d'Harry soit si nombreuse …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Deux mois plus tard.

Draco salua Tancrède, qui venait de fêter ses 19 ans et lui sourit doucement, heureux d'être là. Les réunions de famille étaient toujours mouvementés et on ne peut plus amusantes…

Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui disait bonjour à Raphaël. Le jeune homme de 22 ans était vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne orange et d'un jean noir, de grosses lunettes rondes lui tombaient sur le nez et il ne cessait de les remonter. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses hanches…

Draco vint se saisir de Saturnin, le tout jeune nouveau né et reçut un doux sourire de la part du brun qui l'embrassa légèrement avant de dire bonjour à Sixtine, étudiante de 23 ans au meilleur de sa forme …

Harry sourit de loin à Ron et Hermione qui lui répondirent, puis se dirigea vers Narcissa et Lucius occupés à cajolé Vladislav.

- Bonjour, Narcissa, Lucius.

- Harry ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as récupéré ! Saturnin t'aura causé bien des difficultés !

- Pas plus qu'Orion ! D'ailleurs, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Si. Il me semble qu'il est entrain qu'il joue avec Sophie.

- Blaise laissa sa petite fille chérie jouait avec mon fils ? En voilà une nouvelle ! Sourit Harry.

- C'est depuis que Léandre et Eudes sont amis… Il s'est aperçut que son fils était bien plus heureux. Donc il laissa sa fille faire connaissance ! Répondit Lucius, amusé par le côté ultra-protecteur de Blaise qui agaçait même Pansy, sa femme.

- Je vous confie Vladislav, alors… Je vais voir si je trouve les jumeaux … Murmura Harry en s'éclipsant à la recherche de Cyriaque et Vianney.

Il ne tarda pas à les trouver, entrain de se disputer. Evidemment. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il fut retenu par Sirius

- Harry !

- Salut, Sirius. Tu n'es pas avec Remus ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Je suis pas dépendant de lui !

- Non… Pas du tout. Rit Harry en voyant l'air contrarié de son parrain.

- En fait, je chercher Stanislas. Lui expliqua Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il parait qu'il a trouvé un remède contre les invasions de chauves-souris d'Alaska !

- Hum… Je crois qu'il est avec Eléonore, il essaie de la convaincre de créer une association pour la reconnaissance des droits des… Euh… J'ai oublié de quoi… Soupira Harry qui trouvait que décidément, il y avait bien trop de monde dans ces « réunions de familles » qui ressemblaient à une immense réception.

Il essaya encore de s'approcher des jumeaux et manqua de trébucher sur une petite fille endormie à même le sol. Harry la prit dans ses bras et sourit en découvrant le visage poupin de Grâce, la fille de Théodore et Ambroise. Il fut plus surpris de ne pas trouver Gabriel, le jumeau de Grâce, d'habitude, ces deux là étaient inséparables…

Il la déposa sur un siège, là où elle risquerait moins de se faire écraser, et réussi enfin à atteindre les jumeaux :

- Comment ça, ta petite amie est mieux que la mienne ? S'égosilla Vianney.

- Evidemment. Ta petite amie n'est qu'une petite musicienne de bas étage.

- Parce que la tienne est mieux, peut être ?

- Evidemment. Elle a déjà une qualité… Du bon sens… Lâcha Cyriaque.

- Du bon sens ?

- Oui. Elle a eu le bon sens de me choisir, moi, au lieu de toi !

- Ce n'est pas elle qui ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, mais moi qui ne voulait pas sortir avec elle ! Se défendit Vianney devant la mauvaise foi de son frère.

- Crois ce qu'il te plait, jeune innocent ! Se moqua Cyriaque.

- Innocent toi-même !

- Je suis très loin de l'innocence, moi… Je ne suis pas puceau, contrairement à toi ! Le provoqua Cyriaque.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PUCEAU ! Beugla Vianney.

Le silence tomba dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les jumeaux, puis Lily s'écria :

- Mon chéri, n'écoute pas ton frère !

- Non. Personne ne doit croire que Cyriaque raconte… La soutint James.

- Et dites que je suis un menteur aussi ! S'énerva le dénommé.

- Tu mens assez fréquemment, mon ange… Dit doucement Lily.

- N'insultez pas mon frère ! Le défendit Vianney.

- Vianney est si naïf… Sourit Eléonore.

- Je suis pas naïf…

- Non. Juste un peu idiot. Grogna Michel-Ange

- Je te défends de traiter Vianney d'idiot ! S'écria Cyriaque.

Harry sourit et s'éloigna du petit groupe, songeant que les jumeaux étaient vraiment des cas spéciaux…

Draco surgit à ce moment derrière lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Saturnin ? S'enquit Harry en se retournant pour dévisager son mari.

- Je l'ai jeté dans la poubelle de dehors. Répondit très sérieusement Draco alors que les visages choqués de Anaëlle, la fille d'Eléonore, et de Geneviève, celle de Stanislas se tournaient vers lui.

- Je blague… Les rassura-t-il mais elles filèrent vers leurs parents criant à l'assassin.

- Et voilà, ma famille va encore te prendre pour un fou ! Sourit Harry que l'idée ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça …

- Saturnin est avec Mère. Elle n'arrête pas de lui faire le bisou esquimau… Il faudra lui mettre de la crème adoucissante sur le nez ce soir…

**FIN**


End file.
